


The Devil's Melody

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Assault, Band, Blood, Blood and Gore, Catholicism, Comedy, Curses, Dark, Death, Demons, Depression, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fan Service, Female Reader, Gaslighting, Gore, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Metal band, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Reader is a human, Reader-Insert, Reapers, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Theme, Sanity Break, Sensitive Subject, Sex, Smut, Spiritual, Suicide, Supernatural - Freeform, Twisted, Violence, adorable cats, all of the crazy, does not push religious ideals, maybe a little steampunk, mindgames, religion used as a plot device, sadistic, steam punk, who did it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: Life as a celebrity has it's ups and downs; in the beginning, all there is to experience are the highs of fame. At least, that is how it should be. Since the first release of the bands songs there have been tragedies connected to your music. While some say it happens to every artist, the number of victims keeps increasing day by day, making you wonder if it is more than just a simple case as coincidence. Encouraged to go on tour with the band, you try to keep these thoughts at bay, however, destiny plans to have its way and before long you are lost in a time not of your own. The worse part about all of this?You attracted the attention of a demon.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue - Her Majesty's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is an updated version of the story here before. As I said before, the story was dribble and I was embarrassed by just how bad it was. I have been working on it for weeks, so for this week I am releasing the two revamped chapters. The prologue has also changed, but slightly. I hope the plot and character development flows better for everyone in this new update, I think it has. Also there will be super less exposition and the chapters are shorter but expect even more chapters to come of it (no longer will I shove everything in a single chapter! Progress as a writer!) 
> 
> Now I don't have an editor, just me, myself, and my cat. She can't read, so I apologize if I missed some mistakes. Also note, some character's have had their names changed, and there are new characters as well. 
> 
> Please note (heh, cause this is a note) until the reader meets up with the Earl and our lovely demon, the chapters will switch from present day to Victorian Era Europe. There should not be any confusion as each time we revisit the characters, it picks up where the party's chapter left off. I prefer writing this story this way as it shows how the reader got to where they are, and how Ciel got to the reader and the paths which had to be taken. 
> 
> Again, I hope everyone enjoys the 2nd edition of this story and forgive me for the mess I made before. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So this is the prologue of the whole story! I promise everything will make sense and come together. This isn't an easy story to write as I want it to make the most sense. I really hope I stick to the feel of the manga, as if this was all a filler arc. So I hope all of you enjoy it. 
> 
> Please note, the rest of the story will start being updated after 'Guided Tour' has ended. This is an in-between story as I work on the chapters for the next part in the series. The story will be updated no later than September 1st. 
> 
> Thank you!  
> ~Sea Satin.

_“To My Cute Little Boy,_

_I hope the rain hasn’t washed you away this season as it moves to refresh the flowers of the upcoming spring. Unfortunately, the rain has not washed away any concern that I have for my people. I have heard terrible rumors coming from the emerald land that I care so deeply about. People in the County of Kerry have been talking about a proactive and public demon cult. Such rumors even say a witch, clad in metal and black leads men, women and children to sin, like a siren call in the darkest of ocean. Our laws still prohibit the practice of witchcraft, I would hate for such rumors to be true. But what strikes my heart with greater concern is the large number of deaths accumulating in the small providence of our great nation. How can I sleep knowing my people are in such danger of a vicious cult?_

_My concerns worry me into restless nights._

_Your Queen_

_Victoria”_

“An active demon cult?” The pale butler’s eyebrows lifted with mock surprise as he placed Tarte Tatin down in front of his young master.

The young, blue-eyed boy pressed his lips together as he rescanned the letter. “Who refuses to hide.” His eye wondered to the dessert and then the tea. “Is that a Ginger Tea?”

The butler smiled. “Sharp as ever, my lord. It is a Ginger Tea to accompany the French dessert Tarte Tatin.”

“Hmm.” The little lord took a bite of his dessert. “Arrange for us to leave for Ireland at once, Sebastian.”

The butler gave his deepest bow with a hand over his heart. “Of course, my lord.”

Lifting his tea cup to glare down at the liquid, determination flickered in his one revealing eye. “Maybe, this group will provide some answers.”

The butler smiled, wickedly and widely. “It is my deepest hope, my lord.”

The Earl turned his glare to his butler before sipping his afternoon tea.

**Year 2021**

A band stood quietly behind the glass doors, waiting for their lead singer to leave. While some members were annoyed, others understood. This would be the last time for some while until you saw your lover again. It made sense you wanted a long farewell.

“I will be, only if you promise to text me every day.” Giving him a small smile, you pressed back against him.

Chuckling, Remi kissed your forehead. “You’re the only reason why I have one of those devices, so that won’t be an issue.”

Your smile grew wider as you hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

“I know.” His words stung a bit, he had yet to say it. “You will look into the thing I told you about Minette?”

“I will, and you will look into London.”

“Of course.”

Smiling, you gave him another kiss as your plane was called over the speaker. “That’s our plan. Goodbye.”

“Hmm, I prefer see you later.” Another kiss was shared before you left through the automatic glass door where the rest of the band was waiting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Take what you will. I will try super hard not to give away any of my foreshadowing or spoilers in the notes! Black Butler will be arriving in September!


	2. The Normal Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the revision of the first chapter. It is completely different from the original in the respects of I am not railroading everyone with exposition. I am so sorry for the previous dribble, I am really hoping this is much more direct and the plot is very clear. 
> 
> As I said before, the chapters will switch between the reader and Sebastian + Co., so you all can see the journey that takes place on how they pair meet and then there won't be a sperate chapters (for the most part). So here is the revised chapter 1 and chapter 2 will be along side it. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me. 
> 
> Please, also I accept criticism well, I was an art student and still make art, so please feel free to let me know how you think in the reviews. Just be respectful. Please note, that it is only me, myself and my cat and she can't read.

You sat in your shop on your wabbly computer chair, waiting for the clock to hit eight so you could close the small shop. You had about another hour and a half before your Saturday, winter closing time. Bored, you began dusting off a few of the spheres, stones, wands, and deck boxes as you were looking for anything to do at this point. Chattering coming from the front door made your ears perk. Hoping for a potential customer, you glanced over to see a set of teenagers pointing and smiling at you. You gave a weak smile and waved, still a little awkward about the sudden fame you were experiencing. You motioned down to the sign on the door and shrugged. They just continued to smile and wave before walking off. Sighing, you spun on your computer chair in renewed boredom. Shifting through your phone, you looked for any videos on YouTube which would grab your interest. A sudden bag being dropped in front of you made you jump in your seat. Looking up, you saw the Cheshire smile of your lover. Letting out a shaky breath you held your hand on your chest and returned the smile.

“Remiel.” You smiled as he pulled out the food from the bag. “You didn’t have to buy dinner.”

Dark eyebrows raised as he pulled out a clay plate. “When have I ever ordered food? I made this.”

Your eyes widen in delight as he used tongs to place the home-made Chinese food on a plate. Licking your lips, you rolled closer to the food. “Re~~mi” You began. “You spoil me rotten.”

The older man chuckled as he pulled up another chair. “Yet I cannot spoil you enough; seeing as you are set on leaving me.”

Rolling your eyes, you pushed him a bit. “It’s for a less than a year. Besides, you can come with me, Lin is coming.”

“Alas, I cannot.” His accent poked out as he spoke. “There is too much to do here, besides, the cats need to be cared for.”

 _Right, I haven’t told him yet._ “Umm, well, about that.” You began tapping your index fingers together and looked at him sheepishly. “You know the cats are kind of our mascots… right?”

There was a pause from the man who sat with you before cool eyes glared at the food and then to you. “Which one are you taking?”

“Heh, all of them.” You mutter.

You watched as he gave you a strained smile. “You realize that I love those cats, right?”

“And I love you.” You quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek which made his eyebrow twitch. “See, therefore you should come with me. Leave the responsibilities behind and join me in the trip around Europe.” Leaning your head on his shoulder you took one of his hands.

“Besides, you are the inspiration for so many songs. I would love to have someone to sing to.” Your fingers stroked the tattooed hand and traced the faded ink. “Remiel, I want you with me.”

Sighing, your partner removed his hand and wrapped his arm around you. “I know Minette.” Resting his head on your shoulder, you pouted as he kissed the side of your cheek. “But other responsibilities hold me here.”

Biting your lower lip, you looked him. Violet eyes, a smile wide enough to put the Cheshire cat to shame and hair so dark, you knew it probably came from a bottle. Remiel sported one ear which was held six piercings while the other held none. His left arm had a sleeve featuring a hellish scene which stopped at his hand where a single tattoo laid and was faded to almost nothing, and, like yourself, had nails painted black. Inhaling deeply, you could smell the musky cologne he wore. You began to pout as he whispered French nothings into your ear, him knowing full well how doing such would make you melt for him.

“You play dirty.” Mumbling, you took a forkful of food. “And it’s unfair.” Eating his food made your eyes dilate. “Oh, this is good.”

Frowning his eyebrows with a grin, the tall man mocked offense. “Do you doubt my abilities as a chief?”

“Hmmm, sometimes since its always hard to get you to eat your own cooking. Who knows, this might be laced so you can hide me away from the world.” You teased in return.

“That is not a bad idea. Thank you for providing one so clever.”

You stuck out your tongue before leaning back against him happily as you continued to eat. Holding your fork, he leaned over and took a bite. Delighted by the company, you hardly noticed the remaining time slip by like seconds. When the old grandfather clock stuck, reminding you it was time for closing, you almost did not want to leave the comfortable position you were in.

“Closing time.” You sighed. “And time to count receipts and cash out the draw.” Getting up, you made your way out the front door. Once the front door was locked, you pulled down the diamond shaped gate and locked it to the cement ground. Racing around the side of the building, you reentered through the back ally. Having a Metaphysics shop in the East Manorge of Manhattan made you feel a little safer in the cold night of winter. Shivering, you locked the side door when you entered and returned to the main store front. A smile formed on your face as you saw Remiel had tied his long hair back into a ponytail and his glasses had made an appearance on his face. He looked to be counting your receipts and checking them against your stock.

“Again.” You started. “You spoil me.”

As violet iris glanced your way from the corner of his eye, he smirked. “I just want to get us home as soon as possible.”

Walking over, you began to total the draw of the electric cash register. “You already brought me dinner, what else do you have planned?”

“Considering I only have you for a few more days, I am sure you can use your imagination.” There was a sultry tone to his voice. “Or would you like me to paint a picture?”

“Only if I get to be the model.”

“You’ll be much more than that.”

A chill up your spine made you shiver. Something about his words always did this to you whenever he got into one of these moods. Grinning, you began counting the draw faster.

“Patience, Minette, if you mess up the count you’ll be force to start over again.” Remiel cooed from the other side of the room. “Afterall, your sisters can be a bit…complicated, when it comes to finances.”

Rolling your eyes, you shook your head. “They do own part of the store.”

“Hmmm? Don’t you mean you promised them a cut of the store your mother left to _you_.” He corrected.

Giving him a look, you frowned. “Remi.” You started sternly. “They should have been included.”

“But your mother knew better.” The tall-raven head quipped. “She knew how much they lacked in caring for this place and how much you adored every minute of being here.” Before you could protest, he continued. “Since you began working for someone else, this place has become a place of misery.”

Looking back at the money in front of you, you had little to say back. “…I’m thinking of selling the shop…”

“Good, I’ll buy it and it will be back in rightful hands.”

Your jaw slightly dropped. “Remi, you can’t possibly buy this place. My family has owned this small piece of Manhattan for generations, you know how much its worth?”

Turning to look at you from over his shoulder, the man looked unimpressed. “I do, but whatever you sell it for they get part of it. For making this place a headache, I say its only fair they get shafted and you once more find this a sanctuary, not a hell.”

“They would also think me a fool for selling to a person who is not my husband.” You countered.

“Do you not trust me?” There was a mockery of hurt in his voice. It did not build your confidence.

“I do trust you. It’s just…” You sighed and ran a hand across your head. “We’ve only been dating for so long; I highly doubt someone like you would even be considering this relationship long term.”

There was a chuckle from the other side of the room. Glancing upward, you watched as he swaggered over to you and blushed as he leaned against the counter, his bedroom eyes in full effect as his smolder made your heart sing. “Minette…” His whisper bewitched you. “Do you not remember what I said when you first met me?”

Such a faithful day that had been. You alone in the restaurant your mother loved to eat at, crying into her favorite dish weeks after her funeral. It had hurt worse than you could ever had imagined, her health, spiraling out of control before anything could be done. Back then you were stuck in a pit of misery. That was where you met him, the chief approached you, asking if it were the dish which wounded your soul, you reassured him it was not.

_“That is a relief. I would never forgiven myself for making the woman I am destine to spend eternity with cry before I even had a chance to say hello.”_

It was both cheesy and rather clever. A restaurant you thought you would never be able to visit again held new purpose. To remind you of the joys you had with your mother and to visit the attractive chief who beguiled you with cheesy pickup lines. “You’re too much.” You mumbled as you went back to counting.

“Yet you let me stick around for a year and went as far as allowing me to move in.” He leaned in closer which only aided in you becoming sucked in by his beautiful eyes.

“You’re not playing far…” You mumble.

“When have I ever been fair.” The gap between you both shrunken with his words, those well shaped lips of his moving towards your own. You could feel his soft warm breath tickle your skin. Letting your eyes close, you were prepared for the kiss.

“Now let us get back to work.”

Your eyes snapped open quick enough to watch him move away from you and resume counting the stock. “YOU!” How you hated it when he pulled stunts like this. “The hell?! Get back here!”

Looking over his shoulder he seemed unimpressed by your outburst. “Finish your work and we can play later.”

You were ready to murder the man with the rage of sexual tension. Muttering curses to yourself you went back to counting out the register, hoping you would be done soon. Angrily you counted the draw twice over. By the time everything was said and done it was near midnight. Locking up the side door and arming the alarm, you and Remiel went up the second door near the front of the building. Climbing the stairs, you felt a pinch on your bottom. Whipping your head around you saw the mischievous smirk of your lover.

“No…I know that look… no…” You began climbing the stairs as you turned your body to watch him. That smirk only got wider in response. “Remi, you haven’t earned-EEP!” You made a dash for it as he ran at you. You knew it was pointless as he always caught you. Lifting you bridle, Remi pushed open the apartment door before kicking it shut. You laughed as you kissed his cheek and neck. Feeling his purr against your lips, you decided that it would be alright to open the shop late tomorrow.

**

**_“I see you have returned.”_ **

The room you were in was simple, but odd. A grey four-poster bed stood on a platform, which would allow the person stepping off only a foot of walking room. The bed was surrounded by water which reflected the black atmosphere around it, the only lights were from the glowing lotuses which were a lovely shade of blue. The sheets were white silk but tinted by the soft glow of the flower.

 _“I always come back, why are you surprised.”_ You smiled while sitting on the edge of the bed, legs swinging off. _“Every year, I come back, like we promised. Won’t you come out of the dark now?”_

There was a chuckle which made the waters ripple. **_“I cannot, the time has not come just yet.”_**

Frowning, you looked down at the floating lotus. _“So Remiel isn’t the one… I thought for sure…”_

 ** _“Still so desperately searching for what should not ever be found.”_** Another bout of laughter made small waves. **_“What will you do when you find me? Bound me to this realm? Or will you lock me to some object?”_**

Hugging yourself you sighed. _“You know what I would do. We made a promise.”_

**_“So, you finally remember the promise made?”_ **

Frowning you shook your head. You knew admitting this would only cause him to leave for yet another year. _“I just remember there would be an us. I am sure the promise-”_

 ** _“Then what is there to keep if you can not remember? The question is not when will you find me, but when will you remember.”_** You felt him start to fade away and your heart ached.

 _“Wait! Please! We only get one night of the year… stay.”_ The last word came out like a whimper.

The water rumbled with the sound of his voice. **_“Very well, you know the rule. Until you can remember.”_**

Closing your eyes, you felt the cool silk blindfolding you. Inhaling deeply the smell of smoke and winter hit you like a roaring wave breaking on the coast. Leaning back, you felt him everywhere, holding you to him. A finger stroked your cheek, words being whispered to you, promising you of the reward you would receive once you remembered. Happiness filled you and the dark dream was now paradise.

 _“Until I remember.”_ You whispered back as soft lips touched your own.

**

You smiled at the sensation of kisses being placed on your neck. That and you were warm, comfortably so, under the blankets and wrapped up in the arms of your partner. Humming, you shifted so you could see the violet eyes of Remi look down at you, his smirk from last night still evident on his face.

“Anyone ever tell you that it’s too early for this?” You gave him a playful smile.

Raising an eyebrow, he rested his head on his hand. “Coming from the woman who woke me with her moans. Dreaming about last night?”

You felt the blood rush to your face as the heat increased in your cheeks. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Both eyebrows raised as a Cheshire smile grew across his face. “Minette, is that a challenge?”

Turning so you were facing away from him again, you grinned. “Maybe.”

Laughing as you were pulled onto your back, you giggled as your lover pinned you under him. “Well, you best be ready to lose.”

“Hmm, I don’t think I mind losing to you.” Leaning up, you kissed him quickly before pulling away.

Chuckling, Remi stroked your hair. “Aren’t you in an enthusiastic mood today.”

“I think it has something to do with how I woke up and the company I keep.”

“Oh?”

“Last night also helped.”

“Did it?”

“Very.” Leaning up you kissed him again, but this time kept the distance between you both small. “So much so that I would love a repeat.”

“What would your costumers say if they ever found out the reason the store closed was because you chose to stay in bed all day?”

“Depends on what happened in all day in bed.”

You received a devilish smile as he leaned down to close the small gap. Yet, the fates were cruel as your phone started to go off. Letting out an irritated sigh, Remi kissed you anyway before mumbling in the kiss. “Ignore it.”

You kissed him back before pulling away. “It might be work.”

“You’re busy.” He kissed you again.

Once more you moved. “It could be my manager.”

“He can wait.” Leaning down, he went for another kiss, but your hand stopped him. Giving him a look, Remi rolled his eyes in response and got off you.

“Love you.” You laughed lightly at the glare you received. Picking up the phone, you greeted the other person rather cheerfully. “Ah, Antonio, yes I am available.”

You felt the bed shift and before you knew it, you were looking at the bare ass of your boyfriend as he opened the door to let the cats into the room, his hair moving ever so slightly to reveal some of his back tattoo. Blinking to trying not to focus on the beauty before you, you almost missed what was being said on the phone. “Come again.” You managed to speak out.

All thoughts of ravaging Remi’s body suddenly went out the window as you ran a hand down your face. “When did this happen?”

Sensing the mood change, Remi sat down next to you as he held the black Maine-coon cat, Eclipse. His eyebrows were furrowed, and you gave him a mournful expression. “How many is this now?” Your whole body did a motion when you received the answer. “Jesus Christ. Yes, I know. I’ll avoid opening the shop today. No, I won’t talk to the press. Does the rest of the band know? .... Okay, let me know as soon as you can.”

Sighing you hung up the phone. “This is the twentieth time this month since our album released.” Putting your phone down you rested your face in your hands.

“You are not responsible for the actions of others. They chose to take their own lives.” Remi came off cold.

Looking at him, you shook your head. “While our album was playing thought? Maybe the internet is right, what if the songs are cursed?”

Remiel looked unimpressed as he pets the cat. “Since when do we believe in creepy-pasta or the internet?”

“Remi, you have to admit it’s odd. I mean, how many more people are going to- “

“They would have committed the act even without your album.” The unsure expression you gave him only made him sigh before he put down the cat to retrieve your iPad on the nightstand. It took him a few seconds before he showed you what he was looking up.

“Until your songs can cause more suicides than _“Gloomy Sunday”_ I believe you are in the clear.”

“Was that to make me feel better?”

“That was to show you that this is just life. People will do what they want.”

“Maybe you have a point.” You mumbled.

“You know I do.” He started smugly. “Besides, it is rather beautiful if you think about it.”

“What?” You looked at him like he had sprouted another head.

“Your songs, while you might believe it could be the cause of it, I prefer to think of something less accusatory.” Remi stroked your cheek. “Maybe the song is so beautiful that they wish it to be the last they hear?” 

“That is a romantic way of thinking. But it doesn’t make me feel better.”

“I know, but it is less guilt written than the former. Now, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

You looked at him oddly. “You’re cooking… naked?”

Looking offended he huffed at you. “I do wear an apron.”

You shallowed the snort you wanted to make as you watched him walk away. Shaking your head slowly, you leaned down and picked up the golden Maine-coon which was named Sola. “He just won’t ever understand.” You began while petting the cat. “With every death, I have had to deal with the spirit….”

_So is the life of a physic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the story makes much more sense and feel natural with the flow. See you all in chapter 2. 
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word count: 3341


	3. Life as Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. I enjoyed keeping the storylines parallel to each other as they are in their own chapters. This way there is also less confusion in the transition between character point of views. I really really enjoy this. I hope all of you do enjoy this. 
> 
> Also I made a cover art for this story. Not the best art piece I ever made but it was fun, I enjoyed the creative process. You can see it on my tumblr @glitterytidalwavedragon. 
> 
> Enjoy the story.

The clicking of a wooden cane on cobble stone was one of only two things the Earl was focused on, the second was getting to Undertaker’s shop. The Queen’s letter had been most troubling. A siren had appeared on the neighboring island province, something the young Phantomhive would have never believed were real. Afterall, Sirens were made up of legends by crazed men lost or stuck at sea for months if not years on end. Surely it was just a story. How the Earl wished he could believe that, but the beast next to him made him second guess such things.

 _“A demon cult or a so-called Siren. How absurd people are; you would think they would understand the consequences of spreading such tales. The Queen is up in arms.”_ Looking at his butler, the teenager sipped his tea. _“Should we assume demon cult for now?”_

_“My lord, if I may be so bold, I would suggest not ruling out a siren.”_

Rolling his one blue eye the Earl took a drink of his Tea. _“Why is that? Going to tell me such magical beings exist.”_ He looked lazily over at the tall man and slowly narrowed his eyebrows. _“Sebastian…”_ The butler was looking at him blankly.

Ciel watched as the demon’s face changed to one of amusement. _“My Lord, you would tell me you do not believe in such things when I stand before you as clear as day.”_

Huffing, the boy went back to his tea. He did not have time for the demon’s games. _“Are going to tell me they do exist?”_

_“It’s been centuries since I last met a Siren, but I am sure they still exist.”_

Ciel froze mid-sip and stared at the demon in shock. _“Excuse me, what?”_

Tilting his head, the demon smirked. _“My lord, stories exist for a reason, if such stories were never told, why, I would not be here.”_

The toothy smile forced the Earl to suppress a shiver. _“Well then.”_ Ciel started. _“What can you tell me about Sirens then.”_

Placing a gloved hand under his chin, Sebastian looked skyward as he raised an elegant eyebrow. _“Considering this Siren is so close to the coast; it could be what humans consider to be a Mermaid. She would be in a great deal of pain if that were the case, walking on land does come with a price for such creatures. Then again, it could be your standard ‘lure weak willed humans to their deaths’, if that is the case, we should expect a flier.”_

Ciel sighed. _“Either way, we are dealing with a murderous creature.”_

_“More than likely.”_

_“While arrangements are being made, let us find out as much information as possible Sebastian.”_

_“Yes, My Lord.”_

Which is how the Earl found himself walking the familiar path. Sebastian had found out an Englishman had died aboard and had recently brought back home to London. Undertaker oversaw preparing the body, so now the Earl just needed to get the man to talk. Taking a deep breath at the doors of the death shop, Ciel opened the doors. How this experience was sure to leave him irritated afterwards.

“Undertaker, I hear you have a body from Irela-ND!” Ciel jumped as the man sung upside-down on one of the wooden beams. “What are you doing, you daft fool?!”

“Why if it isn’t the little lord and his esteemed butler. Come to fit yee-self in one of me coffins did ya?” The Undertaker released himself from his position.

“What were you doing?”

“Hmm?” The man dared faked innocence. “Oh, I was just seeing how long it takes for blood to rush to one’s head is all.”

Sweat ran down the side of both the Earl and butler’s faces. “Right… I heard you had a body, arrived from Ireland.”

“Ooo, so the Earl came to get information did he.” Covering his mouth with his long black sleeve, the silver-haired man chuckled. “Well then, you know the price for such information.”

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Ciel tried to keep his composure. “Right… a Joke.”

“Hmmm, I’m waiting.”

“My Lord,” Sebastian started. “would you like me to handle this?”

Shaking his head, the Earl let out an aggravated breath. “No… I happened to have overheard a joke from the last charity I sponsored. It should do the trick.”

Sebastian tilted his head in curiosity as Undertaker nearly bounced with excitement.

“What do you call a cow with no legs?”

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, unsure of where the joke was heading. Undertaker tapped his chin with a long black nail as he looked to be in deep thought. “Why, I haven’t the foggiest idea…”

“Ground beef…”

“Eh?” Sebastian blinked at the horrible pun of a joke.

“BAHAHAHAHA!” The man began his laughing fit. “That is the worse joke I have ever heard, clever, but awful! To think the Earl would stoop to using such a childish joke, now there is the real joke in all this!”

Sebastian chuckled at his master’s now apparent distress and embarrassment.

Having turned completely red, the Earl wanted to get back on track. “You got your bloody laugh! Now tell us what we need to know!”

Wiping a tear from his eye, the Undertaker let out a few more chuckles. “What is it that the Earl would like to know?”

“You could start with the cause of death.” Ciel grumbled.

“That one is easy. Suicide.”

“Ah...” Being taken aback, Ciel was not sure what to say. “So, he wasn’t a victim.”

“Hmmm, I wouldn’t say that. Something did drive him to do it, says so in the letter he came with.”

“Letter?” Chimed the butler.

Walking over to his desk, Undertaker pulled out a letter from the draw. “This is for his family when they pick him up. It was already opened by the Doctor in Ireland, so it’s free to read.”

Going over, the Earl hastily took the letter and scanned it over. Eyebrows knotting together, the Earl reread the letter once more. “He killed himself because of a song?”

“Seems so. Claims the song showed him what was beyond the veil of life.” For a rare moment Undertaker sounded serious. “However, what they saw wasn’t the gates of heaven.”

Sebastian took the letter and read it aloud. “For I have seen the abyss and know that no matter my choices in this life I am doomed to be fed to the dark beast.” Narrowing his brow, the demon looked to his master. “Sacrifices coaxed into offering themselves.”

“Rumor says that there is a Siren where this chap came from. Does the guard dog plan to sniff out if such things are true?”

“Sebastian, take a record of this.” Blue eye wondered back to the man across the desk. “Did any other information came from the island?”

“Only that those who aren’t send home in a coffin end up never wanting to leave. So, I would be careful if I were you. Wouldn’t want to get enthralled by a siren and lured into the shadowy depths.”

Sebastian handed the letter back to the mortician. “We thank you for your aid.” He bowed before holding the door open for his lord to exit the building.

“Please, come again. But butler, the same warning goes for you. A Siren can steal the hearts and minds of all things in this world. Men the most.”

Giving a closed eyed smile, Sebastian bowed once more. “I will remember that warning.” Then left with his master.

**

“We are definitely on the side of a demon cult.” Ciel looked his butler up and down. “I take it, there are more of your kind.” Ciel remembered how Sebastian once mentioned that not all demons kept the same standards as the butler, but he wanted to be sure.

Sebastian gave a sheepish smile, but it was meant to be taken as one of mockery. “Can’t have enough of a good thing.”

Scrunching his nose, Ciel looked at the French dessert placed in front of him rather then his butler. “What demon would want suicides?”

“My thoughts precisely.”

Ciel looked at the butler with curiosity. “Wouldn’t suicides make their meals come sooner?”

“That is dependent on the contract and demon.” The butler began timing the tea as it sat in the hot water.

“You almost had me bitten by poisonous snakes…” The Earl was not fond of that recent memory.

“You gave the order. I also knew you weren’t in danger, a playful joke.”

Ciel glared at his butler. “So, if I killed myself- “

“I get nothing.” Now Ciel was confused, he watched the butler pour his tea as he waited for him to continue. “In the end, young master, I only receive your soul once the terms of our contract are set unless you choose to give up on your revenge. I must protect you, even from yourself. If you die, I have failed in my half of the bargain and therefore your soul would be out of my grasp. Curiously, you would also never see heavens gates.”

Ciel sucked his teeth at the demon’s words. “This specific demon than.”

“This one might be ravenous. Twisting the contract so that no matter what the meal is granted.” The demon looked disgusted for a moment. “Such a nasty way to eat one’s soul. You end up with poor flavor and being so gluttonous means there will be no enjoyment of the soul.”

“You make it sound like a soul is a five-course meal…”

“It can be.” Sebastian smiled, Ciel regretted his comment.

Clearing his throat, the Earl sipped his tea. “So, it can be luring people to their deaths. Question now is do we have a demon or a siren. Possibly both?”

“We shall know in a few days, My lord. I have gotten a ship to sail us come the day after tomorrow.”

Nodding the Earl returned his focus to his food. The days ahead would be most challenging.

“The household was made aware and they are looking forward to joining us aboard.”

Freezing in place, the teenage Earl let butler’s words weight on him. If the whole household was coming, it meant one of two things. Either there would be need for an all-out fight, or the stay in Ireland would be more stressful than first imagined.

More than likely, both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are they first two chapters! You can leave a review here or message me via tumblr. I do respond. Again, I am really enjoying this rewrite and I hope you all two. Once more, I will have a draft series which all of you can snicker at haha. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience. 
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 1726


	4. Preparing the Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was what the original first chapter was - the introduction of the band. Rather than hit you all in the head like I did last time with who that is what they did, etc., I thought to let it happened more naturally and introduce the characters as they entered the scene. 
> 
> This chapter also sets up the dynamic between the reader and a few other characters and their views on how things are going. I enjoyed writing the dialog here and I think this was a much needed improvement on how everyone affects the band and who everyone is. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

It had been a week since the news of another victim and the band had voiced their concerns about touring. Antonio promised such things would not affect the concert size as so many of the shows in Europe were already sold out. Still, some of the band members saw it a point to either pray for the troubled souls or speak out about encouraging those struggling to seek help, you are part of the ladder. Remiel had been a help as usual, trying to keep your spirits up, you were going to miss the man once you left. He had become such a rock for you that it was starting to feel like you were leaving your security blanket behind. As you sat there, spinning in your chair, you wondered if you could convince the raven-head to take his vacation so he could meet you abroad during the tour.

_A tour around Europe. I would have never imagined this a year ago._

Everything started when the pandemic hit. You and Remiel were still just dating and nothing was made official. Being part of a small band, which really was just a bunch of friends playing instruments in a basement, there was really nothing better to do when all of New York went on lockdown. One of your friends, a doctor by the name of Dex, was subjected to quarantine when he eventually got sick. With the inventions Zoom and Skype, the band still played together, it was not long before one of the band members came up with the idea of starting a YouTube channel. Smiling at the fond memory, you thought back to how your cats would somehow, always manage to break into the room you were singing in and take over the video. You were sure that was how the band’s popularity started, through kitty photobombs.

The sound of a bell made you slow your spinning. Turning your attention back to the entrance of the store, you saw one of your band members and oldest friends entering the shop. Nathaniel, male vocalist, and lead guitarist. His hair was a flame of orange, eyes as green as emeralds, reflective of his European heritage and his height near rivaled that of Remiel. Closing the door behind him, he took off his large winter coat and pulled up the chair near you behind the register.

“You know, we were instructed to spend time with our families before the trip.” He reminded you.

“I am. I will be seeing my brother tomorrow before we leave, you know that. He is driving us to the airport tomorrow.”

“And your sisters?”

You groaned. “They will be there too. Which I am not looking forward to dealing with.” Grumbling, you rested your chin on the cool glass of the display case.

“Why? Because they are older?” He teased knowing full well why.

“A nun, a mister’s wife and a preacher. Yeah, the problem is because they are older.” The response was filled with attitude.

Nathaniel laughed. “Ah, yes, and they will probably talk about the good old days, when our families went to church together before you gave your voice to sing for hell’s choir.”

Rolling your eyes, you glared at Nathaniel. “Did you come here to torment me about my family, Nate?”

Shaking his head, he leaned back in his seat. “No, I came here to see how you were doing before tomorrow. Also, curious about what will be happening to the store.”

“Remiel will be looking over things, he says he can manage both jobs.”

Nate frowned at the mention of Remiel’s name. “Right, you are still dating that guy.” There was a bitterness in his voice.

“We are living together Nate.”

“I still don’t understand what you see in that guy.” Here you both went again. You knew what was coming, it came up every time you both were alone. “He has no family; we can’t even check his background and he- “

“Moved in the moment we became successful. It’s clear he is after my inheritance or worse, the small fortune the band has brought. Yes, yes, I know Nate. You say this all the time.”

Glaring slightly at you, Nate pressed his lips into a thin line. “I am only looking out for you.”

“Right, well, you are doing more looking out for me than my own family.” Propping yourself back upward you looked at your old friend. “I am happy, he makes me happy, that should be enough for you when the guy has literally done nothing wrong.”

With a quick sigh Nate stood. “Well, there is no changing your mind.” Putting back on his coat, you wondered if he was leaving so soon due to the disagreement. “How does Mexican sound for lunch?”

A small smile found its way onto your face. “Sounds lovely.”

“I’ll be back.”

Once the door was closed behind him, you began to relax until a crash came from a room over. Bolting up, you went through the archway to the other side of the shop. There, laying in pieces, was the cross your sisters had insisted on placing in the store. Frowning, you looked around to see what could have caused the accident. You were not above a subway track, nor did the wall have anyone on the other side of it. You jumped and shuttered as icy wind swirled around you. Leaving the area quickly, you checked to make sure no one walked in, which you knew from the bell not ringing. Looking at the thermostat, you rubbed your arms to warm you up and whimpered when you saw it read seventy-four degrees and active.

 _Not another one…this one is pissy too._ Making your way back to the other side, you grabbed the pieces so you could put them back together once more. _How many times will this be attacked?_ Bringing it back over, you sat it down and pulled out some white sage and candles. Lighting the candles and setting the sage aflame, you whispered a quiet prayer and hoped the entity would pass.

**

Remiel raised his eyebrows when he saw you busy at the stove. After lunch with Nate, you had decided to close shop early. “You’re cooking?” There was amusement in his voice.

“Can’t I cook in my own kitchen?” You teased.

“It has been a while. Might I ask what brought this about.” Placing a head on your shoulder, he watched as you fried the meatballs.

“Well, it might be our last night together for a while, so I thought I would treat you to home cooking for once.” Giving him a quick peck, you than added the noodles to the water. “Meatballs with noodles and gravy.”

“I thought I was accompanying you to your brother’s and staying with you.” 

Becoming tense, Remi called your name with suspension. “My sisters will also be there.” He growled in response. “I know you don’t like them…”

“I don’t like them? Your sisters of fate have the problem with me last I checked.”

“You did not help in that opinion.” You countered. “Mr. Yes-we-live-in-sin and ‘future sire of my children’. Yes, you don’t like them as much as they don’t like you. I swear, it’s a war of religion when you lot are together.” You pouted.

“Oh? Just a week ago you questioned my intent of staying in the relationship, yet you can remember when I clearly said I would father your children.” You stopped moving as he laughed in your ear. “I believe you might suffer from anxiety, Minette.”

“Shut up before I shove a hot meatball into your mouth.” You grumbled as you continued to pout.

He laughed once more and kissed your neck. “I will be in the shower if you care to join.”

You felt your face grow hot and it was not from the steam of the cooking.

The rest of the night was filled with yours and Remi’s usual lustful shenanigans before it ended with you lying on his chest in the bedroom. As your fingers played with a lock of his hair, you smiled mournfully as you knew it would be some time before days like this returned. You could feel his hand glide down your back slowly, sending waves of goosebumps through your body, every so often he would earn a purr from you.

“Remiel…” You started. He hymned in response. “In two months, we will be in London. Do you think, that maybe, you could take your vacation to sync up with that?”

“The beginning of spring? It might be difficult as it is a popular time to travel.”

“I know, but I thought it would be nice. You could show me where you grew up before living in France. I want to know more about you, to know your full story.”

There was a pregnant pause of silence which weighted heavy on you. Biting your lip, you hoped he would agree.

“You might not like what you find.”

Using his hard chest, you lifted yourself so you could look him in the eye. “No matter what I find, I love you and will love you still.”

His hand caught your cheek as his thumb stroked your face gently. “Even if it threatens to break everything we had built.”

“Even then.” Leaning down you kissed him.

**_“Let’s see if you can keep such a promise.”_ **

Springing upward; your face drained of color as you looked around the room. Remiel followed you with narrow brows. Panicked, you asked softly. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” He asked quietly.

Looking at him with wide eyes, you felt your breathing quicken. Looking down, you tried to calculate what you just heard. _He has never…not once had he._

“Minette. Come, let us go to bed.”

Nodding slowly, you let your partner pull you to him and lay you down. Sleep did not come easy that night.

**

You arrived at your brother’s house mid-afternoon, Remiel decided to come along as he found the idea of bothering your sisters to be most amusing. Hoping to spend time with your brother before the rest of the motley crew arrived, you told your lover to behave as you were sure your niece would be home. Smirking, he just shrugged, and you knew you were in for hell once your other siblings arrived. Ringing the doorbell, you patiently waited only to have your hopes dashed from under you when Vera opened the door, looking unimpressed as always.

“Sister.” She almost sounded pleasant, but distant took her when she looked at Remiel. “Oh, _he_ is with you… I thought you outgrew him by now.”

“I see the Catholic church came to collect their donations early.” Remiel quipped back.

“Unlike freeloaders, the church only takes what is willingly given.”

“I doubt those affected by the crusades would agree, or maybe the church returned all they stole. Including to the Jewish community or does Nazi gold get ruled out.”

You watched as your nun of a sister sucked her teeth and glared fiercely at your boyfriend. “Rumors about the church’s participation in World War- “

“Right, let us move onto something that is not based on rumors. Has the church dealt with the priest problem corr-?”

“SISTER!” You placed yourself between the too. “How was your mission in the Amazon? Or was it in Asia? You have to tell me all about it.” Pushing your way inside, you turned her so you could usher her away from her mortal enemy. Over your shoulder you glared at Remiel who dared to blow a kiss at you as if he were innocent.

To your upmost displeasure, Natia and Iris were also there. Natia’s husband, Jonathan had decided to come along as well. He was already deep into conversation with Jack about coming to one of his services to prove the good word to the younger male. Jack, a well-known atheist in the family, looked completely uncomfortable with the conversation and lit up when he saw you and Remiel. Quickly your brother excused himself from the conversation so he could ‘greet the guest’ and rushed over. His presence also saved you from hearing about the long mission trip as you also greeted him.

When everyone had moved into the living-room, Jack’s wife, Samantha, suggested the five of you take a photo. Everyone agreed and Jonathan suggested everyone stand in age order. As such, the order went Natia, Vera, Jack, Iris, and you. After the photo, Jon had the fabulous idea of taking a photo with the whole family which placed Remi next to Iris, another sister who disliked the tall man. “I take it you will be moving out as soon as she leaves.” She started as the camera was being set up.

“Heaven forbids.” Remi started, a cool expression on his face. “Who else would look after the shop?”

“You’re…staying there and the shop is staying opened?” She did not sound pleased. “It should be sold; the property alone is worth more than that store.”

“Iris, please.” You started. “The store has been in the family for generations.”

“You and mother never had an eye for business.” Iris hated the metaphysics shop, believing that owning one was why the women in the family were cursed. “Or in saving your souls.”

Jumping on the opportunity as the timer on the camera was about to go off, Remiel could not help himself. “With the performances your sister gives each and every night, it would take much more than selling that store to save her eternal soul.”

The camera confirmed that the only person who smiled during the photo was Remiel as you were captured in a fit of anger, Natia and Jon were shocked as Vera was caught mid-faint and Jack faced palmed with his wife holding his shoulder looking concern. The best was Iris as the color in her face drained and she looked horrified. How there were times you wanted to strangle the man you loved.

The rest of the early afternoon was spent hiding from the watchful glares of your sisters as your brother avoided his brother-in-law. Around two, more people started showing up. Serena was the first to arrive after being dropped off by her mother’s parents. The sweet bright-eyed niece of yours ran to you instantly and hugged you tightly, she began begging you not to go but you assured her that you would be back for the holidays. When Remiel took a place next to you to say hello she stared at him and whispered her greeting. The girl was always a little funny around people she did not see often.

The first of the main cast of the band to arrive was Dex, an older male with a few select tattoos a shaved face; the pianist and second vocalist of the misfit band. Dex’s eyes were such a dark grey, they could be mistaken as black and his skin the color tempered copper. He greeted your brother first, both had been friends longer than the band existed.

“How was your final day?” Jack asked as he ushered the taller man to the bar.

“Sad but reassuring.” Taking the drink Jack served him, he smiled weakly. “Not sure if I’ll miss the emergency room but I will miss the staff.”

“At least this should be less stressful.” Jack reassured.

Raising an eyebrow, Dex let out a laugh. “I have to work with your little sister, I doubt that is less stressful.”

You turned your head and glared. “I am right here.”

“We know.” Dex grinned and held up his drink before sipping it.

You gave them both a look and went back to the male sitting between your legs and continued braiding the long, silky black hair that was in twined in your fingers. The second to show up was Amser, an excitable blue-eyed blond who was younger than you by a little less than two years. He bounced on in and joined you on the couch.

“Today’s the big day!” Amser exclaimed, arms raised in the air.

“More like tomorrow.” You laughed.

“We leave tomorrow but we start our new lives today! Oh, hi Remiel, are you coming with us?” The blond looked much too excited as he began playing the imagery drums.

“Hmm!” Dex swallowed what was in his mouth quickly. “Yeah, was wondering about that myself.”

Remiel, who was woken by the mention of his name; blissfully relaxed as you played with his hair, let out a quiet sigh. “No, I am here to send her off.”

“That’s disappointing.” Amser muttered. “Best be careful about letting her go off on her own. She might replace you with a fan who worships her.”

Opening one eye, Remiel chuckled at the blond. “I trust her.”

You smiled at his simple phrase and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Besides, how can I leave the man who already worships me?”

“Do we need to watch this senseless flirting?” Vera quipped with disgust as Natia tried to distract her.

“It’s cute, Sister.” Dex replied. “Besides, it will be a while since they will see each other again. Let them have some fun.”

Crossing her arms your sister glared at the man before her. “They already have too much _fun_. Which is why they need to be civil around others.”

Dex rolled his eyes and mumbled an ‘okay’ before returning to his conversation with Jack.

“So, Europe! I looked at all the places we are going and even have time to do some tours of our own!” Amser was like an excited schoolboy about the trip. You assumed it had something to do with his very clear European roots as his name was Welsh.

You listened to the man babble on and on until the next couple appeared. Ace, the older brother of Dex, a man with matching skin and eyes but had a proud shapely beard and more tattoos than even Remiel joined the party alongside Lin, a tall Asian woman who appeared to walk on air at times. Her eyes were as black as coals but sparkled with trickery and laughter. In her hands, she held the large cat carrier. You laughed as the first to greet her was Amser, who swoon at her very entrance.

Serena began telling her account of the school play, she is being part of the third-grand newsletter, and how she would not recommend the show. Ace began recounted the farewell party he received from the university he studied at and how half his students demanded sighed albums. Iris began flirting with the professor, which made him slightly uncomfortable as Jack was right there, and Natia spoke of the joys of marriage and how she wished everyone to find happiness as she did while on their trip. All was lively in the household, and then, Nate arrived. He looked to be in good spirits, he was smiling, but a bit of anxiety hit when you saw that smile disappear when his eyes landed on the man who used your knees as armrest as he sat on the floor. Timidly you welcomed the man, knowing well how both Remiel and Nathanial in the same room never equated to anything good.

“I see Remiel is here. Are you coming with us on the trip?” The smirk on Nate’s face only concerned you more.

“Unfortunately, I have responsibilities here.” You could feel the heavy distain in Remi’s voice. “So, I will be remaining here to look after things.”

You began rubbing your partner’s shoulders, hoping it would get him to ignore your friend. But Nate could not help himself. “Shame. Distance can really break a relationship.”

“Only the weak-minded break and only the cowardly strike behind their opponents back. Minette is not weak-minded, as for the cowardly.” Remiel let out taunting chuckle. “Well, they know well who they are.”

Nate’s deep frown only added to the tension in the room as everyone either sat or stood in silence. Picking up on the awkwardness everyone else was feeling, Ace pulled out his violin and began to play. This seemed to have relaxed some of the guest, but you were tense still once Remiel stood. Holding out his hand, a playful smile told you what he wanted. Returning the smile, you remembered why you were here. To enjoy the last few hours you had before the band went on tour. Taking his hand, you danced with your lover, drowning deep into his violet eyes, and wishing that Remiel was truly the one you had been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3427


	5. The Witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I was referring to when I mentioned I wanted to show how the Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian got from point A to point B in finding the reader. I have really enjoyed writing this story this way and think it truly does add more depth. Something black butler/Kuroshitsuji has always done well is at some point, explaining how things came to pass. While long flash backs are nice, I rather show the parallels.
> 
> This is also one of those chapters I mentioned earlier, where I felt, even though it is shorter than what I usually write, the amount written was enough to push the story forward and would not overload the reader (all of you!) with too much information. 
> 
> So here is the second chapter for the week. I don't know if I will post the other two just yet, but I wanted to make sure these got out as it is Sunday and Sundays means a new week!
> 
> Enjoy!

To the Earl’s annoyance, the sail to the other island took longer than expected. Sebastian had gotten Lou to aid in their travels. However, that meant that the mafia-tradesman would be joining them as he found the idea of a real siren to be too much to pass. On their way to the emerald land, Lou begat them of tales of Sirens in Asian lore.

“While they do lure men to their watery depths and are said to be the most beautiful maidens, they are also brilliant craftsmen!” Lou explained. “Tales on how emperors were given beautiful and mystical sea silk which takes them days or years to weave. I wonder if this siren comes from the Southern Sea.” He mused. “I wouldn’t mind finding some of their crafts from this.”

Ciel let out an annoyed huff, it would figure that the man was in it for some kind profit. However, the information did make him consider the benefits of keeping the siren alive if it could be used. It took two days to sail across the sea separating the two islands, besides the usual mayhem the group of servants caused, the life of the Earl was unchanged. Once the ship made its first port, the Earl looked at the most effective way to get to the southern peninsula. With an irritated sigh escaping the Earl it turned out the sailing trip would have to continue once they reached the other side of the country. In his train cart, the Earl sipped his tea as he watched the butler in front of him go over a list of witnesses which they had gathered.

“You said you met a Siren before.” Ciel started. “How did it turn out for you?”

Without looking up, the butler answered as he took his notes. “I ended up devouring her.”

With a large eye and mouth ajar, Ciel stared at the butler in shock. “What?”

Sebastian lazily looked up from his papers. A glimmer of amusement reflected on his face. “I devoured her.”

Ciel sat back into his seat, unsure on if he even wanted to ask, but curiosity provoked him. “Why?”

“The sea-maiden had lured a meal I worked for out to sea and stole it from me. So, of course I was not to just let that happen. Since she devoured my meal, I saw it fit to devour her. It was a rather long time ago and since then, I no longer work with sailors.” A satisfied smile appeared on the butler’s face when he saw the child’s distress. “Don’t worry my Lord. I must protect you at all cost. You have nothing to fear, the Siren shall not harm you.”

Knotting eyebrows together, Ciel looked to the window. “I expect nothing different.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Sebastian returned to shortening the witness list.

To everyone’s surprise, once they had made it across the emerald land and set sail once more, they found themselves in a port town opposite of the one they were sailing to. The captain had refused to ever sail into the bay as the stories of a siren scared him to his core. For the first day, the group could not find anyone who would be willing to make port in the town across the bay. The Earl could not be more annoyed as this would mean a near week in travelling around the bay to the other peninsula. As fishing was also the lively hood of the town they were currently in, no one wanted to give up their ship or boat.

“Aye, look here! Now that is what I call fresh fish n’ chips!” Bard exclaimed as he watched the sacks of potatoes and crates of fish being moved onto shore.

Sebastian looked over with a raised eyebrow. “Maybe you should watch them cook it.”

“That’s not a bad idea Sebastian! I could cook it when we get back!”

Finnian’s eyes lit up with excitement. “That would be amazing!”

Sebastian stared ahead of him at the list he had made and mumbled a rude remark about needing to learn to cook under his breath. Black slender eyebrows went up when his eyes stopped at one of the names on the list. “My Lord.” Sebastian started. “It would seem one of the most interesting witnesses is located here. A direct resident who moved out of the port town.”

Ciel held out his hand to receive the paper. “Hmm, maybe we can spend another day here then before trying again for a ship.” Once he received the paper, his blue-eye scanned over the names and locations only to stop and glare at the name listed. “Father Milroy, Priest who once ministered in Dingle? Well, looks like he is now serving here…”

“Shall we pay him a visit.”

“There is nothing else to do. Let us secure our lodging and then find this Priest.”

The black clad servant bowed. “Yes, my Lord.”

It did not take long to find an suitable inn, as the previous was just meant to be a short stop, and get everyone else settled. Walking down the cobble stone road, the Earl wondered what information the Priest would have. To have left the area, the Earl assumed it was an older man, who was stuck in his ways of superstition and religious piety. Much to the Earl’s and butler’s surprise, the Priest was not old, nor uneducated, but he was young and the man was even going over the importance of science as he led a small classroom during the school day. Yet, from the brief account on the paper, the Priest fully believed he was witnessing the work of a siren. They watched as the man led his classroom with confidence and waited until students were dismissed before approaching the man.

“Father Milroy.” Ciel walked over, taking off his top-hat to show respect for the church he no longer believed in. “I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I have come to speak to you in the Queen’s name.”

The priest, who at first looked happy to speak with the child, frowned and stood in his place at the altar. “The Queen’s name?” The Irish accent was thick.

“Ireland is still part of her Majesty’s royal domain, and as such under England’s law. There have been rumors that your homeland is being plagued by a siren or worse a demonic group. By decree, such activities fall under witchcraft, an offense still punishable by law.” The Earl explained.

Nervously, the priest shook his head. “I am part of no such thing, I am a cler- “

“I am not here to point fingers.” Ciel cut off the man. “I know you fled from your home and church; I want to know why. What did you see? What information can you share with me?” He further clarified.

Ciel watched in mild fascination as the color drained from the man’s face and he crossed himself. “I have prayed for the people of that town for years, but never have I seen such a thing in my life. The instruments they use… they are born from Hell and blessed by the most wicked of demons.”

“So, the Siren plays an instrument and there are more of them?”

The priest shook his head. “Not usually no, the siren, she sings, the others play the instruments. She sings of desires which no gentleman would ever imagine nor the worse of criminals would play out. But be warned if she brings out her hell-spawn of an instrument, she corrupts the soul, but that captures them.” The priest turned to face the large, gold glided crucifix.

“What is happening to the people of the town?” Ciel quietly asked his question, hearing the trembling fear in the man’s voice.

There was a soft sob. “They live in sin now. Man and woman care not for morals, children are told there are blurred lines between what separate the genders God had assigned. But the worse… the worse are the songs. What they do…”

Taking a careful step forward, Ciel stood at attention. “Well?”

“I have never wanted as much as I did…I could feel her, in my hands, calling me, beckoning me.” The priest wrapped his arms around himself as his voice cracked. “Begging me to give into the darkness, to fall into the abyss of night.” Digging his nails into his robes, the man’s knuckles turned white. “I fell, I fell from my station, I joined in the dance, tasted the fruit of Eve and tried to devour the apple.”

Sebastian swiftly moved in front of his master, arm out to shield him and eyes a red glow. He could feel the sanity begin to leave the priest. “My lord, I think it is best we leave…” The butler felt something else, something more dangerous than he thought he would ever find in such a humble church.

“What is wrong, Sebastian?” But the Earl need not ask. Turning to face him, the priest’s eyes were wide as the tears ran down his face. A twisted smile on his face made the child freeze.

“But she wouldn’t let me! She refused, after she tempted me! After she made me swear my soul to him! Luring me with her song, only to be casted aside! SHE RUINED ME!!! SHE DAMNED ME!! OFFERED WHAT WASN’T HERS AND I SHALL NEVER SEE THE GATES!” The priest moved forward but his screaming had attracted the other residents of the church.

Sebastian moved his Earl aside as other priest and a few nuns rushed in to grab the hysterical priest who was slipping into madness. “IT WILL DEVOUR ME! IT WILL DEVOUR THEM ALL!” As he began to be pulled away the priest fought back and tried to get to the pair he was speaking with. “BEWARE! SHE IS Its BRIDE! THE END IS NEAR TO ALL WHO HEAR THE SONG!”

Both master and servant stared in shock as the man continued to repeat himself repeatedly, now laughing and damning those around him as well. Slowly, Ciel looked at the demon at his side whose eyes were still a red glow and glaring in the direction of the priest.

“Sebastian…” Ciel breath. “Do you know of anything like this? A demon bride?”

The butler was silent, almost creepily so as he stared off in the distance. It had taken a bit of watching the man’s display for him to find why the man felt so dangerous and confusion raced through the demon’s mind.

“Sebastian! Answer me! That is an order!”

This snapped the demon’s gaze back down to his master. Ciel’s eyebrows knotted as he watched the creature struggle.

“My lord, I am unsure how to answer. There are many things which do not make sense to even a being such as myself.” Sebastian’s gaze then went back to the direct of the priest. “My lord, I am also curious about this case.”

“Sebastian.” Ciel was surprised by the serious tone his butler had taken. Looking forward as Sebastian did, the Earl frowned. For his butler to now have a personal interest in this case meant nothing good was to come from this. “What can you tell me?”

“That man is cursed to die.”

Ciel felt his body jolt with fear. Curses? Should he bring the other servants? Glaring and sucking his teeth, the Earl spun himself around. “Come Sebastian! We have a siren to catch.”

Looking back at his master, Sebastian was confident that this might be worse than any siren. “Yes, My lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for taking your time to read the story. Also thank you to everyone who is knew to the story and is following/bookmarked/kudos the story. It means a lot and is super encouraging as it shows me that reworking the original idea to be more refine was a great idea! 
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 1883


	6. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thinking about next week, which is a Holiday some of us celebrate. I thought it wise to post the chapters earlier so it would not clash with the holidays. While I know many of us, like myself, will not be travelling for the holidays due to COVID-19 being on the rise once more, some people are still lucky enough to live with family. It makes sense to want to spend time with them. 
> 
> So here are a few chapter releases, with more to come. I am also changing the number of chapters to 40, as it is looking as though the story is getting longer and longer. Which I love. There is also a holiday special which I am going to be releasing later today, which take places around the holiday season and is Christmas themed. So I hope you all look forward to that. Like my Kaiba special it will also be around 4 chapters long.

Soft lips pressed against yours repeatedly. Slender fingers slid up and down your sides as they pulled you against the firm body in front of you. A giggle escaped through your parted lips as those very same fingers tickled you lightly. How you were going to miss these moments with the man who stole your heart. As he gave you another sweet kiss, the overhead speaker in the airport rang out warning passengers to get ready to board their flight. With his final kiss he sighed before pressing his head against yours.

“You’ll be safe out there.” Remiel whispered.

“I will be, only if you promise to text me every day.” Giving him a small smile, you pressed back against him.

Chuckling, Remi kissed your forehead. “You’re the only reason why I have one of those devices, so that won’t be an issue.”

Your smile grew wider as you hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

“I know.” His words stung a bit, he had yet to say it. “You will look into the thing I told you about Minette?”

“I will, and you will look into London.”

“Of course.”

Smiling, you gave him another kiss as your plane was called over the speaker. “That’s our plan. Goodbye.”

“Hmm, I prefer see you later.” Another kiss was shared before you left through the automatic glass doors where the rest of the band was waiting for you. Sniffling, you tried not to cry as you began to think about how lonely the months ahead will be without your lover. Lin walked over and placed a comforting arm around you.

“Come now, you don’t want to cry the whole flight? You’ll get puffy if you do.” Lin’s words were smoothing and warm.

“It’s just hard, he’s been there since my mother passed. Leaving him feels like leaving part of myself.” You explained as you followed her to the terminal.

Rolling his eyes, Nate shook his head. “That’s called an unhealthy dependence. You need to not rely on him like you do.”

Glaring harshly at the man, you made it a point to walk into the ginger. “Careful Nathaniel, green really doesn’t look good on you.”

Dex and Ace tried to look as if they did not notice anything as they grabbed their carryon and entered the private plane. Amser inhaled loudly and followed in suit behind you and Lin. Once on the plane, you found yourself between Dex and Lin with Amser who was trying to get Lin’s attention to her left. Nate sat across from you next to Ace and before long, you all had taken off to Europe.

The flight was a red-eye eight-hour ride. The goal was to arrive in the United Kingdom during the morning hours since the time difference would take time getting used to. Yet, no one could sleep on the plane, much to excited to allow a restful slumber. Looking for something to do, you pulled out your tarot cards from your passenger bag.

“Hey Ace, I had promised you a reading, right? No time better than the present.” You looked over to see the man look up from his laptop.

“Sure, just let me finish this page.”

Amser, who was rubbing Lin’s feet, looked over at Ace with raised eyebrows. “What ya writing?”

Ace rubbed his chin. “The history of architecture and how it can be used for new, modern designs. I might not be a professor any longer, but that does not mean I can’t use the information I gained.”

Amser nodded and went back to catering to his lady’s comfort. “You make a point.”

Dex hymned in thought. “Maybe I should write a book.”

“I hope you plan on typing it, because I am not proofreading your chicken scratch.” Ace quipped. Dex gave his brother an offended look before crossing his arms.

“Whatever.”

Laughing, you began to set up the table to get the reading ready. As you did so, Nate returned from the bathroom and rolled his eyes once he saw you. “This again?” He commented. “You know the church frowns on this.”

You looked up at him with a confused and annoyed expression. “Why would I care and since when do you care?”

“I don’t, you know how I stand on religion. You are the one with the wacked out family who cares a little too much about this kind of thing. I just thought that maybe you would not want to piss them off.”

Shaking your head, you shuffled your deck as you waited for Ace to finish. “Please. Nate, you know there is literally nothing I can do that won’t piss off my sisters.”

“This is true. They are hard to satisfy.”

“Then you understand my point.”

“I also understand that this is a scam. Do you really believe you can see into someone’s future?” Here it came, the debate which would get heated. It was always this or the topic of your boyfriend which pulled at your friendship with the man in front of you.

“It is not reading the future. It is looking at the multiple paths which is laid out for us based on our current choices and decisions.” You explained once more.

“You know,” Nate started. “If what you are saying is true, and there are paths, doesn’t that mean free will does not exist?”

You paused before slowly looking at the green-eyed man. “Free will does exist; anyone can easily decide they do not like the choices and paths they are given and change course to a new branch of paths.”

“But still, things are pre-determined.”

Putting down the deck, you looked at your friend rather seriously. “I am going to explain this the best I can. Think of a person’s life like a tree. When we are born, we are delt a hand beyond our control, such as a tree’s roots does not choose what soil it grows in, it just grows where it is planted.” You started.

“From there, like a tree, we grow our truck, the bases of who we are, then we grow limbs and from those limbs, branches, from branches we grow twigs. Each of these is a different life path we can take based on our experiences and who we are.” You pulled a piece of paper out by this point and began drawing a tree.

“Also like a tree, those paths which are weak or refuse to even be look at will fall off like a weak twig to only be replaced. The possibilities are endless, which is why no one can tell the future. All I do, is tell you which branch of life you are currently on.” You pointed at the paper. “Get it?”

Nate looked unimpressed. “So, this whole thing is a guessing game.”

_Idiot, you are missing the point._ “I am not explaining it again.” Annoyed, you went back to shuffling.

Nate looked at Ace with a raised eyebrow. “You, really believe this.”

“Oh, of course not.” Ace did not skip a beat. “But she hasn’t been wrong before, and I find it fun. If I don’t put any belief into it, then I am not going against my beliefs. It’s like a carnival game at best.”

“Gee, thanks.” You mumbled. 

Ace looked up at you and smiled reassuringly. “I so appropriate the time and effort you put into though.”

This made you feel somewhat better. Somewhat.

Lin sighed blissfully before giving her own opinion. “What about destiny? Since we are having this little philosophical chat, we might as well ask about that.”

Nate gave her a quizzical look. “Isn’t destiny what we were talking about?”

Lin shook her head and grinned. “No, you were talking about the ones offered free-will, I ask about those who have destiny thrust upon them.” Nate still looked confused, so she continued. “Take the bible, it is the easiest to source. Moses, he was destined to lead the people to Israel. Everything in his life ensured he fulfilled the prophecy of becoming the Prophet.”

Nate slowly nodded. “I think I get it. How is free-will give to anyone if destiny exist in the same world. It is either we are all given the choice, or only a select few are.”

The conversation was making you uncomfortable. The thought of destiny and the denial of will did not sit well with you and made you feel as if you were being singled out. You were not sure why you felt this way, what you did know was that you did not like it. “They could have said no…” You commented.

“Could they have?” Lin turned her attention to you are she swapped feet so Amser was rubbing the other. “I mean, God coming down to command you to follow his word and punishing you for not, does not sound like free-will.”

Sensing the tension in the air, Ace closed his laptop and took a sweat at the table across from you. “So that reading?”

“Smooth.” Dex said sarcastically. “Real smooth transition.” Giving his brother the ‘okay’ hand simple, Ace looked tempted to flip him off.

Once the reading started and afterward, the topic was not brought up again.

**

**“Welcome to Edinburgh International Airport. We hope you enjoy your stay in Scotland.”**

The overhead speakers spoke as everyone left the plane. You yawned as you were tired. While you did end up sleeping due to the comfortable seats in the private plane, it still did not compare to sleeping on a nice, warm bed next to an even warmer body. In fact, everyone was tired. Some more than others.

“Don’t worry Lin, should you feel faint, I’ll carry you and your bags.” Amser promised. “Your comfort is my passion.”

“Oh my, what a gentleman. I feel like I am a noble lady.” She snuggled close to him, making the blond blush darkly.

“You are a lady!” He shouted in excitement.

You and the rest of the band shook your heads. Lin had clearly been milking Amser’s affections since she arrived at your brother’s house. As the lot of you made it to the baggage sort, you looked excitedly for your little furry friends who would be waiting mere feet away in customs once you grabbed your bags. However, when you got to the animal pick-up area, there was no sight of your furry beloved friends and you began a mild panic when they told you the animals had already been picked.

Hurriedly, you rushed to get to the exit of the airport only to be stopped by a familiar face of a Spanish man. Antonio grinned through the glass doors with a large cat carrier sat by his feet and security surrounded him. Sighing in relief you rushed out and greeted the man quickly before checking on your fur-babies. _I think Remiel would die if something happened to them._

“Hello to you too.” Antonio’s accent was thick as he chuckled at you. “I thought I get them out of the waiting room quickly as a favor.”

You just nodded at his words, still too busy checking on the cats.

“Cool, did you also secure us beds?” Nate whined. “We are all tired.”

“You can all sleep after we go over the schedule. There is your tour bus waiting with beds, but if you can hold off, we have a private manor a little way outside the city.” Everyone looked at Antonio rather confused. Everyone was expecting a hotel room or penthouse, not a manor. “A Lord of England is one of your biggest fans. In exchange for staying in his private homes in the UK he wishes for a private show and dinner. I am sure you all don’t mind. You all, are going to love the homes he is letting us use!” Antonio was clearly excited.

Honestly, all of you were annoyed as the last thing anyone wanted to do was entertain a lord, at least right now with being as tired as you all were. However, the sour moods did not stop your manager’s excitement. “Your album sold so well here; it is number one on the charts! The tour-bus we were able to get is top class! London is excited for you guys to get there. I heard we might even meet a member of the royal family, not just the Lord!”

“Look, Antonio.” Ace started. “That’s all good but like. We will be more excited with some real sleep.”

Antonio laughed. “Oh! Before I forget. Nate and our darling lead singer, I received your packages. They were very large and heavy.” The man looked at you both with a raised eyebrow. “It was not labelled band equipment, so I did not open them, but it was a pain getting them here.”

You and Nate grinned at each other, while there were things you both clearly disagreed on, there was one thing both of you did agree on which kept the friendship strong. “Thanks Antonio. Are they in the bus?”

Your manager nodded before it appeared as if a lightbulb went off in his head. “Before I forget, you all better brace yourselves. It might have leaked which terminal the band would be exiting from. A large crowd might have formed outside.” He grinned.

Dex looked unamused. “Leaked or you gave up the goods?”

Antonio waved him off. “We have to build excitement one way or another. Just put on your best faces. Smile, sign a few vinals or CD’s, take a few photos. Get them ready to see you, who knows, maybe you’ll all even have a small group follow your concerts.” Everything the man said was reasonable and made sense, it was just annoying not to have heads-up.

As the group approached the exit, screaming started and rang through everyone’s ears, there was a large group of, what could only be fans, holding up signs and cheering for you all. Antonio smiled and turned around to walk backwards.

“I told you, you all made number one. Now put on your best faces boys and girls and greet your public.”

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. You had never realized how popular the band’s music was in Europe. In the states, there were reports of suicides which caused everyone to believe that any following would begin to fade, but this, this clearly told you different. The crowd sent a rush of energy at you guys and suddenly, no one felt tired anymore. Everyone took their time meeting the fans. You could not keep track of how many shirts, posters, albums, guitars, and other things you and everyone else signed. It was wonderful knowing so many people enjoyed the music everyone worked so hard to make. Hell, everyone was even taking selfies with fans, Antonio was happy to see none of you push away the fans.

Once you and the band made their way to the bus, everyone had a large smile on their faces. Feeling wide awake, you felt compelled to do something crazy. Grabbing your guitar, you told everyone to grab whatever instrument they could. Understanding your idea without words being said, the band grabbed a quick instrument, Amser taking a drum he could strap to himself. Antonio was confused for a hot moment as you all ran to the window and opened them wide. Realizing what was going on, he told the security to wait on the side of the bus to protect you all.

Hanging out the window, the band began playing the hottest single according to the iTunes store. The crowd went crazy with excitement, some people cheered, some sang along, while others just shouted for the sake of shouting. Once the song was over, the manager gathered the security inside and instructed the driver to begin leaving. Waving to the fans, all of you screamed your thanks. It took a bit, but soon, the bus made it pass the crowd and was on the road.

“I know I was telling you to pander to your base, but a free concert is not what I meant.” Antonio smiled but looked stressed.

“You told us to build excitement.” You commented with a grin.

“Woman had a right smart idea. I am pretty sure I saw people recording. What else would cause more hype for us?” Dex defended you with a smirk.

Antonio looked over everyone is faces and realized he was defeated in his opinion. “Alright, alright. Just do not go crazy. Now, let us go over the plan.”

Groaning, everyone sat back down to be told the game plan. “Now, are you all know, Brexit is a thing that is still a mess. So, to make our trip smooth, we are starting here, a few weeks in Scotland, I figured you all want to sight-see too.”

“So, are we going, Scotland, England, then Northern Ireland?” Amser questioned.

“Hmm, no. More like, Scotland, Wales, then England. Since we will be spending the longest amount in of time in England, we will go there last.” He explained.

“Isn’t Northern Island technically last from what you’re staying or are we not doing Northern Ireland?” You asked confused.

“We will be going to Northern Ireland if you want to be technical. But that is a brief visit. We want to attract most of your Irish fans to attend the Dublin concert. I decided that since Ireland is rather beautiful, and we will be entering spring by the time you lot get there; it would be good to use it as a vacation before hitting France.”

With widen eyes you were not sure what you wanted to do. Looking down at your phone, you could ask Remiel if he rather come to Ireland to spend time with you while you weren’t playing concerts, but you wanted to know more about him, London gave you that chance. Biting your lower lip, you were conflicted. It took a hand in front of your face to have you realize your name was being said.

“Huh? Sorry?”

Antonio chuckled at you. “Something on your mind?”

“Oh, just rethinking about what to do.” You confess feeling a little embarrassed.

“Well focus.” Antonio continued until the bus reached the manor. 

Everyone stood outside the bus with eyes wide and mouth open. Manor? Manor was an understatement as you all stared at the building in front of you. It was no manor, but a castle. Everyone turned to Antonio when he hopped off the bus. He whistled when he looked at the house. “I need to get the name of the Lord who offered his residents.”

“You didn’t get his name?!” Dex exclaimed. “Look where he has us staying!! You think a name would be important!”

Everyone else were just too shocked to speak, including yourself. Antonio shrugged. “I did not ask questions. But come to think of it, they might be a member of the royal family. Hmm, so we will be meeting a royal be default.”

Looking back at the building, you gulped as you vowed to not let the cats out, knowing fully well they would get lost in the castle. Walking towards the entrance, the doors opened and you were all relieve an older gentleman, he smiled warmly before bowing deeply.

“The band Cat’s Eye I presume.” He spoke.

You nodded. “Yes, and our manager.”

Returning to an upright position, the butler opened the door widely and gestured for everyone to enter.

“The house of Phantomhive welcomes you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3242


	7. The Brewing Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point I am breaking manga cannon timeline. Well, I already broke cannon with the fanfic, but in the manga a character isn't see again until after book of murder. However, in the anime, they appear in book of circus. Honestly, they are one of my favorite characters in the anima/manga and I wanted them to make an appearance. So I put them in. 
> 
> I will warn, this chapter carries the suicide theme heavily. While in previous in chapters there have been mentions of a curse, it still doesn't remove the act which ends up happening. Wanted to give you all some warning before reading. 
> 
> Enjoy the story.

It was in the morning did the Earl decide he wanted to stick around to see what would happen to the priest. When he gave the order to his servants to prepare to stay a few days, they were of course excited. Yet, the Earl made it clear quickly that this was not a vacation which they would be lax on, work had to be done.

Standing in front of his servants, the Earl held his hands behind his back. “I will be forward with all of you, if what is said turns out to be true, everyone here is at risk. Your resolves may be challenged, and your beliefs shall be attacked by the enemy.” His cold gaze looked over each member of his staff, none wavered. Smirking, he felt more confident in his employees.

“Sebastian will find us lodging for here and for our final destination.” That was something which would not be hard as the Earl heard many people who had left the area were selling their lands and homes. “Sebastian and I stand out, along with the probability of the town being made aware that we were with the Priest before he had his episode.”

Ciel began to pace as he thought of his plan of attack. More information had to be gained before he reached the port town. Going in as he stood now would leave him blind to what was to come as he only received hints of what was going on or broken pieces of facts. “I want all of you to put on your common garb. Go out, meet the people, find out what you can without pushing people to their limits. Be aware of those who have had direct contact with the Siren, they can be… a handful.”

Everyone nodded so the Earl continued. “Good, everyone is dismissed, but Snake.”

Snake stood straight at attention at being called upon. Once everyone left, Ciel addressed the young man directly. “I am going to ask a lot of you, but I need you and your snakes.”

“‘How may we help?’ says Oscar.”

Not expecting anything different from the strange male, Ciel continued. “The boats still fish near the bay the Siren is said to occupy. I ask that you let your snakes go aboard those ships and take in as much information they can.”

“‘We can do that!’ Says Emily.”

Giving Snake a small smile, Ciel nodded. “I am counting on you.”

Feeling a bit embarrassed and useful, the young man nodded and bowed. “Dismissed.”

Once snake left, the boy was ready to address his butler, only to be interrupted. “What about us, hmm?”

Lau sat with his usual grin, rubbing the head of the girl on his lap. Eyebrow slightly twitched as the Earl now recalled his other guest. “Right. Try to secure us passage to the neighboring Peninsula and keep your ears open. Grease a few hands if you must.”

“That is right up my alley, isn’t it Ran-Mao?” The girl said nothing in response. “Let us be off then.”

Once they were finally alone, did Ciel let out a long sigh. “This is troublesome. I would prefer already being at the town, but it is unwise…” He began.

“I would agree, where we stand the disadvantage might prove costly.” The butler began pouring a fresh and steaming cup of warm tea for his master.

“Sebastian, what are the odds of confronting another demon?” This was the main concern Ciel had. As far as he knew, there was just one devil actively walking on Earth and that devil was his own.

“Curses are not just Fables to keep people in line, my Lord. At this point, I would have to say a demon is very likely involve.”

The Earl did not like such an answer. “What do curses have to do with demons?”

Sebastian looked troubled by what he was trying to say, or rather not say. There were some things that just needed to be known by a select few or those looking for such power, the Earl did not need to get into the mindset of setting curses, not that his Lord had the ability or body to withstand putting a curse on someone. Sighing in defeat, as he knew his master would just order him to tell, the demon carefully chose his words.

“I am sure you heard of witches and warlocks, correct?” Sebastian watched as his master rolled his eyes a muttered how such people were not real. “Maybe not as you think of them, humans cannot just cast spells.”

Thinking back, the butler almost smirked at the rituals and orgies which were done in his name and company. How he would just be summoned only to join parties, ah the simple days of sin. “Humans would invoke the aid of a demon, the demon would fore fill the curse, and rather than have their soul devoured, the witch would be an eternal servant. I was not keen on the idea of having a human bonded to me for all eternity or until they were killed. It is too much work and a hassle.”

“So, a witch and not a siren.” Ciel asked with a raised brow.

“That is the troubling part. I still would not rule out the Siren. It might be an unusual pair of a siren and a demon.” The demon watched his master looked at him in confusion and sighed. “The priest is being called back to the Siren. He is enthralled, the church might be the only thing keeping what is final treads of his sanity intact. Gaining that reaction is something only a Siren can do. Usually.”

“Usually?” Ciel inched closer to the edge of his seat wanting more from the butler. “What do you mean?”

Frowning, Sebastian shook his head. “I cannot go into more detail than that for now, Young Master. I will answer the question, but I must confirm something, and it is all dependent on when the priest dies.”

Surprised, the Earl did not say anything for a bit. While he knew he could just force Sebastian to voice his theory, the fact that the demon wanted to confirm it could mean there was a bigger problem. Looking at the demon’s face, Ciel saw the beast being reflected in red eyes. A siren did not trouble the demon butler, a demon did not seem to faze him either, so what was the demon waiting to confirm. “If your suspicions are correct?”

“Then a greater mystery will unfold, and we will have a new set of concerns. I rather be sure first.” There were some things humans need not know, unless necessary.

So began the waiting game. Information on what was happening on the other side of the bay was hard to come by. Those who had returned from the fishing town would leave the area as quickly as they arrived. Some never returned and the snakes could only tell the Earl a select few facts, such as when the singing began, they had felt multiple voices. The snakes had only established one fact, there was indeed a group. The priest had not taken his life, part of the reason the curse did not take affect was due to the priest being strapped to his bed as he screamed about the abyss. Losing patience, Ciel finally sent his butler to handle the priest. Ciel knew it was a dirty task but scarifies had to be made to keep the realm of her Majesty safe.

In the light of the crescent moon, Sebastian found his way into the hospital wing of the church. The demon shivered slightly when he walked pass the cross. Usually such a thing would not bother him, but there was heavy prayer taking place to aid the health of the young priest who suffered a few meters away. Quietly and stealthy the demon moved through the shadows. As Sebastian suspected, the curse had not weakened as the demon who had casted it did so with such power that no prayer would remove the spell. Slowly, he walked over to the man who laid tied down and studied him with demonic eyes. The priest was asleep but twitching as he was trapped in a nightmare. Using one finger, the demon snapped the bonds holding the priest. This seemed to jolt the man awake as he was suddenly free to smack himself.

Tumbling out of bed, the priest looked around, pale from his fear. When his eyes laid on Sebastian, tears streamed down his cheeks. With furrowed brows, Sebastian went to speak only to watch the man back up in fear.

“Y-you came. I-I can see you. Like the song said…. I can…” Kneeling before the demon, the priest dug his fingers into his head. “I am to serve the abyssal one. The corrupted lord…hahaha… abandoned. We have all been abandoned.”

Sebastian watched in a confused surprise. The priest claimed to see him, him for who he was. For what the demon was. This could not be true. “You have gone insane. I am merely a but a hell-“

Snapping his head upward with a sickening crack, the light of hope was gone from the man’s eyes. “Hell? I won’t let you; I won’t feed the beast! I won’t be fed to the beast!” Standing quickly to face the butler, the man looked like an animal facing down its predator. “I won’t fall to darkness when I know the light still exist!” The man charged in the direction of the demon, but rather than throw himself at the beast before him, he threw himself from the window.

The smashing of glass alerted the staff on hand. Swearing to himself, Sebastian dove out the window and into the nearest outlook. As he sat on a shadowy rooftop, he gazed down at the mangled corpse which stained the grass below a deep red. People rushed to the man’s side, trying to help him, to stop the bleeding, but the butler knew nothing would save him but a miracle. As the man let out his final breath, so came his final words.

“There is no escaping the darkness which waits…for me…”

Demonic eyes watched, waiting for the reaper, waiting to witness the cinematic record. Yet none came. In Sebastian’s long life of a demon, the sight before him he had witness only a select few times. He watched as the wisp left the man’s body and flew through the night to its destination on the other side of the coast. Fangs were now drawn as the confirmation was given. For this to be true, meant a demon whose abilities would rival his own was involved as it was surely protecting the human calling the souls. Sebastian had not seen one in over five-hundred years when the last time a demon had gotten hold of such a being, as this was the work of no Siren, this was a harvester, as demons named them. The battle ahead could jeopardize his very contract if even one mistake were to be made, as no demon would ever give up such a prize.

A soul harvester had been claimed.

Deciding to leave swiftly, Sebastian was unsure what to tell his lord other than the priest was very much correct. The bride of a demon was near.

**

“Oy, do you think it’s that one?” A thick Irish accent called out to the figure in the tree.

“Oh no, it couldn’t be him.” Came a feminine voice.

“Are you sure? He looks strong enough, and he was there to aid the priest dying.” A young woman dressed in a tight suit with short brown hair, tan skin and modern a weedwhacker joined the other figure.

“Tsh. I would know!” Turning to face her partner, she laid her chainsaw over her shoulders. “My Bassy has more class than any other demon.” Flipping her red hair, she looked back in the direction the demon ran. “Besides, he did not eat the soul and knowing them like I do, his appearance only means the best of news.”

Raising an eyebrow at the other reaper, she looked her up and down. “Which is?”

“I get to have another death match with my love! BASSY! WAIT FOR ME!”

Letting out a sigh of annoyance, the woman rubbed her forehead. “Grell, please. Everyone you work with gets stuck with over time; I don’t want it.”

Pouting, Grell wiggled in her spot. “Denying a lady of love is bad luck.”

“Deny me my vacation and you’ll get worse than bad luck.”

“Hmph! Well, let us get back, Bassy isn’t any fun when he’s like this, so we can interrogate him later.”

“Yes ‘interrogate him later’, I am sure that is your plan.”

With that, the two vanished in a flash of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the story thus far and have started picking up on all the foreshadowing happening in the last two chapters. It has been a real pleasure to write and hope it is a pleasure to read. Thanks for all the Kudos and bookmarks. 
> 
> Happy Hanukkah to all those who celebrate! 
> 
> Word Count: 2140


	8. To The Heavens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I am so close to the number of chapters the original posting of this had. I am very excited to get caught up to being close to where the story was. There is still some things which need to happen but the goal is once at Chapter 10 (so chapter 11) the real fun starts. Super excited. 
> 
> Warning: There are references to mental health in this chapter. Thank you.

_“Leave me alone! This isn’t my fault! Why are you doing this to me?!”_

White hands reached out to you, some clawing at the ground trying to get around the others. All of them wanting to be the first to touch you.

 _“Please! I don’t know what you want!”_ Running, even in this nightmare, you could feel the burning in your legs. _“I can try to send you to your after life, please! Just please stop!”_

Turning back, you screamed when you saw how close the empty, black eye sockets were to you. How their thin, broken fingers reached out to you, being mere inches from you. Looking forward you saw the cliff fast approaching. Fear powered you as you kept running forward; knowing if you stopped, they would catch you and drag you into their misery.

 _“Help me! Please! Anyone! God, please!”_ Beyond the cliff laid a black nothingness.

The figures behind you started screaming, you could feel the cold touch of their fingers getting closer, and the cliff was coming to a quick end.

**_“Jump.”_ **

_“I can’t!”_

**_“Jump.”_ **

_“I’ll die if I do!” You screamed._

**_“It is the only way. Or would you rather fail and never find what you have been searching for?”_ **

_No. I will find you. I will remember our promise. “I won’t lose you!”_

**_“Then jump. Jump and embrace the abyss.”_ **

Thus, you gave in and preformed the leap of faith into the darkness.

**

Sunbeams made you groan as you laid in the soft bed, trying to stay asleep. Groaning louder as more curtains were opened, you slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. An older lady, a maid, walked over to a cart and began to pour you tea as she greeted you respectfully. You mumbled a greeting in turn and took the tea she handed you. Your time in Scotland had been an interesting one. From the very first day, all of you were treated as if you were all the most important guest to ever arrive or even fellow nobility.

As you stared into the brown water, you thought back on your nightmares. They were coming often and each time there were more blank faces, more figures reaching out to you. The only escape had been leaping off the cliff and finding yourself awake in bed. Not once can you remember what happened after the jump. All you knew was that he was waiting there for you. Shaking your head slightly, you wanted to forget the dream. Looking over, you saw your three furry babes on a rather expensive looking pillow. Sola laid cuddled up to Luna, a gray cat of the same breed, with Eclipse saying on top of the two making a lumpy fur pyramid. Smiling, you put the cup down and reached for your phone. Taking a photo, you sent it to Remiel and hoped he would find it amusing.

The first few concerts had been nerved wracking, but by the time the fourth show took place, it felt natural. Preforming in front of others, so many others, was strangely different than preforming in front of a camera for the internet. You could always edit a video, but you could not edit a live show. But thus far, everything had been positive. Antonio did not report anymore tragedies and the crowds were large. Part of you began to really believe Remi was correct, and it was all a matter of coincidence.

A buzzing told you that your phone was going off. Remiel must have been awake as he sent you blush emojis the very moment he got the message. You giggled and placed the phone down. “The tea is very good. Thank you for getting this.”

The maid bowed with a smile. “It is standard that all guest of the Phantomhive’s be treated to the best quality of tea.”

Your smile wavered as you continued to thank her. This was one of those things which threw you off. Everything was given the upmost care when it was being served to you and the band. When you asked about who the family of Phantomhive were, the only answers the group of you were met with were smiles and a very textbook history of the family. You wondered if it was an English or European thing to not talk about the people who hired you. Ace was only able to dig up the standard noble family tree and other nonsense which Wikipedia could have easily told you all. So, your mystery host stayed a mystery with the only hopes of meeting them was making it to London.

The maid soon returned to inform you that the bathe she prepared was ready. Thanking her once more, and telling her you did not need help, you went to the bath with your phone. Once the door was locked, you pulled over a small table near the tub and placed down your device. Stripping down, you got into the large tub and making yourself comfortable, you grabbed the device from the table and started a video call to the man who was up late.

You smiled as you were greeted by a rather confused Remiel. “Should you not be getting ready?” He asked.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” You countered. “It’s nearly two in the morning over there.”

“Couldn’t sleep, it is rather difficult so sleep in an empty bed.”

Your smile turned into a grin. “Miss me that much?”

“I could argue I miss the cats.” Came his playful response.

You pouted at him which prompted Remi to chuckle. “Yes, I do miss you.”

“See, was that so hard?” You teased.

“Extremely, emotions are such a troublesome thing. More so when left alone to deal with them.”

“Well, maybe I can help with that loneliness.” Voice becoming sultry, you moved the phone a bit away from you so he could see you were in the tub.

“Oh~?” That velvety smoothness voice of his made you melt. “What have you in mind?”

You tried not to wiggle your thighs together in the tub, wanting to be the one in control and not be seduce just from his voice. “Well, I was hoping for maybe an exchange.” Sticking your index and middle finger in your mouth, you lathered them with saliva before removing them. “If you catch my drift.”

You watched as his jaw went tight and he sat up straight. His violet eyes on your like a hawk watching a mouse run across an open field. Feeling rather confident, you began sliding down your hand between the valley of your breast. “Unless you’re not in the mood.”

His eyebrows narrowed, his glare daring for you to stop. So, you did. “I don’t see you joining.” Cooing at him. You watched as he removed his sweater and stood so you could watch as he took off his belt.

It was to be a good morning.

**

“Hello! Hello!” You pranced around the table, giving everyone a hug and kiss on the cheek as they sat in their chairs at the breakfast table.

Dex looked at you surprised. “No longer mopey I see.”

“Mopey? Was I mopey? Huh, I hadn’t notice.” You giggled as you took a seat next to Nate. “So, we all excited for today?! It’s our last night here before we head to Wales, then England!”

Nate moved his chair to the side; his expression was clearly not one of a morning persons. “It’s too early for your energy.” He groaned as he slowly ate his black pudding.

“Sorry. Just rather happy. Hey, where is Amser?”

Lin sipped her tea. “Still asleep, we had a busy night.”

Everyone looked at her as she spoke so casually. Sensing the stares, she looked at everyone. Dex gave a sly grin and leaned over. “You mean, you finally kept him busy.” 

Link blinked before sucking her teeth. “I have you know we have more class than that! We were just going over politics.”

Dex snickered. “Did not know there needed to be a peace treaty before shacking up-OW!” Dex glared at his brother who wacked him upside the head.

“Manners.” Ace reminded. “Mind the manners.”

Rubbing the back of his head, Dex glared at the other man before stuffing his face with eggs. Antonio joined a few minutes later and gave everyone the thirty-minute warning before rehearsal. Luckily, Amser woke up in time to quickly eat and join everyone on the tour bus. Once at the concert hall, everyone took their places and began practicing for the final show in Scotland. Things were going smoothly; everything was on track for a perfect night. But where there is perfection, human error always made an appearance.

Antonio, who had stepped out, came back into the hall with an expression of deep thought. The band was on a small lunch break, and in high spirits. Nate was the first to notice the manager and held up a bottle of water. “Hey! Mr. Manager, want a drink?”

Antonio, brought back from his thoughts, shook his head. “No thank you Nate. Look, we may be swarmed with a ton of press later.”

“Bring them on!” Called Dex as his fingers hit his keyboard. “We are ready to handle those wild animals.”

Frowning, your heart sank. _Please no, not again._ You could feel your mood from this morning slipping away.

“There has been another… few deaths.”

“A few?” You questioned, all hope leaving your voice. “You mean…” The dreams were making sense now.

“Yes, and this time, one of the families released the note. We are still scheduled to play, and this concert is being broadcasted. So, before someone else gives you the news I wanted to do it. You must push this aside before tonight. People are paying at home to watch the show, we can not fail this.”

Most of the band nodded and you left the stage. _What did the note say? What does it have to do with us that the press would get involved?_ Powerwalking to your dressing room, you send a text to Remi, telling him what had happened. There was no quick reply, so you assumed he was asleep. Sitting in front of your mirror you buried your face in your hands. Crying, you knew that somehow, some way, you were to blame for this. You did not need a note to tell that much. The nightmares confirmed as much, all those lost souls reaching out to you, wanting freedom from the act they committed.

 _Why is this happening? I don’t understand._ Before long, your head was down, resting in your arms, as you cried. _This wasn’t what the music was for. I just wanted to bring passion to the world._

A soft knock came from the door which you actively ignored. You did not want to be bothered, all you wanted was to make it all stop. _Should I just stop singing? Would that make it all better?_ The knocking on the door happened once more before you heard the door open. There was a soft closing on the door and a hand on your shoulder, giving you a comforting squeeze. Lifting your head, you looked at the face of Nate, concern written clearly in his gaze.

Softly he said your name as he knelt in front of you. “We did not do this. People will do what they want.”

You scoffed at him. “You sound like Remiel.”

“Well, this would be the only thing we both agree on.” Brushing the hair from your face, he grabbed a tissue and began wiping your face. “Still a cry baby I see.”

Glaring at him through your tears only made him chuckle. “Before the concert tonight, the band thought it would be a good idea doing a PSA so people, the world, knew where we stood on the matter.”

“I doubt that will help.”

“It does not hurt to try.” Nate encouraged.

“But what if it is the music? What if-“

Nate said your name seriously and grabbed your hands, holding them tightly. “It isn’t us. You have been singing long before we became famous. We have been playing music for a long time as a band. With fame comes the good but also the bad. This is our cross to bear, but that does not mean it is our fault.”

Your eyes gazed deeply into his, wanting to know if he truly meant what he said. “This could ruin everyone’s dream.” You muttered.

“We won’t let it end that way. We will keep preforming and send our support to the families. We can even do charities to prove this isn’t what anyone here wants. There are ways to make this better.” His tone was so reassuring, that you could find yourself believing him. But as long as you received nightmares, those words were empty.

“You really think we can?” You questioned quietly.

Smiling, Nate moved one of his hands to your cheeks. “I know we can.”

Returning his smile, you gave a slight nod. His smile grew a little wider as his hand travelled across your face before gently running down and stroking your neck. You froze and stopped breathing when you heard him whisper your name and begin to lean forward. Eyes widening and unsure what to do, you did the only thing you could think off. Standing up quickly, the chair behind you went back a ways before you moved yourself out of the space.

“We should get back and let everyone know I’m okay to continue.” Hurrying towards the door, you did not stop to look back. “Thank you, Nate. You have always been a good friend.” You did not want to see the disappointment or frustration which would be on his face.

For years you had known how he felt about you. Since both of you were children, your parents always commented how the two of you were destined for each other, a perfect pair. But you always disagreed and so did Nate. Afterall, as children he found the idea gross, you should have as well. You should have, but that was not the reason why you rejected the man who had been there throughout your life. Even as a child your heart belonged to another, to the shadow which protected you in the darkest of nights, the one who smelt like a winter’s bonfire. _Cold Embers._ If you had a destiny, it was to be with the angel who watched over you, not a friend who was like a brother to you.

On stage, you smiled and reassured the others you would be fine, and you were interested in the PSA; to even have the hotlines appear on screen. You wanted the public to know you took the matter seriously and you would do what you could to create awareness and support seeking help. All of you were also preparing for the worse. Due to the news, you were sure that half of those who bought tickets would want a refund or not show at all because of the rumors. Yet, when twilight arrived and the music hall’s doors opened, there was a rush of people. The VIP lounge was filled, the seats near the stage also filled and dozens of people standing in the isles. Greeting fans was also a positive experience as those in the VIPs were supportive and once all of you took the stage, the fans cheered with love. The support from the people around you moved you greatly, thus, with the rest of the band, each of you gave a heartfelt speech about mental health awareness and seeking help.

From the first note played, to the first lyric sung, fiery passion was evident. Everyone wanted to free the band from the shadow which loomed over them. As your voice climbed to the heavens, reaching the notes that were expected, a rush of heat washed over you. Your body felt as if it were on fire. It could have been from the stage lights, but the flame felt as if it were coming from within you. Your fingertips tingled as you held onto the guitar, pure instinct taking over the movement of your fingers. This was the only song which you were to play the instrument, the finale, the song whose final note took months of practice.

The surrounding instruments, Nate’s singing, Dex’s and Ace’s chanting in the back. The note was fast approaching. Looking to the camera, a single thought appeared. _Are you watching?_ Remiel would have either been in the shop or at home, both would allow him to see the concert. Running across your mind, the thought only got louder. _My love, are you watching?_ He was so far, and you wanted nothing more than to reach out to him, to touch him. Skin ablaze and mind consumed by the never-ending thoughts of the man, you decided to reach him, that you would touch him no matter where he was. Inhaling as deeply as you could, when the lyric came for you to sing, when the note was to be reached, you pushed yourself further than you ever had.

Climbing higher and higher, your goal was to transcend the boundaries of the human voice. If there truly was a glass mirror dividing the mortal realm from the heavens, you saw to shatter that barrier. The world, the cosmos, and the eternal plains would hear you, of your love and of your passion. _Will I reach you? Can you feel me?_ Pushing your lungs and vocal cords beyond what they were ever use too, you felt your body quake and the fire within you exploded as if releasing your soul, your very being out to the world around you. Maybe, it wasn’t Remiel you were trying to reach, but the creature of your dreams. When the note ended, did you drop to your knees, only then did you notice the silence of everything around you. Sweat poured from your head, making your sight hazy. The moment you made eye-contact with the crowd did the concert hall roar to life with a force you had never seen before. You watched as security began to struggle with keeping fans off the stage. You did not care, you were much too tired to move. Feeling two sets of hands on you, you were forcibility pulled to your feet and hurried away.

Inside the dressing room, you sat panting. Throat sore, you could not speak, your vocal cords had never been pushed to such limits. Feeling your body begin to cool down; you began to fear that maybe you had pushed yourself much too far. The cool dampness of a cloth brought your attention to the company around you. Lin’s dark eyes were filled with concern and worry as she tried to wipe away the sweat that made a thick, slick layer over your skin. You gave her a tired smile and she gave you a weak one in return. Appearing to have come back to your senses, Ace was the first to blow.

“What the hell were you thinking?!! You looked like you were about to faint on stage!”

You flinched a little. That was not what you were expecting. Then there was a hand under your chin, feeling your throat. Blinking, you saw Dex had his medical bag out and in doctor mode as he felt around your throat.

“Any pain besides soreness.”

You shook your head. “No.” You rasped out. “Just soreness.” Watching as he dug into his bag, he pulled out a disposable cup and a small package of salt. He asked for warm water and told you to sit still and wait.

Antonio raise his voice when he walked in, but rather than anger, he looked tickled to bits. “That was AMAZING!” He began clapping loudly, eyes wide with excitement and accent in full force. “You know, I am glad smartphones exist as you are already going virtual! If we feared any low turn outs from bad press, we don’t any longer!” The man was truly caught up in the moment. “Your fans are demanding an encore! Will you-“ It was when Amser brought back the cup with warm water and you were instructed to gargle did the manager lose his excitement. “You’re not injured, are you?” 

Dex answered in your stead. “We don’t know yet, it’s clear she pushed herself. Right now, a warm compress on the throat and plenty of tea. We will check again in the morning, until then.” He pointed his finger in your face. “Absolutely no talking or singing.”

You pouted and went to protest.

“AH! I do not want to hear it! We are not talking a chance on this!”

Glaring at him, you crossed your arms and stuck out your tongue. Nate laughed and looked to have relaxed. “Well” he started. “We know she is feeling better.”

“Don’t care. She’s not talking. We’ll get you a dry erase or something.” Dex closed his bag. “Gargle again.” You complied.

“Well, we have two days until the next show anyway. Hopefully, you’ll be better once in wales.” It was clear Antonio only saw money signs from all of this.

A buzzing on the vanity alerted that you received a text message. Grabbing your phone, you saw it was a text from Remiel. Excitedly you opened the text message and in the instant of reading the first line, a large smile spread across your face.

_“Minette, I have never seen such beauty in a performance of art before. You are truly the one who’s voice can shatter even the heavens. A voice I love.”_

It had been the closes thing he had ever said to loving you. Nothing could measure the amount of happiness you felt knowing he watched your show and that you had reached his heart. There was no hesitation in the message you wrote back, hoping he would see it as soon as it was sent.

_“I sing for you, my love.”_

_“And thus, the heavens shatter in regret as your voice belongs to me.”_

You could just imagine him saying that in his European accent and your heart swooned. Sometimes, you wondered if he knew just how powerful his words were and the control he had over you. What you would not give to always have him. Yet, with the thoughts of love, came the fear of lost. _Please, be the one I have been looking for._

“Looks like the boyfriend is messaging.” Amser teased. “She looks happier than a cat who was served fresh tuna.”

You looked away, somewhat embarrassed at how obvious you were being. Still, you were happy. Lin sighed and rubbed your head. “You’re too much.”

Ace let out an irritated sigh. “Guys, we should be yelling at her, not teasing her about her boyfriend! If her voice goes out, we have major problems!”

“She is not in pain, so we should be alright. We’ll check again come morning.” Dex tried to reassure everyone.

Nate huffed. “Well, she better not try to make a phone call. No matter how much she wants.” He sounded salty, but nothing could bring down your mood. Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3868


	9. On Deaf Ears

Upon returning to the rental Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. Thankfully, the area the southern part of Ireland was peaceful enough that he need not worry about the young master. Well, he would not need to worry about the child _for now_. Strolling inside the manner, the demon was deep in his thoughts. A soul harvester was nothing to trifle with, more so one which was active. Should they try to end her life, the demon protecting her would surely become a problem and at the rate of soul collecting based on the number of suicides, let alone murders, this could be a rather powerful demon.

Making his way to the small room he was assigned, Sebastian pulled together all the papers he had on the deaths of those who lived or had went to the small fishing town. Counting both the murders and the suicides being reported, the butler began to mathematically work out just how many souls were being collected per day. Grimacing at the number, the demon then looked at how many people travelled to the small port town monthly. If they were exposed to the curse, it did not matter where they went afterward. There were very few differences between Siren’s and Soul Harvesters, but the differences were large. Sirens were immortal, mostly. Kill a siren and it will not come back. Harvesters were still human and could be both male or female, and they were mortal beings. Mortal until… he let out another annoyed sigh.

Sirens, of course, ate everything; soul and body. Harvesters only collected souls, never would they eat them nor could they, no that was for their patron. The patron, the biggest problem Sebastian would face should the Harvester need to die. While reapers could be a concern, and probably were, it was the demon which posed the larger threat. An unbound demon which is fed is a force which could shake the realms. Black eyebrows narrowed at the math red eyes landed on. At least thirty people a month went to the port town, at least three were dying a week, and these were the reported deaths. Twelve souls a month at least.

Growling, Sebastian considered if he should convince his master to abandon such a course. The demon butler could argue that staying on the task would put the contract at risk, and by the terms the master knew about, anything which would break the contract was not allowed. Yet _could_ was far lengths different from _will_ or _would_ and that alone will be enough to force the demon to comply with the ~~brat’s~~ young mater’s request.

This was a most unfavorable situation.

Leaning back in his chair, Sebastian glared at the papers. He could try to seek out the demon upon arrival and make a deal. Fake the Harvester’s death and allow the demon to leave with its bride. Sebastian really could not blame the demon for choosing such a spot. A port town which always needed extra hands on their fishing boats, a place which looked like a painting that held many dangerous cliffs humans were foolish enough to stand on to see the sights, a town which surely attracted wonderers or artist. It was quiet, did not attract much attention, and filled with people.

An ideal hunting ground to lay the trap of a harvester. Sebastian would tip his hat to the demon if the whole damn thing had not made a mess for the butler to clean. Sighing once more, he then had to think about what he would tell the master. Being unable to lie could be rather troublesome, bending or omitting the truth could work, but he was sure the child would pick up on what he was doing and have more questions. Harvesters were very rare to come by, their existence know by a select few. Last time humans were made aware of beings existing… Rubbing the sides of his forehead, Sebastian swore by his name.

He needed to find the demon first and have them retreat. Maybe explaining just, the part about putting the contract in danger would make his master agree. Yes, he would convince his master to let the pair run off into the darkness. Avoid a fight, avoid unnecessary conflict, and avoid having to deal with other parties should they realize and get involved. That was the best solution for everyone.

**

“So, you’re afraid of losing to another demon.” Sebastian stood like a statue, trying his damness to not react as the small boy smirked at him. “I remember asking for power which would make it so I wouldn’t lose to anyone… that’s why I gave up my eye.”

It took every ounce of body control to not twitch. “Are you saying that it was a useless sacrifice?” The Earl continued as he crossed his leg and pressed his fingers together into a triangle shape.

“Of course not, My Lord.”

“If you can say that, then it isn’t a lie. It means we should have enough power to win against this other demon and its Siren.” Ciel said coolly.

The demon began choking on his anger. This was not what he wanted to hear.

“I do not fear for our contract and have full confidence in you. So, Sebastian, here this is an **_order_**.”

The demon braced himself, knowing what would be next.

“Do not lose to this other demon.”

There it was. The thing he had not wanted the most. In that moment, Sebastian decided that once the contract was over, he would make the devouring painful for the spoiled brat in front of him. Kneeling, the butler placed a hand over his heart. “Yes, my Lord.”

Ciel’s chuckling made the demon’s ears want to bleed. “This should be interesting, a demon against another. I cannot wait for the show. Maybe it will be more entertaining than the circus.”

And there was the second part, the master’s reasoning. Standing with a very strained and tight smile, Sebastian masked his anger. “I am sure you won’t be disappointed, My Lord.” Next time, he would use something worse than snakes to scare the child. “I will retrieve the mid-morning tea.”

Ciel just smirked wider and nodded the butler off. Once Sebastian left the room, he power walked down the hall, pass the servants, pass the snakes, pass the kitchen and out the back door. He marched toward until he reached the beach where lager boulders rested, allowing the waves to slowly chip away at their sides. Today, the waves would receive help in its tireless task of crushing the rocks which laid upon the beach. One by one, Sebastian punched, kicked, and threw the boulders until nothing but ruble was left in his wake. Feeling somewhat relieved, the demon straightens his tailcoat and readjusted his gloves before calmly walking back to the rental home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are the 2 for the week! Well, I shouldn't say for the week. I plan to post again on Wednesday, hopefully. But I am pleased with how things are going. Until next time!
> 
> Remember, to stay safe, warm and happy holidays!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 1147


	10. Land Of The Lion and Home Of The Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry it has been a while. Finishing a lot of things, work, life etc. 
> 
> So here we are chapter 9 but 10 'chapter' up. I will say, next chapter will be staying with the RC as its a huge chapter. I was going to wait and post the two together, but I felt as if I hung onto this chapter long enough. Now there are a ton of twist and turns in this and I will write a RC one-shot to the specifics for anyone who figures it out. I like to think I am clever, but knowing me... I am not that clever and will end up writing about 20 one-shots.... huh think I just signed up for a new work load. Eh, I will sit here in confidence. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long delay. I have looked at my calendar and have finally figured out what days would work best for this story to be updated. I will post update dates in the summary. 
> 
> Anywho, again I apologize for the long wait for RC to interact with the main love interest but ground work needs to be made. :D Thats why next chapter is one hell of a chapter.

Much to everyone’s delight, mostly your manager’s and Ace’s, you were back into singing shape the day the band landed in Wales. To your upmost delight, the nightmares had stopped, but your sleep was dreamless in return. While you did prefer to dream, you rather have the nothingness of a dreamless sleep than the nightmares. The concerts in Wales, which were originally only seventy percent filled, became sold out the day after the concert broadcast. Antonio then got it in his head to hire you a trainer so you could hit such a high octave again without hurting yourself in the process. You weren’t sure how you felt about it, as the only reason why you sung that way was because at the time it felt right. You were also singing because you hoped your beloved was watching.

Wales proved to be fun, even if you were dragged off to trainings. Amser, being rather excited about being in a land his family was once familiar with, signed the group up for tour after tour. The man even bought of flag he could wear at the concert, which pandered very well among the Welsh fan base as they were very excited to see someone with roots being proud of their heritage. Wales also hosted one of the very few concerts where the VIP could meet and pet the lovely fur babies. To make the cats more friendly, each guest was given cat treats, dried salmon. It was nice that the three cats were laid back, but they needed to perk up for guest, which they did with the help of the salmon. You were sure the cats had gained some weight during the meet and greet.

Before long, the time in Wales also came to an end. Amser cried as he felt as though it would be years since he would next step foot on the soil of his ancestors. Lin comforted him, which if you and the rest of the band members were honest, you all thought Amser was milking it. Sure, being upset to leave a place you fell in love with was tough, but the man was crying in the woman’s breast. All of you were confident in the assumption. But the trip to London, England wasn’t easy for you in the slightest.

The plane ride to London put you on edge. Not once did Remiel say anything about if he could meet up in England and when you asked about it, he would only say he was trying his best. You kept sending him photos of you and the cats hoping that would be enough to make him try harder. But the man did not say one way or the other. You could not even check your phone as it was in airplane mode. You tapped your foot nervously, hoping you would see him, but coming to the realization that such a desire was unlikely at this point. Taking notice of your state, Dex openly asked what was going.

Playing with your hands, you frowned. “Remiel hasn’t told me if he would be able to come or not.”

Dex looked apologetic, but he was not the one to respond. No, that went to the man who couldn’t be more than thrilled by the news.

“I told you he wasn’t worth it. I bet he is running that store of yours into the ground.” Nate’s tone was filled with snark and pride. It was clear he been waiting for this.

“He’s just really busy… coming to visit would mean closing shop for a few weeks and preparing for that.” You tried to defend. Tried. It was hard to defend when Remiel hadn’t given you an answer one way or another.

“You’re making excuses for him.” It was as if Nate could sense the insecurities. “He could have just told you he was busy… but you could be right. He could be busy, with someone else.”

With a sharp inhale, you froze. Ace spoke up in defense to your boyfriend. “Nathaniel!” The man called with hard authority. “You don’t know that, nor should you be putting those kinds of ideas in her head. The man could have more valid reasons.” 

“An affair is a pretty valid reason.” The ginger stated coolly. “I mean, has he even gone out of his way to check up on you? Because I have seen you messaging him.”

Your heart started to pound in your ears. _He could be right. I am always the first to send him messages as of late… but he knows I’m busy. He could just be considerate to my work and schedule… but there are times the time zones wouldn’t clash._

Sweat started to form on your brow. You could have been easily over thinking things, or Nate could have been right.

“Nate cut it out.” Lin was now involved.

“Oh, like none of you are thinking the same? The guy appears out of no where and then moves right on in. Now, he can’t even reach out to someone who he loves.” In that moment Nate had become the cruelest he had ever been about the subject. “Oh wait, that’s right. He has never said he loves you, has he?” 

It was like getting punched in the gut. He knew how much that fact bothered you, he knew how much you wanted the other man to tell you how he felt. Nate and Lin, your closes friends whom you told anything to, it made sense you would talk to him, to figure out a guy’s point of view on things. Never had you expected him to spread one of your biggest insecurities out in the open. Getting up from you seat you went to the bathroom. There was mild shouting from the other side of the door, mostly Lin’s and Ace’s voice. A soft knocking came from the other end as well, but you wanted nothing to do with anyone. Sitting on the sink you allowed yourself to cry into your hands.

**

**“Welcome to London International.”**

You were wearing the largest pair of sunglasses to ever exist. Your manager had given them to you once you finally came out the bathroom when it was time to land. They were his ‘not-camera-ready’ emergency pair in case something like this happened. Nate did not even apologize when you came out. The man was even sitting by himself, everyone sore at him for his behavior. Lin was on you like glue, stroking your hair during the landing, and hugging your arm when you were leaving the jet.

 _But it’s not like he said anything that was wrong. Maybe he is right, and everyone is just humoring me for my feelings. He could just be the bravest one to say something._ Your heart sank into the depths of your stomach with every thought about how the red head could be right.

Emotionally drained, you barely had enough strength to grab your suitcase. All you wanted was to crawl into one of those beds on the tour bus and hide away for the rest of the day. _Screw meeting the noble and everyone else._ You were in no mood to keep anyone company. Heading towards the exit of the terminal, you decided that you should call your lover sometime that night and hopefully, get him to say what you always wanted to hear or at least get a reason as to why he avoids the question about him visiting. Letting out another sniffle, you looked forward to seeing the scenery which was London.

Yet, it was not the scenery you saw. Rather, your eyes beelined and focused on the figure standing in front of you. Ripping off your sunglasses, you felt your eyes tear up once more as you pulled away from Lin and went into a full sprint.

“REMIEL!” Diving into the man’s arms, you embraced him tightly and like a child you cried. “You came! You really came!”

A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest. “Minette, while I did expect you to be happy I had not expected tears-“ He stopped when you looked up at him. Taking one of his hands from its place at your waist, he gripped your chin tightly as he had a good look at you. Dark eyebrows furrowed. “You have been crying. Why?”

Slowly and timidly, you looked over your shoulder to see Nate’s absolute stunned expression. Lin grinning wickedly next to him. It appeared as if she knew what was waiting for you as she chanted ‘I knew’ over and over again. Still, remembering his words only made you cry more as you turned back around and buried your head in Remiel’s chest. The raven head embraced you tighter and for a second, you thought you heard an animalistic growl come from him.

“It’s alright Minette. I see the coward did disgustingly try to pull his tricks. Too bad victory will never be his.” Remi said it loud enough, you were sure, so Nate would hear.

**

“Ah, there they are. My adorable brood.” Remiel picked up Sola and rubbed his cheek against the side of the face of the cat. “You have gained some weight, probably from all the treats you have been served.” As the cat stood on its back paws whilst on the man’s lap, Remiel rubbed its belly. “Still adorable.”

You giggled as the other cats pawed at him, wanting attention from the man who helped you raised them. Not being one to lose to a cat, you also let out a small ‘mew’. The act earned you a smirk and a side glance. “Don’t worry Minette, when we are alone then I will make you purr.” You giggled more and leaned on him, rubbing your face against his shoulder.

Lin began laughing as she watched the lot of you. You were rubbing your face on Remiel, Remiel rubbed his face against Sola, Luna had started to rub against Sola’s exposed belly and Eclipse was rubbing herself on your thigh. It was as if the both of you had joined the society of cats as the blissful look on everyone’s face were the same. Amser looked amused as he raised an eyebrow.

“Look, evolution at its finest. Humanity has finally learnt the way of the cat.” He laughed out. Dex offered the raven-head a drink before asking about how home was, if the store and job were doing well, and if he felt anything about being back home.

“The store is doing rather well. In fact, it was the store I was worried about most when considering coming. But, with some advertising and a few mentions of who owns the shop, business has boomed. As for the restaurant. Well, I decided it was time to move on.”

Nate, looking for any opening to prove a point, sneered at the man. “What, going to be a stay-at-home boyfriend?”

Remi kept his eye on the doctor as he continued recounting how life had been. “I had sent Minette on an errand in case I could not make it here due to the store. Some rather old coins and English notes had been passed down a few generations. Having a considerable amount, I hope to sell them to aid in my purchasing of a restaurant.”

Ace let out a sighed, which reminded you of someone swooning. “Your cooking is beyond measure. If you need any help or investors, please give me a call. I just want free food.”

Remi chuckled as he released the orange cat and placed a hand on the top of your head. You squeaked at the sudden touch and looked up at him. Violet eyes that seemed to lean more towards red-violet in the tour bus lights, swirled with something you could not recognized. Yet, they had drawn you in, making you helpless against his charming ways. He let out a low chuckle as he rubbed the top of your head, giving you the affection, you had long been craving for since you left him at the airport.

“I will remember that, but my first priority is making sure this lovely lady is taken care of first. So, I might not always be available to provided your meal.”

Blood crept up your neck and into your cheeks making your face hot. Nuzzling back on his shoulder, you closed your eyes and enjoyed the slow head petting. Nothing could ruin this moment. Not even Nate’s attitude and eternal bitching.

Though he was determined to try.

“She isn’t a pet. You can’t keep her like one… in fact have you ever said her name once?” The ginger was clearly mad that he had been proven wrong from his earlier assessment of Remi’s character.

The pets then turned into gentle head scratching and you neared purred like the cats around you. Another chuckle came from your partner as he answered the ginger’s question. “A pet? Well, in some cases she is one. But you’ll never witness nor be a part of those moments.”

You couldn’t stop yourself from grinning. _I know it’s wrong, but after how Nate made me feel. He deserves to know just how much Remi loves and wants me._ It could have been considered unhealthy, the way he spoke about the two of you, but as long as it jabbed at Nate, you were fine with the words being thrown.

“There is more to a relationship besides sex.” Nate’s anger was raising. Lazily you opened your eyes to watch how he would react to your boyfriend’s next words.

“Finally, you are correct on something” _Ouch._ “Communication is the key, so is trust and loyalty. All of which we have.” Then his hand stopped as he made an ‘ah’ sound. “Most importantly, respect is required. I will always respect Minette’s wishes, her boundaries, her wants and dislikes. Never have I once thrusted myself onto her. Could you make the same claim?”

With each of his words, you became more awake and more alert. Each word to leave his mouth was a blade of poison at the other male. Nate’s expression grew dark as he glared at the Remiel. The tension in the room had became thicker than a block of butter.

“I would never-“

“That has yet to be seen. Afterall, once a coward, always a coward.”

Nate stood and so did Ace and Dex, who placed themselves between the two. Remi did not even flinch as he resumed scratching you affectionately on your head and behind your ear. You could still see Nate as he huffed and heaved in front of pair. The man looked ready to rampage, his anger so highly fueled, he was bound to explode.

“Ladies and gentleman!” Antonio waltzed over from the driver’s section of the bus. “We will be arriving at the manor in a moment! Get ready to greet the Lord!”

Feeling Remi’s sharp inhale, you looked up. “What?”

“Manor? We are not going to a hotel?”

You shook your head. “A Lord of England had invited us to stay with him. All he requests is a private show, so we agreed. Well, Antonio agreed. But don’t worry! Each of the places have been wonderful, spacious and quiet.”

Remiel still looked unsure as the bus came to a slow stop. Antonio ushered everyone out where two lines of servants waited, bowing in respect to the band’s arrival. Remi tensed as he stood still, almost unwilling to move. You tugged on his hand and he begrudgingly followed. Confused as to why he was acting in such a way, you put your arm around his to comfort him. _Maybe it has something to do with being part English. He might feel weird being in the home of a Noble._

A slightly order adult male greeted the group before leading everyone inside. You and Remiel were at the back, as the man seemed to take the smallest steps he possibly could as he walked forward. Entering the estate took your breath away. Everything was either a beautiful shine of marble or a magnificently crafted and stained wood. The large staircase in the foyer remained you of every historical movie you had ever seen taking place in Victorian England. The experience was like walking into a fairytale. But unlike the stories you grew up listening too, you already had your prince that was promised. Or so you hoped.

“Welcome. I am pleased to present to you all your host for your duration of the stay. Earl Sirius Phantomhive.” 

A man in a well-tailored suit walked down the right side of the second flight of the staircase. You gripped Remi’s arm a little tighter as you looked at the face of the Earl once he turned at the top of the first landing. A large smile on his face, ash colored hair and eyes so brilliantly blue you were sure he was taken out of a Disney movie. If there was a prince charming, you were sure by looks alone he would have been it.

“Welcome, my honored guest.” His voice, light and playful. “It brings be great joy to have you all here. I can not express the excitement I had when I found you had all accepted my invitation-“He paused. His smile dropped as his eyes near doubled in size. Then, like a child with a dirty secret, his lips lifted into a smirk.

“I see, I had not known that you were already in the company of a close relation of mine.”

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. No one had no idea what he was talking about. You went to ask Remiel, only to see a stern expression on his face as he looked ahead at the Noble.

“It has been a while old friend. Should I still call you Sir, if I remember correctly, you were given the title. Or have you chosen a new name? You also grew your hair out. I can’t say I am surprised.”

Jaws dropped as all eyes turned to Remiel. This had explained so much. Not once had he spoke of his family nor gave his family name. Mail was always sent to a P.O. Box, he did not want to own a cellphone, nor did he have any social media accounts. The man lived off the grid as much as humanly possible.

“Remiel?” You asked softly.

“England welcomes you home dear friend. But I have to know, who won the bet.”

You could see the smug look return to Remiel’s face as his eyebrows narrowed. “When have I ever lost.”

Looking back at the Earl, you saw his eyes wonder onto you. His expression softens ever so slightly before the smirk returned. “I see, well, I am happy for you, old man.”

Remiel twitched in your hold. “Watch who are calling old.”

Chuckling, the Earl turned to face the giant painting at the top of the first landing. “Fair enough.” Looking over his shoulder, a sad kind of smile was on his face. “Come old friend, let us get reacquainted. I trust you remember the pallor room.”

“How could I ever forget.” Remiel responded. “A favorite of yours.”

Turning back forward, Earl Sirius raised a hand. “Morgan, show our other guest to their rooms. I am sure they wish to settle in.”

The butler from before bowed and answered respectfully. At once, he began to usher everyone up the first flight and towards the left. You, however, did not want to let go of Remiel.

“I will be back Minette. I promise, I will explain as much as I can when I come to get you. Until then, continue to trust me.”

Unsure, and not wanting to lose what was just returned, you gave him a pleading look. Leaning down, he kissed your forehead. “Trust me.” His whisper worked like a spell.

Slowly you nodded. “But you better explain why you have been hiding this. Or I will lock you out of the room with me and the cats.”

Frowning he looked offended. “That is a dirty tactic.”

“Take it or find a new room.”

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he looked down at you with slight annoyance. “Very well.” He went to kiss you but you walked past him.

“Not until you tell me why later.” With your head up, you walked with the rest of the group. His charm would not save him from this, even if you wanted him close.

**

 _I guess coming back soon isn’t going to be happening._ You laid in a ‘T’ pose on the bed. The cats had taken to sleeping near your head on the pillows.

 _Is Remiel a noble? Or is he just a sir? Dammit! Why didn’t he just tell me._ There was a knock on the door and you sprung to life. “Yes?!”

A younger, shy woman in a maid’s outfit entered. Groaning, you flopped back on the bed. “Sorry, was expecting someone else.”

“It is alright Ma’am; I have come to prepare you for dinner.”

Turning your head, you looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Prepare?”

“Yes Ma’am. The Earl is throwing a period style party in the bands honor. I have come with a dress.” She unfolded a beautiful Victorian style gown.

“That’s a fancy costume.” You commented.

“It’s not a costume Ma’am. It’s a real Victorian gown. We first need to get you into the corset.”

“The what?”

Oh, was there hell getting into the dress. From the corset, to having parts of the dress sown on, it was dreadful. Then was the hair and very lack of make-up. It would seem the Earl was very strict on his period accurate parties. So much so, that they were considered very popular among the noble crowd. Once you were packaged into the dress and shoes, you thought you would die from lack of air. _I am going to have a word with the Earl about his prompt to parties later. I hate this crushing feeling! Pretty dress, but not worth it!_ Walking towards the stairs to the main foyer, you were then greeted by the man you wish to swear at.

“Ah, I see the dress suits you.” Sirius smiled as he held out his arm. “Do you mind if I be the one to escort you?”

You smiled back, hiding all signs of wanting to murder the man who got you into the hell trap you were wearing. “I would be most honored.” _Don’t get us kicked out on our first night._ You took his arm. “Thank you, Earl Phantomhive.” _I’ll bitch at him before we leave._

He chuckled as he led you through the doors and down the steps. “I have to say, the fact that, Remiel, correct? Does not want me to reveal who he is I find amusing. I thought you would have been hold by now.”

Your ear twitched as you walked down with him. “Why is that?” You were hoping the Earl was willing to speak.

“Sorry my dear lady. I can not tell you. It is something you either need to figure out, or have him tell you.” Frowning at the Earl’s words, you wondered if this meant Remiel did not trust you. Phantomhive must have noticed your expression as he continued. “Do not concern yourself with it for now. It will all be made clear with time.”

You wanted to ask more questions but you both had already made it to the bottom of the stairs where other guest was waiting. Th Earl took the moment to introduce you and the band before things were moved to the ballroom. There, you caught sight of the band, each dressed nicely in their own suits. Lin wore a dress similar to yours as she hung on Amser’s arm. Biting your lower lip, you looked around for your partner. Not catching any sign of him, you began walking around. It was an hour into the party, after the quest had their food, when the live band started to play. Once more the Earl got a hold of you and showed you off to his guest before asking for a dance. Noticing you were distracted, he asked what was on your mind.

“I can’t find Remiel…”

“I am not surprised. He is probably avoiding the party and the guest. Such events like these did not always have found memories. Once, he even got stabbed.”

“What?!” You near yelled only to have the Earl laugh.

“It wasn’t too bad. It was rather fun for him really.” He continued to laugh at your expression. When the dance was done, he bowed. “Please, continue to join the party.”

You, tired, to bow in turn and thanked him for the dance. After a few more attempts of mingling, you found yourself losing heart in the party. _It would have been nice to dance with him._ Slipping through the Victorian doors to the garden, you found a stone bench to sit on. It was a rare clear night for England for the time of year. Sighing in defeat, you rested your elbows on your knees and tried to lean forward to find out you couldn’t. Glaring at your torso, you punched the corset and began damning it to hell.

“Alone, in a fancy dress at a fancy party, by myself when my boyfriend is hiding… brilliant. I am officially a loser.” You grumbled.

“Talking to yourself is a sign of madness.” A strong English accent called. Turning your head, your eyes caught that of red.

Standing in surprise, you backed up and looked the male over. Your eyebrows knotted as your brain tried to figure out who you were looking at. His features were similar to Remiel’s, but his piercings were gone, and so were the tattoos, at least, as far as you could tell. Then there were his eyes, the same shape, but red and his hair, significantly shorter. He was also wearing a black tail coat. Staring at him, you said nothing but inched away.

His eyebrows went up in realization. “Excuse my manners. It has been some time since I had to make introductions. I am a butler of the manor.” He bowed deeply. “I could not help but notice you.” Standing straight he gave you a mischievous smile. “And wondered what a lovely lady would be doing here alone.”

“I-I am just waiting… for someone.” The uncanny resemblance was throwing you off. “Do you know Remiel?”

A large smile took his features. “I do, may I ask what he is to you.”

You did not feel comfortable at all. “He is my boyfriend. And he looks… well kind of like you in many ways.”

The man looked amused as he tilted his head. “How curious. Tell me, what is he like?”

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up. “H—he’s sweet, kind and considerate.” The man took a step towards you and you stepped back. “Tender and gentle. He is wonderful.” _Is this his brother?_

“Truly that is how you see him?” This man was completely amused.

“Of course! I love him.” Looking at the ground you raised your hand to your chest where your heart is. “He’s the one I’ve been looking for… So do you know!!!” You jumped as you turned your head only to be looking the stranger dead in the eyes and he leaned down to your eye level. You inhaled deeply yell only to be hit with the scent of a winter bonfire. In that instant your world stopped and your hand fell to its side. _No…_

“The one you have been looking for?” He mocked amusingly. “Are you sure?”

Standing back up he smirked down at you. A new song began to play outside, and before you could protest, a hand was at your waist and another taking your own. “Shall we dance, My Lady?”

You couldn’t even protest as he began dancing. Following his steps as if in a trance, you stared into the red pools. _This can’t be._

“You do dance rather nicely, no formal training is obvious, but you follow a lead well.” He spun you around before continuing you dance you through the garden.

It took every ounce of strength and will to get the words out, but you needed to ask. “Who are you?”

He chuckled at your question. “Must you ask? Ah…” His smug expression changed to one of surprise as he stopped dancing.

Hot tears ran down your face, this was not what you were expecting. “You came to late.” You stepped back from him and shook your head. “I won’t hurt him; I love him too much for that.” Fighting back tears, you looked away and grabbed your gown, lifting it, you ran back into the manor, and dashed away to your room. Leaning against the door, you slid down until you were a in a pool of cloth and silk. _This can’t be true. I won’t let it be true. Why wasn’t it Remiel?!_ Crawling to the bed, you laid your head on the sheets and cried. _Remiel feels right, but so did that stupid butler… the moment I smelt him…_

“It’s not fair!! It’s not…fair..” _I found the wrong one._

**

You felt someone tugging on the strings of your dress. Your eyes felt so heavy, your brain, fighting with you to get back to sleep, but also curious as to who or what was waking you. Feeling as if you weighted a million pounds you turned your head to see the long black hair of a familiar person. _Remi… oh Remiel._ You wanted to speak but you couldn’t. When the dress was off, you shivered from the cold air. _Remiel I love you. But if that man, if it was him, I know I will hurt you._ Suddenly, you were able to make a deep inhale as the corset was completely loosen. Effortlessly, he lifted you onto the bed and lifted the garment over your head. As he leaned in close, you could smell it. _Hey, you’re not wearing your cologne, I can only smell…fire. Why do you also smell like a winter’s bonfire? Remiel?_ You must have dozed off because next thing you felt was the warmth of your fuzzy pajamas and being tucked into bed. _Remiel._ The man looked ready to leave, his back tattoo facing you. With all your effort you grabbed the him of his slacks.

Slowly, he turned to face you and you gave him a half smile. Mouthing his name, you tugged harder. Gently he got on the bed and moved next to you. Trying your hardest to not fall back sleep, you tried to speak only to be silenced by a kiss. When he moved, you went from smiling to confusion. _Their wrong… they should be…_

**

“You two were so cute dancing out in the garden.” You blinked at everyone at the breakfast table. _Am I losing my mind?_

Remiel chuckled. “I dislike parties, but I had to take the chance to dance with my girl.”

 _I am losing my mind._ Watching everyone at the table you tried to process what they were telling you.

“A real man would have danced with his lover for everyone to see.” Nate spat.

Remiel looked at him with an aloof expression. “Everyone did see. And they kindly respected our privacy.”

 _What’s happening?_ Last night you could have sworn you were dancing with someone else. You could have bet your very life on it.

“What I don’t understand was why you ran away.” The Earl turned to you with a playful smile. “Embarrassed that you both got caught in my gardens?”

“Heheh, yeah?” _This can’t be right. I know who I was dancing with!_

“Don’t bother worrying. Gardens are meant for lovers.”

As the banter around the table continued, you just stared at the violet eyed man next to you. _Did I lose my mind? He wasn’t who I was dancing with. This doesn’t make any sense. What is going on?_ Something was terribly wrong; everything was telling you such. When Remiel faced you, with a kind smile, all the hairs on your skin rose.

This was all very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read this chapter a million times. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I am glad to be updating again and I have a few more updates as well as...well you'll see. *Gives thumbs up* All good things, yeah!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 5371


	11. Gaslight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is enjoy

“Oh! Let’s check out this store.”

Remiel sighed as you dragged him about. You were going to enjoy your first day off and explore London even if it killed you. Remiel seemed to be bored but you didn’t know what else to do. Part of you was dying to ask why he left everything behind, but you wanted to give him the space he needed. It appeared as if even being here was a challenge in itself for him. Throwing clothes at him, you used him as a dress-up doll. He did not care for it at all, yet when you saw a cute sweater that was small enough for a cat he was completely invested. While at lunch he pushed his food around his plate, sighing here and there and looking out the window with little interest. You were sure he would rather be anywhere else in the world right now and it hurt if you were honest with yourself. Hoping he would be the one to show you around, to tell you about the secret places where the best food or entertainment lived.

 _Did you come to see me or the cats?_ Walking down the streets, you let out a long sigh. This seemed to have caught his attention.

“Are you alright?”

 _Now you care._ You didn’t look at him. “We been here near a week. This is our first day off from practice since we got here. I hardly see you… and today… you rather be anywhere else but here.”

You felt his hand grab yours making you stop. He placed a hand under your chin and gently had you face him. Silently he traced your jaw until he was cupping your cheek and stroking it tenderly with his thumb. “I have been neglecting you, haven’t I?”

Eyebrows frowning, you gave a small nod. Your free hand tugged on his shirt, as if pleading for him to be there with you both mentally and physically. Letting out another sigh, he kissed your forehead. “You have my apologizes.”

“Remi… I don’t want apologizes… I want you.”

He let out a playful chuckle. “If you wanted that we shouldn’t have left our bedroom.”

To his surprise you glared at him. “That’s not what I meant! Remiel I want you! I want to get to know you!” Pulling your hand free you grabbed his shirt tightly and moved closer to him. “I want to know what made you, where you come from. I want you to trust me.”

Watching as surprise faded into concern, your partner took one of your hands and kissed it gently. “You will, I promise you. It will be soon.”

“Until then I guess I’ll only get the physical part of you…” Whatever he expected, he was not expecting that as his eyebrows narrowed and you pulled away from him. Shaking your head, you wondered if this was what you were being hinted toward. _Maybe its not Remiel… but that man who danced with me…_

Another problem since the party. You had not seen the red-eyed man return, nor have you been able to get him out of your mind. What bothered you more about the experience was that everyone could swear they saw Remiel with you that night, but you were sure your mind was not lying to you. _Unless I am as insane as some tell me…_ But then there was the dark shadow that seemed to follow you at every turn, or watch you from the around the corner. Every time you turned to it, it vanished as if playing a game of hide n’ seek with you. _Am I crazy?_ “We can go back whenever you are ready…”

“Minette.” Strong arms encircled you as a cheek laid on the top of your head. “You have trusted me this far, just a little further and it will make sense.” His words felt like silk. “You are too precious for me to lose you.” A kiss on the top of your head made your cheeks red.

“You’re still not out of the woods yet…” You mumbled. He chuckled in response.

“Heh, I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now, we should get back as tonight is the show for Earl Phantomhive.”

Your eyes went wide. “OH SHIT!”

“…You forgot…” He deadpanned.

“We need to go! Like now!”

Remiel let out a sigh as he let you go. Hailing a taxi, you both rushed toward the manor. At the manor, near everyone asked where you had gone and how there was just a few hours before the band played for the Earl and his guest. You apologized heavily as you dragged the raven-head up the stairs. Inside the room, Remiel helped squeezed you into a rather tight corset, as the theme for the band tonight was steampunk. So, while you were putting on makeup, your boyfriend helped you with all the straps and buckles of your outfit. With his aid, which you kept having to stop him from being flirty during the process, you were ready with enough time to go over the song list for the night.

Although, they did not let you off the hook. Due to your carelessness they had to set up without you. Ace also gave you a lecture with Antonio’s assistance. You explained that since you didn’t see a practice time on the calendar it meant it was a day off. You received another lecture after that. The night trickled along slowly as the guest for the private concert began to arrive. The selection of people was much smaller than the ball had been, each one appearing to be rather close to the Earl. Remiel made an appearance this time, and interrupted all who tried to call him by name. Frowning, you tried your best to ignore your boyfriend’s odd behavior. Parading around like a shiny toy of the Earl’s, you met some rather interesting characters that appeared to be wearing a knowing smile, like there was a joke you did know about. Excusing yourself a bit early, you walked to the area where the instruments were displayed. Wanting nothing more than to go on with the show, you pretended to be inspecting the instruments one at a time in a careful manner. Dex approached, drink in hand, while watching you with a raised eyebrow.

“Since when are you the one who checks our equipment? I thought that’s what we hired stage hands for.”

Shooting him a look, you fiddled with the guitar. “Look, just give me this, please.” Without noticing your eyes went to the raven head with the pulled back ponytail and the sophisticated atmosphere. He looked to be within his element, finally among those who knew his secrets as he talked to them most easily, so openly and you greedily wanted that for yourself. Remiel gave you seduction, passion, lust, and affection. _I want him. I want what they have, to know what they know._ Bitterly you watched as he interacted with other ladies, the English roses. You did not see how you were special. Violet eyes then found yours and you looked away. _It’s not fair._

“Trouble in paradise?”

With a jerking motion, you turned to him, a glare spoiled your features. Dex instantly lifted his free hand in defense. “Hey now. I am not trying to cause problems. I just… look if it is that, just know all couples go through this sooner or later. It’ll be alright is all…” Slowly he sipped his drink as he backed up. Huffing, you went back to your pointless task.

Sensing the mood of his guest, the Earl walked up to you and the band as each of your readied your position. “Here, I composed a list of songs I would like for you to play at any point of the night.”

The band looked at each other and Amser went to speak. Antonio quickly interjected himself and took the list. “Of course! We are most humbled to know the Earl has taken the time to select songs for the band.” Turning the manager gave the band a pleading look. Each of you knew there was no fighting this. A bad reputation here could mean losing funding and concerts. Nate sighed, and said something most shocking.

“It’s not like we don’t know them all. Let’s just do them.” It was shocking as he would usually be the one to protest any such change to the playbill. The rest of the band once more looked at each other before shrugging and nodding. The Earl gave a large smirk, savoring his victory.

“I can’t wait to see the result of your hard work.” His blue eyes appeared cold and you let out a shutter. Something about his words did not feel right.

Taking a look at the list made your stomach tighten. You had written nearly all of these songs, most not on the published album but during the band’s infancy online or underground. Studying the order, they seemed to be played in an order you once dubbed the ‘The End’ as they just worked in a dark fashion. With each pass around of the list, everyone’s expression told that they took notice of the odd selection. All but Amser who was just fired up and ready to go. Playing the whole list would mean tossing the already selected playbill aside. With a few adjustments to the guitar strings, the band was ready to go. Then the music played.

You tried not to notice it, but with such a small and personal group, it was hard to ignore it. Not sure which song had caused it, but you could see it, there was a look on some of the guest faces. They stared at the band with a far away but hungry look, like ghouls drowning in their fleshy meal but ready to go feral if anyone so much as even appeared to look to take it away. You wondered if anyone else noticed it, saw the expressions which plead for more, and felt the fear that knotted your insides. Maybe it was all in your head, placed there by the tragedy which haunted the band and you were simply projecting onto the small crowd. Your eyes scanned for the two people which meant the most. Remiel, but he was no where to be found. Then the Earl and he was easy to find. He sat furthest from the guest, a glass of dark red wine in his hand and his smirk was fiendish. Earl Sirius looked as though he had a grand master plan that was being played out by just watching the band play. When the last cord played ended the guest clapped while some were more dramatic than others.

As discussed with the manager, after the show, the band once more mingled with the people. It was different. Meet and greets always happened before the concerts as you were usually spent along with the others after a performance. Some of the guest acted normally, but the ones who proved dramatic earlier, seem to pin you in a corner, rambling about the lyrics and the true meaning of music. One of which, looked as if she was in a state of shock with her wide-eyed stare and dilated pupils. The Earl was kind enough to save you from her. You took that moment to ask about Remiel, to which you got a slight shrug and told not to worry. But you did worry. After spending an hour with the guest, you excused yourself to your room. Slipping away was easy, finding a maid to take you back to your room was not; but somehow you managed. Inside the room, you took a moment to sit on the bed and sighed. Looking around, you saw your four-legged friends were gone but thought nothing of it; you assumed Remiel had them somewhere. _Of course, the cats._ Disappointment settled in as you began unlacing your boots. Leaning forward, you grumbled at the tight hold of the corset. _I might need to call a maid._ But warm hands against the expose flesh of your back made you grasp.

“Shhh…” You tensed for a moment until you saw the black nail polish of your lover. Relaxing, you let out the breath you had been holding. Warm lips brushed against your skin and strong hands glided down your form. Leaning into the touch, you closed your eyes.

Eyebrows then pushed together as you remembered you should be livid at the secretive man. “You weren’t there.” You wanted to be louder, but the butterfly kisses were so splendid after a show.

“My apologizes.” He mumbled against your skin.

“You don’t mean it…” Weakly, you attempted to moved away but found yourself stuck in his grip.

“No…I don’t.”

Now you were very annoyed. “Why? Mmm!” But he was very persistent. His hot mouth clamped around your neck as your corset started to become undone.

He kissed along your neck, down your shoulder, and up again until he was by your ear. Sharp teeth nipped at your earlobe causing you to whimper. He chuckled; his hot breath tickling your ear. “Because I never left, as I promised.” Hands moved forward and cupped your breast as the corset fell forward loosely.

“Promised?” Opening your eyes, the first thing you noticed was his hand. There was no faded tattoo, but a dark, black pentagram with strange symbols designed around it. In terror you jerked forward and turned only to freeze when your eyes landed on crimson red that glowed hauntingly. “You’re not-!”

“I believe it is time to collect the first of many, don’t you?”

You don’t know what, but something wrapped around and brought you to him. Shaking, you stared in complete horror. _Help me._ Whatever he or rather it, was, it wasn’t human and it couldn’t have been the one you were waiting for. _Where are you?!_

**“I see. You still haven’t remembered. No matter. Now, shall we see how many you collected my dear?”**

“NO! WHERE IS HE! YOU’RE NOT HIM!” You tried to break free of the inky sludge only to become more trapped.

**“Ah, if only you remembered. Let’s not delay any further.”**

Your vision blackens. The last thing you saw was its jagged smile before you let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**

Someone was shouting your name over and over again. Eyes snapping open, you pushed, clawed and punched at whatever was shaking you. Whoever was holding you let out a grunt before falling to the ground and your pushed yourself so hard you launched yourself off the other side of the bed.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” You readied yourself for a fight even though you were on the floor. The person on the other side of the bed rose, rubbing their jaw. Violet eyes met yours and confusion swallowed your mind. _Remiel?_ “Remi?” Your lower lip quivered.

He looked at you, brows furrowed as he watched you. “Minette, what kind of nightmare were you having?”

“Night…nightmare?”

“You were screaming, something I thought would be impossible with how tight the corset is…” Slowly he made his way around the bed. You looked at yourself in confusion. Everything was on correctly, even the boot you thought you had begun to unlace. Slowly you shook your head.

“Remi… Remi it was here.” You watched as he paused.

“Minette?”

Your breathing became short, your eyes looking for any sign of the creature that was there. “I…it said it was him. It…it made me believe you were… Remi, something is after me! I don’t know what, but its can’t be him! He never acted like this!”

Carefully he approached and knelt before you. “Minette, what are you talking about?”

“My Angel! Something is wrong! He’s didn’t stop it from touching me! It came! Something came!” You shook your head. “But it knew the promise, it knew what I had forgotten.” You watched as he glared at you. “Remiel?”

“Minette…” A hand reached out and stroked your cheek. “The only ones who were in the room were me and you. Nothing came for you.”

You didn’t understand. What he purposed made no sense. Remiel was never in the room. He was missing, missing with the cats. You shook your head. “You weren’t in here when I came in.”

Eyebrows rose in surprise. “I was, you asked me why I missed your show. I told you I never left. I might have been half asleep, but I do remember that and you collapsing on the bed next to me.”

Alarm bells told you something was wrong, but at the same time, you were doubting yourself. “Remiel. I’m scared.”

He pulled you to him and held you tightly. “Don’t be Minette. You’ll be alright, I’m here.”

You buried your face in his neck and you felt him yawn. Something he rarely did. Moving away, you looked at him. “Are you alright?”

He was surprised by your question. “I believe I should be asking you that.”

“I have you. I will be fine.” You smiled weakly. “But you never yawn.”

He gave you a soft smile as he let out the smallest chuckle. “I just had a lot to eat and it hasn’t settled yet. Digesting a large meal can be rather tiresome.” You nodded in agreement. “Come.” Remiel continued. “Let us get you into some safer pajamas.” 

**

“You look like crap.” Nate could be so sublet in his observations.

“Rough night sleeping.” Even when being in Remiel’s arms, sleeping did not come easy. Sitting at the breakfast table, you noticed a select few people were missing. Amser, Lin, The Earl, Antonio and Remiel. “Where is our host?”

Ace shook his head. “Don’t know, but Antonio rushed out of here like a bat out of hell.”

“Huh, Remiel got a call and ran out when we got up as well.”

Lin walked in yawning. “Amser will be late.”

Dex slammed his drink down. “My GOD! Will you just admit you both are dating!”

Lin slid into her seat gracefully and smiled. “No.”

Dex groaned and stuffed his face with eggs. Amser did show up moments later, and he was grinning. Dex then targeted him with the same question.

“I will neither confirm nor deny anything. If Lin has nothing to say nor do I.” Amser smiled at the lady of his affections. Lin winked. You smiled a bit remembering your own honeymoon stage.

“You’re such a simp.” Dex grumbled.

“Proud of it!” Amser boasted.

It was around the time when breakfast was ending did Antonio came into the dining hall with the Earl and Remiel close behind. The Earl dismissed the help before anyone had a chance to say anything and the group looked around wondering what was going on. Antonio was trying his best to smile and look natural, but there was an air of nervousness around him. Looking at Remi, you saw the serious expression he wore and knew something was wrong.

“Everyone! How would you like to start your vacation in Southern Ireland early?”

“Why?” Ace placed down his fork giving the manager a hard stare.

“Oh! We have just been working rather hard and maybe three countries in a row is a bit much to ask for right away.” Swallowing loudly, he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

“What aren’t you telling us?” Ace began to stand.

“I-I have no idea what you mean!” Antonio was such a bad liar.

“Remiel!” Ace said sternly. “What is happening?”

Before Remiel could answer the Earl did. “Three of my guests from last night took their own lives last night. This would not be an issue to your tour if not for the fact one of the was a noble woman.” He took his seat at the head of the table. Coolly, he sat down and folded one leg over the other and looked over the band with a detached expression.

“She named the reason for her death. She named the band, specifically you.” His cold blue eyes landed on you. “Answering your call to feed the great beast. You were last seen talking to her, tell me. Are you a Satanist?”

You gaped at the Earl. You began shaking your head quickly. “NO! I never!” A hand gripped your shoulder and you looked up to the steely expression of Remiel. “You know I’m not! Tell him!”

“I know Minette…”

Ace crossed himself as he sat back down. “This has officially gotten out of hand…” He mumbled.

“I have a private jet at the ready to get you out of here until the dust settles. I recommend laying low.” The Earl then sipped his tea. Everyone was talking among each other, hurried and rushed. You looked at the Earl and the blood drained from your face. As he sipped his tea, a impish smile poked from behind the fine china cup.

 _Something is wrong. This manor, it’s twisted._ Forcefully, you got up from your seat and near ran to your room. Inside the room, you locked the doors leading to the bathroom with the cats inside and the hall before locking the windows and closing the curtains. “COME OUT!” _This twisted thing, this must be its domain._ “I SAID COME OUT!!!” You roared. “DAMMIT! YOU WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME THEN COME PLAY!”

You were angry, confused and terrified. Since the first day in the manor, something had been messing with your head. “FINE!” Panting, you tried to think how you could lore it out. How you could get this thing to admit to being there with you. “If you were him, you would have come!” Looking around, you were stuck by lighting. “Fine…” You looked at the curtain window. “I am ending this game.” You backed up and then did a full charge towards the window, ready to break through and fall to the hard, unforgiving ground below. Just as you went to jump, two hands grabbed you and swung you onto the bed. You landed on the bed, shocked, and were pinned down. Enraged violet eyes carved into your own, digging into your soul.

“What the FUCK WAS THAT?!”

You blinked. “Remiel? How did you-“

“I HAVE A KEY! WHAT WAS I SEEING?!”

You flinched. You never seen him so infuriated, so outwardly raged. “I-I-I wanted it to stop.”

His grip on you tightens. You gulped up at him as he continuously glared at you. “It would never stop… nor do I ever plan to give you to someone else.” Before you could ask any questions, he kissed you, forcefully, hungrily, possessively. When he pulled back, his expression was still harsh as he got off you.

“You aren’t ready…”

“Remiel?” You sat up.

He shook his head. “I thought we could avoid it…that you could be ready… I will have Lin stay with you. I have work to do.” True to his word, Lin stayed with you and helped you pack everything away and get the cats ready for travel.

Walking down to the car, you saw Amser and Remiel coming out of the same room.

“So, we’re doing it? Damn, well, not really damn. Just a lot of work.” Amser sighed.

“We have little choice in the matter.” Remiel looked at him sternly. “We should have known better than to change the process.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Oh, HEY! Lin!” Amser grinned at the beauty next to you. “Ready to go?” She nodded.

“Remiel?” Biting your lower lip, you reached out to him. Amser seemed to have understood the social que of what was going on and motioned for Lin to follow. Lin took off with the cats and you stood there, with your arm out to your boyfriend.

“Please…”

He let out a deep sigh, before taking your hand and pulling you to him. Resting his chin on top of your head his embrace was tight and warm. The smell of his cologne filled you with comfort as it reminded of the days in bed back in the city. “I don’t know what’s happening.” Words left you in a whisper.

“It will be alright. You were just pushed too hard.” He laid a kiss on your head. “Don’t do that to me again.”

Your hands gripped the back as his shirt as you held him. “I promise I won’t leave.” He pulled you away and kissed your lips. It was a familiar kiss, one you were use to, one you longed for and remembered. It ended much to soon for you. “Are you coming with us or heading home?”

“I planned to be here for as long as you were in London. I see no reason why I should cut short the time I have with you.”

His words were everything you needed in that moment. Smiling you nuzzled against him. _It will be okay. I have to believe that._

Getting on the jet was simple. The Earl had his connections and there were many long routes taken to avoid media and anyone else for that matter. On the plane you were greeted by the more of the Earl’s servants and told how long the journey would be. The flight would only take two hours and then a three-hour ride to the vacation spot. You decided you would be silent for the flight and just curl up next to Remiel. Remi placed a protective arm around you and rubbed you arm affectionately. While you did not sleep on the flight, the steady rocking of the tour bus once landed in Ireland did help you begin to doze off. You wondered if planes just did not work well for sleeping as there was something about being thousands of feet in the air that unsettled you. Still clinging onto Remiel, you fell into slumber on the soft couch you sat on.

You would have preferred a dreamless sleep. You really would have. But you would awaken on the bed surrounded by the black lake and floating lotuses. A pain stung your heart and you exhaled sharply.

 _“Was it really you?”_ Your voice made the water ripple. You could feel him, nearby, watching.

**_“Would it disappoint you?”_ **

You laid there in silence, your heart sinking as it broke. _“You protected me, cared for me. What else but an Angel would do that?”_

It laughed and the water rocked, making waves that splashed onto your small island. **_“An angel knows nothing of love and care.”_**

Feeling him against your back you closed your eyes. **_“Do I disappoint you?”_ **

_“You lied to me.”_

**_“Lie? You are mistaken. I have never lied. You were the one who made the mistake.”_ **

_“You could have corrected me!”_

**_“You would have denied me. I waited too long for you, for our promise.”_ **

_“…...Did you ever care….?”_

**_“Ah, my pet. You misunderstand. My actions were not intended to be malicious. But rather a preview of the truth, of eternity.”_ **

Nothing made sense anymore. _“What are you talking about?”_

**_“Our Promise.”_ **

_“What was it?”_

**_“….”_ **

_“Tell me!”_

**_“Their here.”_ **

_“?”_

**_“Your Angels.”_ **

You felt him fading. _“Wait! Please!”_ You gripped the pillow tightly as you felt him still _. “For all you did for me, for always being the one I could call. I could never be disappointed. But I am afraid…tell me please. Tell me there is a misunderstanding.”_

**_“…. You best hurry back.”_ **

_“Wait-“_

The bus jerked to a stop, forcing you to wake up. You weren’t the only one asleep as you watched an asleep Dex and Nate fall forward onto the bus floor. The only thing keeping you from joining them is the strong grip Remiel had on you. Amser and Lin glanced at each other as both Ace and Antonio went to the front to see why the bus stopped. Looking up at your love, you felt your blood turn cold. His expression was sinister, and that was being kind. “Remi…”

“Stay.” Letting go of you, he got up and followed the other two. You hurriedly went to follow but Lin grabbed your arm.

“Stay with us…” Her voice was soft and soothing, pleading for you not to go.

“What…did I miss while I was asleep.”

“What the fuck is that?” Nate’s voice was a whisper as he sat on the floor and gazed fixed out the window.

Dex turned and did a double take. “Fuck.”

Looking over, you followed their line of vision. Your face twisted, unclear of what you were seeing. There was seven of them, flying in a circle in the sky around, what looked like, a miniature sun. They had wings, but they were not birds, nor were they any other type of animal. They could have been human…but the faces. Each one had so many faces of different animals and humans. Their flesh looks melted together, their joints moving in ways that made your stomach knot. Ugly, pale, fleshy creatures. You opened the window to get a better look at them.

“Soul number 033066296.” A voice called from outside the bus and sounded to be in the front. Again, alarms started to go off for in your head.

“You have violated the terms of existence.” He was loud and clear and you felt yourself become rooted. “You have also violated code 1932-C1-4, using unholy hymns to illegally acquire souls of the living.”

 _What is that dude fucking talking about? Danger, I’m in danger._ You wanted to run but couldn’t.

“Lastly, you have violated both codes 0001-A2-06 and code 0006-F-6 of the holy order act…”

You looked at everyone on the bus and much like you were feeling, everyone else looked as afraid as you.

“You will be destroyed without trial by the swords of heaven. Extraction now.”

A screech from the sky had you jump, finally breaking the bonding you had formed with the bus.

“OH SHIT THOSE THINGS ARE COMING!” Dex yelled just as the bus jerked forward, taking off at high speeds. Yet those monsters outside were not bothered. Nate pulled you onto the floor with him as Ace came running in.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Ace was sweating. “Get what you can or important because we might have to run.”

The sound of glass cracking caught your attention as a spear few between the band and Ace. Lin screamed as it imbedded itself in the pillow next to her. Before anyone else could comment on the object another sound of glass shattering rang through the bus along with a scream of agony. Remiel came running back to the front and pulled Ace down to the ground just before another spear passed through the space where the man’s head was.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Ace was losing it.

“Antonio is dead.” Remi gasped as the bus jerked to the side at the sound of more breaking windows. “And so is the driver.”

The bus started to swerve and you pushed off Nate to Remiel. You wanted to be with him, to hold him one last time if this were to be the end. He caught you and smiled which confused you. “Remi?”

“Wait for me?”

“Remi?!”

The kiss he gave told you he was leaving, that this might be for good. Pulling away he cupped your cheek. “Tell me, tell me to come back so you know you can wait for me.” He whispered as the bus jerked to the side and spears crashed through the bus. You wanted to say anything else, but he stopped you. “Tell me…”

Tears stung your eyes. “Come back.” You begged.

He shook his head. “Be firmer my dear. Leave no doubt.” He kissed your forehead. “Order it if you must.”

“COME BACK TO ME!”

He smiled warmly before he tossed you to Amser. “I entrust her to you.” You watched as he returned to the front of the bus. You went for him, but Amser held you to him.

“LET ME GO!”

“STAY HERE!”

“LET ME FUCKING GO!”

But he didn’t. A terrified scream came from where Dex was and everyone turned. One of those things came to the window, spear raised above its head and pointed directly at you. Lin grabbed your hand and you turned to her. Your brow narrowed when suddenly everything slowed.

 ** _“Don’t worry.”_** This voice was new. **_“I promised her you will be okay.”_ **

Your eyelids became unbearably heavy. “Okay…” _I rather die in my sleep anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 5393


	12. Sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather heavy. There is a LOT going on with the reader character in this. A lot of drama going on. 
> 
> There is also a lot of graphic, detailed violence. I didn't go as bad as I could as I did not want to push it for some people. There is also heavy themes of unstable mental health, isolation, emotional distress, and depression. 
> 
> Tigger warning, there is the beginnings of an assault. While it doesn't get far, the lines shown below that is where it starts and there will be more lines for when it ends.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I apologize for spelling errors.

This was new. You expected a black abyss, a dark lake. Looking around everything was white, a pure color, powdery white. Even the bed was white and lotuses were now in full bloom, making the water around them shimmer breathtakingly beautiful hues of blue and purple. Stepping onto the white marble, you looked around. _This has changed._ Standing, you jumped when marble steps emerged from the water, creating a path to another island you had never seen before. Cautiously you stepped on one stone and then the other. As you drew nearer to the island you could make out the form of a person. Her back was to you as she sat in an oversized lotus flower. Stopping on the stone right before her flower, you noticed she was wearing beautifully crafted and designed robes. Adorn with gold and jewels with patched of brilliant red, she remained you of an empress. Her dark, thick, hair must have had countless pins in them, holding the weight of the hair in stunning fashion while also being equally as decorative. _I think, Lin called this hairstyle Hanfu._ You remembered the name from when you watched a period drama with her.

 _“You are a complicated one.”_ Her voice made you jump. _“I understand more clearly why she asked for my help concerning you.”_

You blinked and inched closer. _“She? Who are you? Who are you talking about?”_

She raised her robe covered hand and giggled. _“Do not worry, you are in my light now and you will be safe.”_

You shook your head.

_“To believe, I never had to make such a pairing before. You really gave me much work to do.”_

_“What are talking about? Please tell me.”_ You were not below begging.

_“Some things are best left unknown until they happen. Isn’t that right, Dark Lord?”_

Eyes widen as you looked beyond her. A black mass with a thousand red eyed leered back at you.

“Meow…”

“EOW…”

“Mew…”

You groaned as the cries became louder and louder. Tightly squeezing your lids together before opening them, you sat up. Quickly, you found yourself next to a sleeping Lin and Amser. Ace, Dex and Nate were all passed out on the floor. Turning, you gently shook Lin until she woke. Blinking herself awake she looked at you before hugging you tightly, a hug you quickly returned. Gentle paws grazed your leg making you look down. Somehow, the cats had broke free from their carrier. Noticing you saw them; they began their own little choir of purrs. Then it hit you.

“Remiel.” You got out of Lin’s arms and rushed to the front of the bus. Stopping dead in your tracks, you let out a small scream and gagged. One of those spears the flying monstrosities used had pierced through the skull of your manager, nearly ripping the head off the shoulders and resting the head in a pool of blood. Next to him was the driver who looked to have taken a weapon to his chest as the large wound made it so you could see right through him. His driver’s seat was also caked in blood; clearly, he had been moved from his originally position in death. Lin was the first to reach you. Hurriedly she pulled you away from the gruesome sight as the others came rushing, probably awoken by your scream.

“Dex, I know it is unlikely, but can you-“ Ace mumbled.

“Dig a hole to burry them? Because there is no coming back from that.” Dex did not even pretend there was a chance either was alive. “Let’s go back to the other room.”

Nate was holding up his phone as everyone walked back, an annoyed expression on his face. “I don’t have any single. I can’t make a call.” Everyone took out their phones and began looking to see if they had a single. Not one of you had any service.

“Remi…where is Remi?” You mumbled. “I can’t get through to him. He wasn’t in the front of the bus.” Lin started rubbing your back. “How can we get a hold of him, or anyone?”

“We’ll look for him…” Nate gave the surprising offer.

“Nate…”

Ace nodded. “We have to get those bodies out of here anyway. We can always drive this thing to the nearest town and then lead the police back.” 

Nate turned to Amser. “Help clean up the mess in the back, we’ll take care of the bodies… Lin… take care of her.”

Lin ushered you back to the couches where the spears laid and the broken glass pooled. You needed to do something besides sit and wait, so you began cleaning the glass so your cats wouldn’t hurt their paw pads. Lin silently helped. Catching a glimpse outside the window made your stomach twist and tumble forcing you to look away. They were carrying the bodies into a swallow hole they had dung.

“Hey, I got some food from the kitchen and heated it up.” Amser placed down the small platter. “I know it may not be the best time, but we do need our strength.” The blond looked at the spear. “If we ever are gonna remove these things at least.”

It took some time to get the two buried. Ace informed everyone of the marker he put down so when the bus made it to a town, there would be a clear sign when leading the local authorizes. back over. The bus rocked when the group came back on, Ace rubbing the back of his head as he looked at you. “This is the only thing we could find.” Ace handed you a one of Remiel’s many piercings, this one was the one you bought him for Christmas. Holding it tightly in your hand, you held it close to your hear.

“It is also awfully cold for Spring.” Dex informed. “Its odd, but we best either patch up the holes with some trash bags or get moving.”

“But what if he’s still out there.”

Dex frowned. “We have to get moving, there is no telling when those things may come back.”

Turning away you nodded. Amser offered to drive, but soon became frustrated as the GPS wasn’t working. Nate joined him in trying to figure out why the machine wasn’t working, which only annoyed the ginger. Ace had to get involved and pulled out some maps from under the driver’s seat. They were a mess with blood, but being plastic, they were able to wipe off what remained of the bus driver and figure out what road everyone was on. What was odd was the pavement road was now dusty and dirt covered even though the road was labelled the same. As the bus moved, other strange elements could be seen. All of you were already able to see the coast, so when the ships came into view everyone wondered if there was a show as each ship looked very dated. Ace was excited by the sight, but it died in an instant when he quickly remembered what was going on.

Another surprise which came to everyone was how quickly night descended. According to the phones, it was only three in the afternoon. Since it was spring in Ireland, there should have been at least another three hours of daylight. When the port town came into view there was a sign of relief, but…before the town there should have been a row of holiday cottages. They were missing. The church next door was there, but the holiday homes where the reservations were in was gone. In its place stood a large manor like estate. Rather than stopping, Amser kept driving towards town, as there would at least be hotels there. As the road widen, Amser made a sharp turn before a sudden stop. Everyone rushed to the front, confused by the sudden poor driving skills. That’s when you all saw it. The horrified couch driver who had a lantern hanging off his horse drawn carriage. He was caught in the high beams of the bus. Before anyone could make their way off the bus to speak with the man, he quickly turned his horse around and road off.

“The fuck was that?” Dex asked.

Ace slowly shook his head. “A state couch… a Victorian stage couch.”

“Excuse me what?” Nate looked at the older male. “So, Antonio put us in a town of Victorian era freaks?”

Ace slowly shook his head. “Think about it. Our phones don’t work, the roads are crap, the ships we saw and now this.”

“Bro, you are suggesting the impossible.”

“Those freaking fucking flying thing were also impossible!” Amser shouted.

You shook your head. “There is only one way to find out.”

Your words hung heavy in the air, everyone afraid to find out what was down the road and in the town ahead. Amser quietly began driving, this time much slower. The town softly glowed in the distance, but barely. Driving into the opening of town, everyone saw the windows become occupied by the local citizens before they gasped in fear and slammed their shutters close. Amser stopped right outside the town square, where the statue of Fungi the dolphin should have been. Those who were brave gathered in the bus’s light, each of them dressed in clothing hundreds of years old. There were torch bearers, and weakly light oil lamps on cobblestone roads. Horses could be seen at every turn and the ships in the port were made of wood or fashioned like old steam boats. 

“This an’t fucking right.” Dex broke the silence. “This is no where near fucking right.”

Ace looked outside the broken windshield. Inhaling deeply. “Amser, open the door.”

“What??” Amser looked at him as if he was crazy.

“If this is nineteenth century Ireland, then we run into a few problems. First, most of these people are probably English, not Irish. Second…” Ace looked at you. “Have a hatred towards Catholics.”

You gulped and nodded.

“They are Protestants. English Protestants, but Protestants none the less.” Ace explained.

“You are not gonna go out there hoping to appeal to that?” Dex stared at his brother as if he had five heads.

“Its that or let them believe we are some demonic beast that came to kill them. Small town like this may have some superstition.”

“Are you sure?” Lin asked warily.

“The bus only has so much gas. Sooner or later, we might be in trouble. They can’t see us because of the high beams. I’ll go out there, I’ll sing something from church. If you know the song, join.” Ace stepped to the door and Amser let him out.

You watched through the window as everyone backed up in fear. Ace began singing a heavily religious theme song. Dex knew it right away and walked out singing. It took them getting to the chorus for you to remember the song. Walking forward, Nate grabbed your head. You gave him a weak smile in return and nodded. Slowly, he released your hand. Stepping down the bus steps, you began to sing the old church song. Moving in front of the bus, you became back lit, as you wanted to see their faces. Watching as the citizens expressions began to soften, you could hear the shutters open in some of the windows. Dex, Ace and yourself began to sing louder than before; the singing seeming to work in changing the mood of the people. Nate was the next one to come off the bus, his voice echoing the chorus.

_“Soul number 033066296.” A voice called from outside the bus and sounded to be in the front. Again, alarms started to go off for in your head._

_“You have violated the terms of existence.” He was loud and clear and you felt yourself become rooted. “You have also violated code 1932-C1-4, using unholy hymns to illegally acquire souls of the living.”_

You tried not to think of those words. You really wanted to think of anything else. But seeing the look on the faces of the people. They began to look enthralled and to hang on each and every word. _Could all of this of happened because of me?_ You sang higher, louder and mournfully. _Remiel, you said you would come back to me, to lose you to my faults and to lose my protector to lies._ The people were enchanted by the group’s performance. _I can’t lose anyone or anything anymore._

For days, the band played church songs and other religious hymns. With each song, more acceptance came. With acceptance, came more people willing to listen. No one in the group dared say anything to the people about being from the future, but rather from a strange land far away and years out of reach. The group also picked up that the more you sung, the more people were willing to give. For those who did not see you all as a friendly people, either wouldn’t work with any of you or demanded money. Which became another huge problem. The coins you and Remiel were working towards selling had became of value not just to the two of you but now to the group. They were dated with the right year to be used in the town. This became a fight, you wanted to keep them, to have them for when you returned to Remiel, but the overwhelming majority forced your hand. Then someone wanted to buy one of your cats. Ace almost agreed to the sale, as the cats were so rare someone was willing to offer a home. That was when you lost it, screamed, yelled, and told everyone they could go to hell before you gave up one of the cats. Lin had to come between you and him, telling Ace that the coins were one thing as it was money, but the cats were another.

There was also a growing tension in the band besides your stubbornness. The band was without technology, without the main source of so many people’s entertainment. It was becoming easier to find the flaws in each other, to become bored with co-existing. It was a challenge of life no one was prepared for. You were starting to become bitter. Lin still had Amser, Dex and Ace still had family, each other. Nate was popular among the ladies in town, and from time to time, would try to flirt with you, but would back off easily. Solar, Eclipse and Luna were the only things left which reminded you of your missing or dead lover. Often, you hid yourself away in the bus, wishing, hoping to see him again. Everyone had seemed to just find something that aided them into integrating with the Victorian town, you only known for your singing.

What was worse is you did not travel to the same date as when everyone was on tour. Rather, the group ended up in the winter of eighteen-eighty-eight. Right before the Christmas holiday. _This is all my fault._ You pulled the old fashion coat around you tightly. Walking along the shore, the earring in your ear bouncing on your cheek, the earring belonging to Remiel. Everything was wrong, everything was awful and you felt as if your songs no longer had meaning. The dreams had also returned. The blank faces, the reaching out to you. The awful cries the souls made. But there was no abyss to jump into nor lady waiting for you.

“Hey.” You paused at the voice from behind you. Turning you saw Nate. His face was filled with sorrow. “I am sorry, about everything.”

You turned back around. “I get it, everyone is trying to do what they can. No body is happy about this.” The cold wind stung your face.

“But we forgot, or ignore it. We know our families are safe, but you… you did lose someone that day.” The shifting of sand told he was coming closer. “I am sorry.”

“Nate…I…” Tears slipped down your cheeks. “I can’t handle this… I miss everything, I miss him.”

Strong arms wrapped around you, holding you tightly. He whispered your name and kissed the top of your head. “We have pulled enough influence to get some land. The towns folk offered to help build.”

“Which cat did Ace sell behind my back?”

“None. With my electrician skills and Dex’s medical skills we have enough money. But it’s your singing which has convinced the people to aid us in holiday spirit.” Nate held you tighter. “Let us make a home here, if Remiel is alive, he will be able to find us if he is here. But until then, let me be that shoulder.”

Slowly you nodded.

“Then let us go and mend the relationships we have. Rebuild the friendships with what brought us together.” You shifted and turned to him; eyebrows pushed together. Nate continued. “With music.”

“But, Nate. I have an awful feeling. I shouldn’t be singing. Something isn’t right with it.”

He cupped your face and gave you hard expression. “It was never you. Or we all would have been affected. It could have never been you.”

Biting your lower lip, you nodded.

“Let’s go back.”

A new chapter started. The group was gathered for a meeting, Lin leads it and made sure tempers were not flared as everyone aired their grievousness. Ace started and of course there was a call out of him finding you selfish. You broke. You repeated what the voice said, you told them how everything about the music, the deaths and the monsters affected you. You broke down in grief over the lost of your loved one. You attacked Ace verbally over how he thought he could just take everything from you, including what little connection you had left with Remiel in the form of the cats. You screeched how you were pushed to give up on a future when the group could have been more patient. Ace fought back, explaining how everything he was trying to do was for the good of the group, not the good for the one. Dex tried to be sympathetic on both sides which only got him in hot water. Lin then had to interfere. The woman was amazing, with just a simple touch and a few gestures she managed to bring everyone back down to baseline.

It took additional weeks to get everyone back to normal. At least, as normal as it could get with being out of time. It was once the band was done fighting with each other did everyone begin to notice that there was a funeral, at least once a week. As well, sometimes travelers would end up being returned in pine boxes. The population of the small port town had also begun increasing. The band, everyone but you, offered to hold concerts. A stage was built and once more the band began singing their original songs. This did not sit well with the local church. No, the priest there became enraged. A young man, a man who held himself to great piety. At first, he attacked you with his words. Calling you a siren who was leading the people down a path of sin and torment. Guilt and anger boiled inside you. Some of the townsfolk were becoming weary of you. Visitors who decided not to stick around were always warned about you when the natives saw you walking around.

“She is a witch.”

“Look what she has done to this town. Women thinking, they can now dress like men.”

Your eyebrows narrowed.

“Always, right after her concerts someone dies.”

“Maybe she is more than a siren than a witch! Luring pure souls to their deaths.”

“They do say she hangs around the beach.”

“A siren…”

“Do you see how both men and woman just worship the songs she sings.”

“Is she a Siren?”

“I heard another person threw themselves from the cliffs into the water below. But the Carnell family is saying it was an accident.”

“You mean the daughter? I heard she went to that concert last night.”

_Please stop._

“Just like a Siren’s call.”

_Everyone please! I didn’t do it!_

“Are you a visitor? Well if you don’t have roots or plan to put any we suggest you get out of here before its too late!”

“I can’t leave because I would lose everything if I took the wife and kids out of here.”

“A man hung himself near the cliff side.”

“It was the Siren!”

_I am sorry! I don’t know why it keeps happening!_

“Another one took their life…”

“Siren.”

_It wasn’t me; I swear!_

“Going to the funeral?”

“Of course! We have a bet who will be the next one. Oh! There she is!”

“Siren.”

_If I stop singing, they will get mad at me. We’ll have to leave and we have nowhere to go._

“SIREN.”

_STOP._

**“SIREN!”**

**“STOP!”** You couldn’t take it anymore and ran.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Panting, you entered the church. Walking into the chapel, you observed the windows. Each one contained a stain glass image of the life of Jesus Christ and his crucifixion. Touching the near by holy water, you crossed yourself before making your way down to the alter. It was clear this once was a Catholic church. You were so use to the automatic candles you had to pay to light up; it took you by surprise that you would be lighting your own candle. Sighing, you took out of the coins Remiel had and slipped it into the wooden box before taking one of the long matches to light a nearby candle. Watching the soft glow of the candle, you knelt and crossed yourself in front of the holy symbol. Sitting in prayer fashion, you began.

“God. I come to you humbly as your child. I know I have not been as devote as my sisters or father. That I walked a path carried out by my mother and her mother before that, which kept steady for hundreds of years. But we never denied you…” Tears stung your eyes as you closed them tightly. “Please, I need answers. That day, the day we came here… was it really your sword that you sent? Was I the one who has defiled your order?”

Your hands began to shake. “But worse of all…the one I thought you sent to protect me… Could it be that he is a-“

“What irony that you came here begging for forgiveness.”

Jumping to your feet, you spun around and rubbed a tear from one of your eyes. “Father Milroy?”

The priest glared down at you as he walked over. He scanned you once he was as close as he wanted to be. Circling you he shook his head and his expression was of clear disgust.

“You who have lured over half this church’s flock down a path of sin and damnation.”

You shook your head as you turned to keep your eyes on him. “I have done no such thing! I swear, I never did anything!”

“Liar!” He was in your face. Without any warning, he grabbed you by your neck and pushed you down, onto the alter. “I can hear it, the warnings from above, calling me, telling me what you are! A Siren is a kind name for you when you are the whore, we all fear!”

Gasping, you clawed at his hand. The position you were in made breaking his choke hold impossible. “Please…” You wheezed as his hand tighten.

“They told me…” Father Milroy moved his body closer as he put more weight on your throat. “They told me not to listen. They told me to leave and take the flock with me. But I couldn’t when the funerals started.”

The light in his eye faded, reminding you of a shark. “I stayed to protect my people, stayed in hopes God would protect me.” His breathing shallowed and quicken. “Yet your song. How they called for me.”

A new fear latched onto you when his free hand travelled along your thigh and pushed your legs apart. You began to struggle more, but he only added more pressure and breathing became more difficult that spots were starting to appear in your eyes. 

“I could feel you… with each verse.” Leaning down he kissed the tear that slid down the side of your eye. “If I am to fall into the abyss, then let it be your flesh that sets my soul into an unending inferno.” His kiss brought your fight-or-flight instincts to life as you bit down as hard as you could on his bottom lip. Milroy jerked away in a roar of pain, removing his hand from your throat to hold his bleeding lip. Taking the advantage, you kicked him as hard as you could in the gut before running for the church doors. Making it onto the street of people, you thought you were safe until hand grabbed your shirt. Screaming, you were tossed to the ground, your elbow scraping against the coddle stone.

“IF YOU OFFER WHAT ISN’T YOURS, THEN I CAN DECIDE TO TAKE WHAT I BELIEVE BELONGS TO ME!”

The priest went for you, but was stopped by serval men. They yelled at the priest, telling him to stop, to come back to his senses. All the while he screamed about the abyssal one, the one you served, the one which damned the town, damned the world, and who’s every existence spat on the face of God. Dex, who heard the screaming from the doctor’s practice he was now apart of, came running out. You looked at him, with fear as a crowd formed and more people aided in restraining the priest. Quickly, Dex snatched you up and bought you inside, making efforts to be careful of your bleeding arm. You sobbed as you told him what happened as he patched your arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The priest was removed by the town and shipped the neighboring port town across the bay. Inside your room you petted your cats. Crying to them how you missed the human who loved their furry faces just as much as you did. A soft chanting outside your window then drew your attention. Wiping your eyes, you opened the shutters to see a mass of people holding candles. You froze in momentary fear; afraid they were preparing to come after you to avenge the exiled priest.

Then you realized, the chanting wasn’t chanting. Rather, the people were singing a quiet, slow version of a song you had preformed and written. Flattered was only a small part of what you felt. It was so small, that feeling. When they realized you saw them, did they smile and become louder. The people looked to be entranced, but sane. Like they have willfully chosen to fall under a spell. Some even looked hopeful. Biting your lip, you softly gave them what you suspected they wanted. You begun to sing.

That night your dream was horrific. Lifting the heavy Victorian dress, you ran, begging and pleading for your life to be spared. But it would not listen, it chased without mercy. You knew it had caught you when a knife plunged into your back, making you fall to the wet grass below. It flipped you over, you shielded your eyes and face. To bad that wasn’t the target. Feeling the dress rip, your stomach became exposed before unimaginable pain of being ripped apart. You could feel every organ being pulled out of you. Clawing, and feeding on you.

“What the fuck…” Dex walked into the house as pale as a ghost.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing. You, who had your head on Nate’s shoulder, shifted so you could better see the doctor.

“What’s wrong?” Amser walked in with a bowl of food.

Dex walked over to the small bar set up in the common space and poured himself a glass. Ace eyed his brother.

“Dex?” Ace called. “What happened at the office?”

“…I shouldn’t be telling you this… but… there was been a series of murders… today’s body was the worse.” The doctor downed his drink in one shot and poured himself another.

“Murder?” Lin asked wide-eyed.

Your breathing became rugged as you moved closer to Nate, his arm moving protectively around you.

“We thought it was an animal at first. Each person has been killed a different way. But this time… they were ripped to pieces… parts of them eaten.” Dex downed the second. “We are calling for help from the mainland.”

“Mainland?” Nate questioned. “The fuck you mean mainland? We aren’t on an off-shore island. Don’t you mean Dublin?”

“It’s eighteen-eighty-nine Nate.” Ace informed. “Ireland, Southern island isn’t a republic. We are in an English province.” The elder brother turned to his younger. “I take it a wire has been sent to London?”

Dex nodded. “The insanity of the attack…” The man shuddered and took his third shot. “I don’t want to think about it anymore.”

“Well fuck me man.” Amser started. “Why can’t shit be normal for us? We are already misplaced out of time, now we are saddled with a damn cannibal?”

“Let’s hope they don’t like ethnic food.”

Everyone turned to Lin, her dark humor not appreciated at the moment. She shrugged. “Just trying to fine some silver lining in all this.”

This followed a rather serious discussion. How should the band act and what should everyone do to make sure they were not a target. The band kept up their appearances as normal, fearing that if they changed their habits, people would point fingers at the new settlers in their town. People who didn’t near worship the band already had their suspensions about the group. Everyone decided that more would just make it worse. The following weeks were painful as everyone had to watch Dex slowly begin to drink more and more due to the monstrous disfiguration of the bodies.

Walking down the main road to town from the beach, the rain pounded against your light spring jacket. Spring had falling begun to settle on the emerald nation, and you began to hope that maybe Remiel was sent to the same date as went the tour bus was attacked. You even planned to convince the band to let the tour bus out again so there could be a search for your lover. The sound of horses came up from behind you. You paused, standing on the very edge of town where the last building stood. A carriage and a couch. _They should leave._ Moving to the middle of the street, you decided that this time to be the one to warn the visitors. The couch and carriage slowed to a stop. You kept your face and hood down, not wanting anymore attention than what you were about to have. Once both were still, did you speak loudly and clearly.

“Travelers, I warn you, this is not a town to stay. There have been deaths at every turn, we wish not to see another innocent wonderer harmed.” _Please, go back the way you came._

“Sebastian!” A young voice called from the door; you shifted your head a bit. “Why have we stopped?”

“It would seem we are being advised to turn back, young Master.”

Your eyes grew wide at the sound of the voice. _Remiel…That’s Remiel’s voice._ Your hand began to tremble.

“Well then.” Came the young one. “Let us find out what we can from this good citizen.”

You stood there frozen as the driver got off the couch and made their way to the door. You watched the lower torso pass you. You soaked in every detail. _I know that ass anywhere._

“As you wish young Master. Please be careful, the rain is rather heavy.”

“I will be fine Sebastian.”

Then he laughed. You knew that laugh, that voice, that sarcastic tone. Tears covered your face. “You…”

“Excuse me?” The younger spoke.

“YOU CAME!” You rushed the tall man in black, crying. “You came back like you said you would!”

“Erm?”

“I’ve missed you so much!” Holding him, the contours of his body felt the same. The overwhelming warmth was the same. “Remi-“ You looked up and stilled. The face was the same, but the eyes…were red.

“Madam, I am afraid I don’t know who you are, if you could be so kind as to let-“ His eyebrows narrowed at you.

You could see your reflection in his eyes, the look of terror on your face. “No…no…” You let him go and began backing away. Shaking your head, your mind raced with every memory back at the manor. The shadow behind the corners, the dance partner no one saw, the nightmare in your bed. What was most frightening was that he might have been your dark savior, the angel in the dark. _No, he told me he wasn’t an angel._

“This can’t be happening.” You looked over; the young Earl made your head spin even more. _The Earl? No, that’s wrong, this one has an eye patch._

“Why are you afraid of my butler?”

You looked from the child back to the butler. You shook your head. “No. This is wrong. **You are wrong**. None of it can be real…” You could feel your sanity slipping. As fast as you could, you turned tail and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a much longer journey, but we got to the reader meeting Sebastian, Sebastian! So much writing, so little time. I am now also up to date with chapters. YAY! But the way it happened, not so yay. 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying the re-write. I know it took twice as long to get the two parties together, but I think the wait was well worth the character development and story. I would really like to know on everyone's thoughts on this remake. Thank you. 
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count:5557


	13. Remiel, Please Stand Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a post on my other story, I will be focusing solely on the this and reaping willows until both are completed. I really enjoy writing both stories as this one is purely focused on Sebastian's more sadistic and manipulative side as a demon with his usual dorkiness we see every now and then. This story is also a lot more on the dramatic side of things than reaping willows and I think that's what makes them both such a pleasure to write. 
> 
> Its like two different aspects of a character study on Sebastian and hopefully the next story I can fuse them to make a perfect balance. Anyway, I do thank everyone for the growing support and I hope I continue to do right by all of you. 
> 
> This part is written in Ciel's and Sebastian's POV

“Well, wasn’t that exciting.” The Earl commented as he stood outside the coach. Sebastian looked at his master, a raised eyebrow perfectly arched. The journey to the small port village had been most bothersome for the group. Ciel, having been rejected by nearly every ship had to make a deal with a fishing captain. Two trips were taken, one with the Earl, Sebastian, and Lau with his female companion along with the coach. The rest of the servants took the second trip with their carriage. But the ship would not make port in the small town and dropped them at a neighboring dock which was rarely used these days. When it begun to rain, both butler and master cursed their luck. That was until they met the strange woman.

“Did you notice the odd clothing she was wearing?” Ciel asked. The butler nodded in response.   
“Let us get going.” The Earl reentered the coach and Sebastian led them the way to the newly acquired home.

It took some time for the butler to get the servants and guest settled and the new chore list ready. The five servants were directed to make the guest few as much at home as possible. He also warned them of breaking anything and how the cost would come out of their pay. Expecting to spend the day settling the Earl in, he was surprised to see the young boy by the front door, coat and hat on with cane in hand. Sebastian blinked at his master.

“We are going.”

Sebastian looked at the cart of tea and pastries he had prepared. Ciel was quick to continue. “Those can come with us.”

Sebastian smiled and bowed. “Yes, my Lord.” Sometimes he forgot his lord still had some childish qualities, such as his passion for sweets.

“Where shall we be traveling to, my Lord?” The demonic butler began packing the desserts with lightning speed.

“We find the woman who ran off. Her outfit was odd and I am curious…”

“Hmm?”

“She ran to you, sounded more than delighted to be near you until she saw your face. You said this siren would be working with a demon. What if she reacted to what you were?”

Dark eyebrows rose. “Ah! I see. She could have been reacting to my very essence rather than my appearance.” Putting a gloved hand under his chin he pressed his lips together. If his little master was right, then the Soul Harvester could be abandoned. An abandoned Soul Harvester. Sebastian had to stop himself from grinning. Rather, he gave his lord a closed eye smile. “Intuitive as always, My Lord.”

“You seem rather happy…” Ciel did not know what was with his butler. Since the demon warned him that there might be another, he had been acting strange. “Care to explain?”

“It would mean we would be done quickly as the woman could be abandoned.”

“Hmph, I see how that could put you in a good mood. Shame, I was looking forward to seeing two demons fight.” Ciel looked out the window bored. “Let us go. First we will go to the local doctor and see if he knows the strange woman.”

The butler bowed. “As you wish.”

Arriving at the doctor’s office was interesting. Ciel raised an eyebrow at the odd medical practice. When they had arrived a person at a dask asked if they were a walk-in appointment. The Earl explained he was there to merely speak to the doctor and the person told them they would have to wait. Annoyed, Ciel decided to just agree to being a walk-in. Then he was handed a set of sheets. He blinked at it then narrowed his brow.

“Why do you need to know of my family’s health?”

“It is not mandatory. It just helps the doctor.”

“And what might the name of this Doctor be?”

“Dr. Dex.”

Both master and servant blinked at the clerk. “Dex?” Sebastian asked.

“He believes in being on first name bases with his patients. Please have a seat and you will be called once a room has been cleaned.”

The pair looked at each other and took a seat. It took near thirty long minutes before they were called and brought to a small private room. Ciel observed the flyers on the walls which described ‘proper’ hygiene habits and dental care. There was also a small bed with paper over it and a coat rack.

“The doctor is rather knowledgeable. It is rather impressive the habits he is trying to teach the common people.” Sebastian read each of the signs. A second later the door opened, and a tall Black male entered to both of their surprise with a very heavy American accent as he greeted them.

When he looked up from his clipboard, his face stilled in shock while looking at Sebastian. The man had even stopped breathing. Ciel looked at the butler than to the doctor. Ready to say something, Ciel opened his mouth but no words would be spoken as the doctor dropped his board and rushed at Sebastian. Grabbing the demon by the shoulders, the man looked almost happy.

“Remiel! You’re alive! She will be so happy to know you’re here!” The doctor hugged the very stiff demon who looked at his master awkwardly. This was now the second time someone had mistaken Sebastian for some man named Remiel. The doctor then let out a name as he pulled away.

“We have to get you to the house as fast as possible! I’m sure everyone will be excited to see you are doing well! I mean, it’s been months-“

“Good sir.” The demon interrupted. “I apologize but, I am not this Remiel person.”

Dex stopped and looked at the man. Slowly walking around the demon, Dex seemed to be eyeing the butler up. When the man got back to Sebastian’s face, he crossed his arms.

“Huh, how odd. You look just like him expect your eyes… the eyes are wrong.”

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other.

“You are the second one to react this way towards him.” The Earl glared at the doctor. “The first was a woman who threw herself at him.”

A mournful look came upon the doctor as he picked up his clipboard. “That woman was the one I was talking about. Damn, if she saw you then realized you weren’t… How did she look?”

“Horrified.” Sebastian replied.

“Not surprise. I apologize for my invasion of your space. He was a good friend to us but for her.” Dex sighed. “Remiel and her were partners. A couple.”

“Were?” Ciel eyed the doctor, looking for any hints of a lie. “Is he dead?”

Dex shook his head. “We don’t know.” A weak smile came to his face. “But that is not why you are here.” Walking over to the boy, the doctor studied him. Without warning he put an instrument to into his ears before a cool metal piece on the Earl’s chest. The child wanted to protest but the doctor silenced him by asking him to breath. Annoyed, Ciel told him he would offer five breaths and that as all. Then the doctor asked a puzzling question.

“I see.” He said softly before turning to his clipboard. “When was the last one?”

“The last-what?”

“Attack. Your breaths are short, you are skin has an odd patch here and there, looked winded and have a noticeable discoloration in your eye. Are you being treated for your Asthma yet?”

Ciel stared in shock at the doctor. No one, absolutely no one had been able to tell and his last attack was a few months ago when at the circus. He was dumbfounded. The doctor then looked at Sebastian. “When was your son’s last attack?”

“SON?! I look nothing like him!”

“Pfffftttt.” Sebastian covered his mouth.

The doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Sorry, brother, uncle?”

“I am Earl Phantomhive, and this is my butler, Sebastian!” Ciel was offended.

“Ah, forgive me. We don’t usually have masters and servants around here.” The man laughed. “But it is important. If you are having problems breathing due to the weather, we do have an experimental treatment.”

Ciel jolted in surprise. A treatment besides a warm bed and meal or tea? “You do?”

The doctor gave a warm smile and nodded. “We do.”

Shaking his head, Ciel had to get back on focus. “While that might be of conversation later. I am here on official business from England, directed by her majesty to investigate the murders and deaths happening here.”

The doctor’s turn to blink in surprise came. “But…You’re a child…”

Glaring out of his good eye, Ciel held out his written wright. The Doctor took it and scanned it over, the shock growing on his face. “Well, I’ll be damned.” He sighed. “If you would be kind as to let me to inform Dr. O’Connell, I will be right with you. I just need him to take my patient list then we can talk.”

Ciel nodded and the doctor continued. “Please, come wait in my office. There is tea and… you all call it biscuits, right? Still use to calling them cookies.” Dex led them to his office before walking up the stairs to the next room.

“Sebastian.” Ciel watched as his butler got right to work looking around. “Anything?”

“Hmmm, just the usual instruments for the practice. Nothing to unusual in the patient files.”

Ciel sucked his teeth. “Of course.”

“He is returning.” The demon could feel him making his way back.

“Act casual. Serve us the tea and observe his every move.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Sebastian began his task of serving the two just as the doctor walked in. Dex offered the boy a smile before sitting down at his desk. Under his arm was a large folder with a stack of papers inside. He politely thanked Sebastian for considering him, to which Sebastian was surprised to receive a thanks, and began pulling the stack out from under his arm. Dex still had an unsure look as he pushed the folder forward.

“I know things are different here.” Dex started. “And I mean no offensive, but this is pretty graphic. Are you sure?”

Ciel narrowed his brow. “I assure you sir. I have likely seen worse than you ever have.”

The doctor’s eyes darted to the butler. “There are also photographs.” Sebastian took the folder from the desk as the doctor continued. “Nothing was left undocumented.”

Master and servant looked at each other. The Earl gave a small nod and Sebastian opened the folder. Wine colored eyes widen as the first thing he saw was the mangled and twisted bodies. Whom ever had taken the photos did not leave anything to the imagination. It was if they were trying to preserve the crime-scene through the images. Looking back at his master, the demon’s expression said it all for the young Earl.

“Very well, my butler and I shall look over the photos later.” Lifting his hand, Sebastian knew to give his master the written reports.

“Young Master, the reports seem to be on pare with that of the Yard.” The demon was almost impressed that such a small town could manage.

“One of my friends, he was a former officer of the law. Left early and switched professions but, he remembered his training. When the attacks started and we reached out to England I asked for his help. I thought having him document would make, whoever they sent, lives easier.” The kind doctor explained.

“I would like to speak with him then. There may be some things he remembers which might not be in the reports.” The Earl explained. “Sometimes the most mundane detail could make a difference.”

Nodding, the tall male got up. “Fair enough. He should be home, but umm…”

“What is it?” Ciel once more narrowed his bow. “Will there be a problem?”

He rubbed the back of his head as he sighed. Looking at Sebastian and then the child a few times over, it appeared he was struggling with words. “He…His name is Nathaniel, and he might not like your butler at all…”

Ciel was getting annoyed. “Is it because of this Remiel person?”

Dex nodded. “The two never got along, most of it having to do with Nate not knowing when to backdown.” He turned to the demon. “I apologize in advance. He can get aggressive.”

“Hmph.” Ciel got up. “My butler will be fine. But I do have another question.”

“Shoot.” Dex’s slang through them off momentarily.

“Yes, well, what is the cause for all the suicides as of late?”

“That one I have no real answers for. If you could solve that one, I’ll even make you an award Kid.” Receiving a glare, Dex quickly apologized. “Sorry, not use to how to act towards nobility yet.”

Shaking his head, they made they way to the outskirts of town. The rain had lightened up, but still was coming down quick. Then a pair of buildings came into view. The house was rather large, with an equally as big farmhouse next to it. Master and servant exchanged looks as they approached with the doctor. A farm house with no livestock, grain or evidence of plowed land. Both wondered what the large building was used for. Getting closer the group noticed a group of men standing outside the house with gifts and a few ladies with food baskets. Dex sighed and shook his head.

“Dammit.” The doctor greeted everyone and kindly directed them to go back home as it was the bands day off and that the lady was not taking any suitors. He then apologized quickly to the pair as he let them in.

Both Ciel and Sebastian paused. While the outside near matched the homes, the inside was completely different. The design, the arrangement. It all looked to be out of place. Everything was slick, smooth, and had a sharp edge. Angles over ovals, metal over wood, clean painted walls rather than wallpaper. Drapes were transparent and the rug looked as if paint had been splattered over it. Dex smiled at them.

“Sorry we don’t have a couch or armchairs yet. We are working with a tailor and a woodcrafter. It will be a few days still until the set arrives.”

“Your taste in…living space is…different.”

Dex laughed more. “The town was nice enough to make a few custom items. We just wanted a few things to remind us of home.”

Sebastian looked around, his eyebrows raising at each surface. “It does look easier to clean.”

Dex nodded. “Which means less germs. Now where is Nate. Nate!” His voice bellowed.

Ciel flinched, not from the sound, but how classless it sounded. A door from the upper floor opened and the sound of someone yelling a parade of swears followed. There was a loud thumping coming from the floor above which made both Ciel and Sebastian ready for some kind of attack. They could have easily walked into a trap, but to the Earl’s dismay, it was anything but.

“Ah!” The demon found himself submitting to the sight before him. His face became unbelievably red from his blushing and three rather large cats began circling him. Each one mewed and purred as they rubbed on his legs. One was so bold, the black one, to get on their hind legs and place one paw on the butler’s knee while reaching for his hand with the other. Looking down at the beauty, he was at lost for words. Large, green eyes stared up at him before a longing mew came from the soft creature. That was enough to break the demon.

Falling to his knees, he scooped up the black cat and cuddled the creature. Rubbing his cheek against the soft fur of the giant cat, Sebastian thought he had been welcomed into the heavens by how affectionate they were all being with him. The demon found himself not being able to keep up petting the three as they all demanded his love and praise.

“This, such beauties, I have never seen a breed so exquisite before. So welcoming, so soft, so war, my heart sings with such joy. Never had I ever experienced such a greeting. It fills my heart with such joy.” The demon gashed over them all.

Dex stared with mouth ajar. “You sure you aren’t Remiel?”

“S-Sebastian!!!!” Finally, out of his state of shock and sneezing, the Earl needed to get away from the three. “GET AWAY FROM THEM!”

Dex raised both eyebrows. “Earl, are you allergic?”

“Terribly so! Get them out of here!” Ciel cursed his luck.

“Shit! I tried to keep them in the room.” A fiery red-head raced down the stairs. “I really did-“He stopped, and Ciel, trying to control his sneezing, looked at the man and stepped back. Pure rage was on the man’s face.

“YOU!” Nate stormed over to Sebastian. The demon looked up at him, unimpressed and still holding one of the cats. “WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU ASSHAT!”

The demon’s eyebrows went up and he allowed himself to be pulled by his collar by the other male. Green eyes glared into red.

“Nate! That isn’t him!” Dex tried to pull Nate by his shoulders, but he was shrugged off.

“Like hell! I know this asshole anywhere! The cats prove it enough!”

Sebastian smirked. “Oh my, such language. I see we won’t be dealing with someone who is educated.” Smirking wider at the man’s fury, Sebastian knew this one would be fun.

Nate pulled his arm back, ready to punch the raven-head.

“NATE!”

The man stopped with a flinched. Everyone turned to see her. Sebastian recognized her as the woman who ran at him earlier that day. She stood there, in very scandalous attire, legs bare and a thin fabric covering her mid-thigh to lower stomach. She wears a long sweater he had never seen the design of before, and it appeared rather soft and warm. It was clear she was not wearing a corset, nor anything else under it for that matter. Her eyes and cheeks were pouty, she had been crying and per lips, well, they did look kissable as they were glossed over much like their exposed skin. Probably had bathe recently. Without the rain, Sebastian could not smell it, they clung to her like a fly trapped in a spider’s web. No other scent besides her own and those she trapped lingered. There was no doubt in his mind.

She was the harvester. An unclaimed harvester at that.

The demon praised his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was just fun, because Sebastian, over and over again, is being pinned as the center of the groups interest due to his appearance. Also writing about Sebastian interacting with cats is so much fun. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all once again!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word count: 3102


	14. Entity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this and the next chapter I will have made up for last week. Without needing to balance between two different fandoms, it has been much easier to write this and refocus my ideas. Also, thank you again to everyone supporting the story. I can see through the statistics that many of persons have recently started following and it really encourages me to continue and strengths my assessment that this story is more unified rewritten. 
> 
> Once more, thank you everyone!

You stood there, on the bottom step. The whole place had gotten awfully loud while you were in the tub, so you rushed your bath, got dressed and rushed down the stairs. Wide eyed, you stared at the scene before you. Dex was trying to keep a kid away from the cats, apologizing, your cats were circling a man, a rather familiar man from earlier. Eyes quickly removed themselves from the pale man Nate was holding to face the young red head. Mind screaming at you to run and lock yourself away; afraid of the look-a-like that haunted you in the manor months ago. But you resisted, knowing you would only appear as a mad woman for your strange behavior. You did not need to give your friends more cause to worry about your mental sanity. Biting your lower lip, you let out a shaky breath. _I need to get myself in control._ Focusing on Nate, you glared at him.

“Put him down Nate. That is not Remiel.” You directed firmly. “Even if it was, you know better than to act like an animal.”

Nate narrowed his brow at you. “The hell you mean it’s not him?! Look at him, look at your cats and how they are behaving!”

You shook your head. Yes, there were many similarities in appearance, and sure, the cats ran to him, but it was an easy mistake. “Open your eyes! Look at his face, their eyes don’t match.” Words last fell like mournful whispers.

Nate looked back at the man in his hand then, slowly let him go. “Oh. I guess you’re right.” Your friend grumbled a sorry before turning towards you.

“Grab a cat. I’ll take the other two to my room.” You picked up Luna and Nate grabbed Sola. You looked at the kid and he turned a bright pink before hurriedly looking away. You rolled your eyes.

To your surprise the Remiel look alike picked up Eclipse. “Please! Allow me to help!” The man was beaming with energy.

You wanted to protest, yet you simply nodded. Walking back up the stairs, you could hear the man coo at the cat in his arms. Calling it all kinds of pet names and complimenting the cat’s fur and paws. Heart beginning to ache, you were reminded of all the times you walked in on Remiel when he laid on his back in bed. A cat was always in his hands as he held them above him, only to lower them after a series of praises and kissed their paws. You always made him brush his teeth afterwards and you pointedly reminded him that those paws were once in a litter box. What you wouldn’t give to go back to such simple days. _I miss you._ You did a quick sniffle and wiped your eyes with your sleeve as you entered your room. Placing a cat on the bed, you sat down next to her and began stroking her back. Sola was quick to join their sister. However, Eclipse could not escape the Remiel look-a-like.

“Umm.” You started. “I am sorry about before.”

“Hmm?” The man looked at you in a dazed like state. It took a moment, but he gave a closed eye smile. “Do not fret. I quite understand now why there was such a strong reaction when you saw me. The good Doctor informed me of my resemblance towards your husband.”

Surprised, but you weren’t going to inform him of his mistake, it was rather nice really. To think of Remiel in that special way. Nate on the other hand did find it worth correcting.

“They weren’t married!”

Your guest looked a bit shocked as he turned to Nate. “Oh?”

Before anything else could be said, Nate’s name was called from downstairs. Huffing, the ginger demanded everyone head down.

“Nate, you were called. Eclipse hasn’t purred this much in a long time. We’ll come down shortly.”

You notice raven-brows shoot up in surprise as red-eyes darted between the two of you. The man then held the cat closer to him.

“The hell you mean?! I am not leaving you with a-“

“You almost socked him in the jar. I think it’s fair he gets to spend time with the cats. Goodbye Nate.”

Nate’s jaw tightens as he glared down at you and then the man. Turning back to you he shook his head. You knew what he was thinking, and you gave him a look which told him to keep his mouth shut. Maybe it was because he had a cat and reminded you so much of Remiel as why you wanted him to stay. You were terrified, but you also wanted answers as to what was going on. How could this man be here, yet also making an appearance at the manor near two hundred years from now? _Unless, maybe time slipping was starting then? I don’t know anymore._ You kept staring at Nate until he took the hint and left. You sighed in relief and continued petting the cat on your side.

“How forward of you to a man alone with you in your bedroom.” The voice of the raven-head sounded so smooth like the velvet you sometimes wore.

“What do you mean?” You looked up at him.

Red-eyes stared at you in amusement. “Dressed so indecently and inviting a man to stay in your room. Such a thing can give a lady a bad reputation or a gentleman a wild idea.”

 _Oh fuck._ You mentally kicked yourself. _I forgot that this era has stupid morals, allowances, and rules._ You did back up into the bed a bit, putting more distance between you and him. “Where I am from a woman can wear what she wants and have whomever she wishes over. No one has a right to take liberties without consent. This is my home; I will be comfortable in it.”

“Your homeland sounds intelligent. Why ever would you leave it for such a place as here?” You watched him smile widely at your cat as he spoke.

“What’s your name?” You weren’t answering that.

“Pardon my manner. I am called Sebastian, butler to Earl Phantomhive. The doctor has informed me of your name.”

Slowly you nodded. “Nice to meet you Sebastian…should I change?”

Sebastian stared down at you and you felt judged and judged harshly. “Change? I would suggest putting on clothes to begin with.”

“…These are clothes. Shorts and a sweater.”

“You are completely exposed.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Your legs are uncovered and you are not in any stockings. Nor are you wearing a corset or under slip. You are near naked.” Sebastian’s tone became very critical.

Rolling your eyes, you responded. “No, I completely clothed. You’re just chaste.”

“…” Red eyes boar into you. You shifted uncomfortably.

“What?” You tried not to waver in your stance under his gaze.

“I…am…unsure how to feel about that. No one has ever put me under such a category.” Sebastian explained.

“A pervert then?”

“My Lady, I assure you, out of the two of us, you would be perceived as a Pervert.” He looked offended.

 _Watching him as he near pouted and looked down condescendingly at you, a blossom of relief began to sprout. This isn’t the one I danced with then. The other one acted so seductively and so casually, like he knew me. This one, he treats me as just a stranger._ A small smile formed before you broke out in a fit of laughter. Sebastian took a step back as you fell over on your side. Holding your rib cage, you laughed, not because there was anything funny, but because you were relieved. Sebastian was not the shadow which haunted you, but a simple man from a simple time. Maybe, whatever it was that followed you had been there for such a long time that it took the man’s likeness. That maybe, while this was not Remiel, it could be a relative, an ancestor. Or, you could be laughing as for once, since you came to this time, you felt some type of norm and sanity being around him.

Sebastian watched as you laughed, confused and unsure what to do. This only made you continue until you had finally gotten control of yourself. Laying on your side, you pilled a pillow under your head. You gave the man in front of you a warm smile and soft gaze as you laid before him. It helped that he looked like your lover, has similar sarcastic mannerisms, held your furry friend with such tender care and hushed your fears through his words. You hadn’t cared nor noticed that your shorts were pulled up so the bottom lived in the gap between your stomach and thigh, exposing one side of your buttocks to the air. Or that your sweater, which was bigger than it needed, rose up from your rolling laughter, exposing your torso but stopped right below your breast. You were just glad to have peace of mind.

“Sebastian.” You hadn’t meant for your tone to be seductive. Maybe it just came easy as it was hard not to see your former lover in him. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

He was silent as he watched you. His eyes travelled up your form which made you press yourself further into the mattress. It was a gaze you were familiar with, one Remiel often gave right before bed. Such a tempting expression. The voice of the child echoed to your room and Sebastian turned his head.

“It would seem I need to be off.”

“I guess this is goodbye.”

“For now.” He placed the cat besides you on the bed. “In the future, I hope you will be decent.”

“I think I’m damned decent. But if this is about my clothing, I’ll wear whatever I see fit.”

He gave you a look and you grinned. Silently he walked out and shut the door behind him. Rolling on your other side, you smiled. _He won’t be haunting me. I am at least free of that nightmare._ Closing your eyes, you felt ready for sleep. Life had been anything but kind as of late and you hoped that this time you would be able to dream peacefully.

**

 _I’m here again._ You walked around the marvel path. Humming as you did so, you skipped from one to the other. The lotus which floated along the white waters appeared to have a more intense glow. As you stepped from stone to stone. Something caught your attention. Turning, you saw a black mass, it lingered in the far distance. Jumping to another stone, you watched as it shifted to watch you. But you also felt as if you were being watched from behind. Brows knotting together, you looked over your shoulder to see another large mass that appeared as if an endless abyss. However, this one was much closer.

You stared at the newcomer. It moved closer. An inky tendril moved from it and reached out to you. It began beckoning you, calling you to step off the marble stone and walk into the water. It was familiar. Looking back over, you saw the other dark one had not gotten closer and kept its distance. A gentle stroking of your cheek caught your attention. Turning back forward, you watched as a clawed hand moved to your face and stroked your cheek once more. You blink in confusion. This gentle creature’s touch was so welcoming, inviting. Reminding you of an old friend, but different. Different, but unsure how it was different.

_“Who are you?”_

It chuckled, making the water ripple around you. _**“I am the one who will protect you until the end.”**_

The tone was familiar but also different. You stood up straight, a bit confused. _“I have a protector.”_ You declared, but a wave of unease made you bite your lip. _I may no longer be able to trust them completely, but I know they wouldn’t leave if they could prevent it._

 _ **“Oh? Then, where are they?”**_ It chuckled at your expression.

Turning once more, you saw that the twin of the being in front of you had vanished. Surprised you looked around. _“I don’t understand. I am sure I have one.”_

 _ **“I can assure you; nothing is protecting you little one. Nor do you carry the scent of another. No scent and no mark. No one has claimed you.”**_ Its words were almost mournful, but you did not feel as if it truly cared about your lone status. It felt rehearsed and empty. _**“Come. Let me take care of you, ----.”**_

Those words fell on you like a sack of bricks. _“What did you call me?”_ You stepped to the edge of the marble stone. _“That name. Why did you call me that name?”_

The abyss flickered but remained silent. _Who is this?_ You reached out for it; it extended a clawed hand. Your feet moved without your brain’s say so, taking a step to walk into the waters. That’s when she appeared. The lady in her robes of silk. She held out her hands towards the creature. In them, a lotus glowed brightly, and the abyss vanished.

 _“It is too soon for you to take her. I have yet to fore fill the promise!”_ She was stern. _“You will have to wait.”_

She then turned to you and you gasped. She was stunning in a very inhuman way. While her features reminded you of human, there was just a glow to her skin, a twinkle in her eye and a glimmer of stars in her hair. If beauty could be a person you were sure the lovely woman would its embodiment. Suddenly she embraced you. She was so warm and smelt of flowers. Gently she stroked your back.

 _“Don’t worry little one.”_ Her voice and embrace reminded you that of a mother’s. _“I will protect you until he has submitted. Until I am sure of that, until I fore fill the wish. I will ensure he does not touch you.”_

You looked up at her. Her pale face still seemed to have such warmth in it as she smiled down at you.

_“Rest, little one. Rest.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2369


	15. Uninvited Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written following the events of Sebastian! Enjoy!

The butler stood away from the house. His eyebrows harshly narrowed. This was not what he expected. He had planned to lore her out, get her to come to him. Yet he was stopped by an entity he had never encountered before. They were no human, nor were they demon. A reaper held no such abilities to kick him out of a seductive dream, and neither did any dog of heaven. He glowered at the thought of the intruder. They were something unearthly, but what he did not know of what variety. Something was protecting the harvester from being claimed, he wondered if other demons ran into such problems before him. To be able to cast him out with a spell so simple that it came from a flower, he would have to actually put in effort this time around. Turning around, the night breeze hits his face and his nostrils flared. A scent he hadn’t wanted told him someone else was nearby and closing in on him. Something he would rather not deal with nor have them find the location of the harvester.

Like a streak of black lightning, he made his way towards the familiar smell but turned so he could be parallel to it. He had not wanted the bastard to find out where she was, an opportunity of such as the one before him was not something he was ready to lose so quickly. He stopped in front of another’s home and watched them with as much mock interest as he could. Silently he waited for the other to catch up to him. He knew he could not leave right away, that he had to spend as much time observing the useless married pair as they sat down for supper. Just as the demon suspected; the crunching of grass behind him confirmed the pest that found him like a starving hound on a blood trail. Sebastian refused to acknowledge them, preferring that they would get disinterested and leave. But the demon only had so much luck in a day.

“Bassy~~~!”

How he wanted to shove that persons face in the ground each time his name was said in such a vulgar tone.

“OOO!! As cold as always aren’t you! Don’t you know its rude to leave a lady waiting?” She squealed in delight.

Sebastian’s eyebrow twitched as he stared at the couple.

“Oh, good god Bassy! Your coldness really knows how to make me so, so hot! I just want to paint you pretty in a shade of blood!”

The demon did not need to turn around to know she was wiggling around with her death scythe. The woman was so easily predictable and so utterly annoying. “Grell, I am not interested in your games. Maybe another time I might entertain you, but now I have no such desire. Run along back to the hole you came from.”

“AHHH!!! How can you be so cool and so cruel!” The roar of the chainsaw echoed across the green hills. “Come! Let us dance!”

Grabbing for the knives in his jacket, Sebastian turned, ready for an attack. However, the red head’s face suddenly fell into the ground as another reaper stood on her head. She had the same eyes and glasses most reapers had. Her hair was thick and curly like, her bronze skin glowed softly in the blue light of the moon. She wore a tan and white suit and her scythe was long and appeared to be of some type of spinning mechanism. She fixed her glasses as she stepped off Grell’s head.

“I am Mika Lonoff, of the Irish division. I am to here to question you on the illegal gathering of souls.” Her eyes stared harshly at Sebastian. “As the only known demon located in this area, we ask for your assistance or be ruled the guilty party by default.” Mika took her fighting stance. “Which ever you prefer.”

Grell, annoyed and offended looked up at the other woman. “I told you Bassy had nothing to do with this!” She yelled. “He is a dignified Demon!”

“Hmph.” Mika did not look back at her partner. “A hungry demon is the same as any other hungry beast. If given the chance they will take the kill which does not belong to them.”

“My, so harsh in your judgement over my kind.” Sebastian brow only narrowed to counter the smile on his face.

“For good reason. Now, will you comply, or do we have to put you down beast?”

“Ask your questions reaper.” He crossed his arms and took a causal stance as he looked at the pair bored.

“Why were you near the priest whose soul was stolen?”

A slender eyebrow quirked up as the other slanted downward. Condescendingly, he answered the reaper. “So, you were there? If you must know, my master and I are investigating the murders taking place here. I am sure Grell can fill you in on why it would be our business.”

Mika looked back at the reaper who was now getting to her feet. Grell sighed as they pushed back their hair and reapplied their lipstick. “That nasty guard dog business. I swear Bassy, you could be using your time so much wiser.” She grinned at the demon. “Like spending it on the fiery passion of our love!”

She ran for him, weapon roaring. “Come! Let us dance as our weapons echo the sounds of our love and passion!”

“Grell!” Mika called out to the red head.

Disinterested and put off, Sebastian jumped back. “I do not have time for your foolish games, nor will I ever accept your vulgar and lude advances.”

The reaper squealed at the rejection and the demon twitched. How Sebastian always ended up near their company was beyond him. Mika then wacked her partner with her own death scythe. This sent Grell flying across the plains. Mika’s gaze then returned to the demon before her. A frown set deep in her face. “Excuse my partner.” She started. “But there are more questions.”

“Hmm, I guess I could continue seeing how you dealt with the annoying pest in my stead.” Sebastian chuckled at her disgust.

“It was not a favor to you beast. I wish to get this done and end conversing with the likes of you.” Her glare became dark. “How are we to ensure you are not the one stealing souls?”

Letting of a slight huff, the demon replied. “I am bound by contract. To form a new contract goes against both my current contract and my aesthetics.”

Mika looked him over slowly. “Well.” She placed her weapon over her shoulders. “If you were not starving, I would have taken more physical attempts of making you answer truthfully. But seeing you have not eaten; I will assume another demon is nearby. Do you know of any such demon?”

“I do not. Now since I am no longer a suspect, I will be taking my leave.” The demon turned tail only to halt. The question that came out of the reapers mouth had jolted him. “Excuse me?”

“What do you know about Sirens and Soul Harvesters. Sirens tend to be at odds with demons but Harvesters…” Mika asked, watching Sebastian for a reaction. “Could there be one here?”

Grell had made her way back, annoyed, and pouty. “Mika! HR said the route of a Soul Harvester was impossible.” Grell whined. “Also, Sirens don’t eat just souls. Those nasty sea cows each the whole package. It is clearly a demon.”

Mika looked at her partner with as much annoyance and Grell gave her. “HR could be wrong. Soul Harvesters-“

“Were wiped out centuries ago.” Sebastian finished her sentence. “It is the reason why saints are no longer born in this world, as for every saint there is a counter.”

“For every saint another false prophet is born. Luring men, woman, and child to their damnation while the saint tries to rescue the same flock of sheep.” Grell continued. “Neither Saint nor Harvester have appeared, if they did HR would have sent a whole team! So, get off that idea Mika.”

Mika glowered at her partner. Sebastian watched them carefully in anticipation on what the final verdict would be. It took some time, but Mika finally sighed and nodded reluctantly. “You are right… Come Grell, we are done with this demon.” Once both had vanished did the demon frown. The reaper Mika would surely bring trouble.

But there was a clear point she did bring up. With every Soul Harvest a Saint did follow, but no recording of a Saint seems to have been documented among the heavens. Such children were usually heavily guarded and blessed with long life while also carrying a bane of humanity’s sins. The question now was where the saint was and how come the heavens have no record of either being born. Saints could be a troublesome bunch. Running back to the manor, he made a few stops at other homes to better hide the fact he had been watching and calling for the female harvester. Saints and Harvesters, there were reasons why demons fiercely protected their harvesters.

Landing near the home his young master rested in, Sebastian wondered how he should about to claim the girl who slept a few short miles away. He could not enter contract, so his options were vastly limited. Walking towards the entrance, he paused as his hand approached the handle. Demonic eyes shined and fangs bared; the home was under a spell of sorts. A bright light began to shine from behind him, casting his shadow on the door. Angrily, he turned to face the opponent who dared to enter his territory. To his surprise, found only a bluish flower, a lotus, waiting behind him. The lotus was the same color as the one used to push him out of the dream. Scanning the area, he found no one, felt no one. On edge and ready to fight, the butler circled the property multiple times over.

When he could find nothing, the demon walked back over to the lotus flower with a harsh glare. Leaning over, he went to pick up the flower only to have it burst into soft orbs of light around his hand and vanish upon contact with ever him or the ground. Snatching his head back, Sebastian looked at himself and then the area to see if anything had changed. The only thing notably different was the spell upon the home was gone and there was a slight tingling sensation in his hand. Growling as he did not like the omen of it all, Sebastian knew he would have to inform his master of the development and find out the meaning behind the lotus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With winter recess being active, I hope to reach chapter 30 this week. I know that is a bit ambitious but I having a goal is part of getting writing finished for me. I hope you all continue to follow the story. 
> 
> Please, the whole country is being hit with snow, so everyone be safe if you are one of the states impacted by the two storms. Uri looks like it will be awful. Also thank you again for the growing support, it means loads!
> 
> Have a great weekend!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count:


End file.
